The Darkness Has Been Breached
by ougabouga
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Commander Shepard stopped at nothing to fight the Reapers. But with the Reapers now gone, what new threats might emerge in their absence? FemShep & Liara pairing.
1. Leaving Earth

**The Darkness Has Been Breached**

_Nature abhors a vacuum- _Aristotle. 

* * *

**Chapter 1-Leaving Earth **

_When he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun_.-Shakespeare 

* * *

"You're not leaving me behind!" Liara screamed. She was bleeding from a dozen wounds, two of her ribs were broken, she couldn't even stand on her own, Garrus was supporting her. But that didn't matter. Not now. She stared at Cassandra Shepard, standing below the Normandy's cargo ramp. Cassandra walked up, closing the distance between them. Her gloved hand touched Liara's quivering cheek. Her light touch felt like flames dancing on her face. She looked into Cassandra's green eyes, shining like emeralds despite the darkness surrounding them.

"No matter what happens you mean everything to me, Liara. You always will."

Liara's knees gave up. Garrus struggled to hold her up. Cassandra backed up a few steps.

"Cassandra, I...I always will." Her voice trembled with emotion, her last words were barely a whisper. With failing strength, she struck out her hand, like a drowning man reaching for floating detritus, desperate for one last touch, for one last hope, one last grasp for life. But Cassandra was back on the ground. She looked to the conduit and then back at Liara. The night was veiled in obsidian, its black pitch enlightened only by the deadly fire of the Reapers. The wind was cold and laced with the inescapable stench of death. Despair insidiously seeped into everything like cold moisture.

"Go!" She yelled, frantically waving them off. The sudden coldness of it hurt. What hurt the most was that it reminded her of their last moments aboard the Normandy SR-1. Before Cassandra died.

The Normandy took off. Garrus' grip loosened and Liara fell limply to the floor. She watched as Cassandra Shepard ran suicidally towards the Conduit, her body that she knew so well shrinking until it became miniscule, then indistinct from the infernal battlefield below. The cargo doors closed with a heart shattering thud. Tears streamed her face. She'd lost Shepard. For good this time. There would be no miraculous resurrection. Liara knew Shepard was dying, hopefully in her death would be spared some suffering. She deserved that little.

The desperate gambit had been exposed for what it was. The Crucible was incomplete, there was no way to dock it to the Citadel. All of the galaxy's might was gathered in one system, making it easier for the Reapers to wipe them out. It was all over. She would watch as all advanced life in the galaxy would be harvested by the Reapers while she desperately dispatched messages in bottles, praying the next cycle would be more successful than theirs.

"Come on, Liara." Garrus said, grabbing her by the waist, trying to get her to stand up. But she resisted him. "We have to get you to Medical."

Liara said nothing, she lay prone on the dusty floor of the cargo hold, staring at the closed ramp door. The Normandy's engines roared loudly, indicating they were accelerating to escape the Earth's atmosphere. Garrus grabbed her forcefully. He hauled her over his shoulder and walked towards the elevator.

"What's the point?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Come on, this is Shepard we're talking about. If anyone can make it onto the Citadel, it's her." Liara could hear the doubt in his voice, despite his best efforts at masking it.

Liara said nothing. She closed her eyes and wept. Tears flowed like rainwater. She couldn't stop them. After Thessia she hadn't wept, but now she was. There was nothing she could do now. _Now that all is lost_. Garrus gently placed her on a bed in the medical bay. She curled herself in a fetal position, her head buried in her hands. She ignored the pain coming from her chest. Dr. Chakwas gently touched her shoulder. She shrugged weakly but then allowed the doctor to spread her body out. She continued to cry as medi-gel was applied to her wounds. Dr. Chakwas scanned Liara's body with her Omni-Tool.

"You have two broken ribs but otherwise you're fine now." Dr. Chakwas said softly. Liara opened her eyes. The doctor had already left her to work on another patient. Liara looked around her, the bay was filled with wounded; those with severe burns, those with limbs broken and severed. The smell of incinerated flesh rushed into her nostrils, like the carcass of a draft animal being roasted. The smell made her nauseous. The cries of the wounded horrified her. Slowly she stood and left the medical bay.

Somnambulant she walked over the elevator and found herself on the CIC. She felt strange, the sounds muffled, the floor less solid, the sights less clear, the smells less affecting. She felt like something else was in control of her, gently propelling her forward. It seemed the entire combat crew was in the cockpit, even Traynor. It seemed no one saw her. Even in her dazed state she felt the tension, the anxiety, the fear.

"This is it everyone. The arms are opening!"

She looked out the window and saw in the distance the Citadel's arms opening. She was knocked out of her daze. There was hope now where before there had been none. Hope was coursing through her veins like she was injected with a potent and euphoric drug. She even found herself smiling. It was Cassandra over there. It had to be. No one else could've made it.

"I knew she would make it!" Someone said but it could've been Liara.

The Crucible was towed into place, shedding its cocoon like a butterfly. It was an incredible feat of engineering and cooperation. And Cassandra made it happen. In the cockpit there was nervous hope. There were looks of encouragement, smiles, the air was lighter. _It's so beautiful._

"Ten seconds to contact."

The Citadel docked. And then nothing happened. There was a dismayed silence in the Normandy cockpit. How could they come this far only to be stopped? A few sighed at the tragicomedy. Liara felt the hope she had so recently regained flee from her again, like a sadistic thief, pretending to return a stolen bounty only to take it back again.

"Shepard? Commander?"

"I... what do you need me to do?"

Cassandra was alive but her voice... she'd never heard Cassandra sound so weak, so weary. So... _Near the end_. A fresh onslaught of tears clouded Liara's vision. She buried her head in her hands. It seemed no one saw or heard her. She pictured Cassandra, bleeding and wounded, surrounded by innumerable corpses, crawling vainly towards some insurmountable objective.

"Nothing's happening. The Crucible's not firing. It's got to be something on your end."

"Commander Shepard?"

"I don't see... I'm not sure how to..."

Silence. _It can't end like this_. _She can't die like this. The galaxy can't! To be so close and so far. _

"Commander?"

"Joker!" Liara yelled. "See if you can get close to the Citadel. See if you can pick up Shepard's location."

"Roger." Joker said and began maneuvering the Normandy towards the Citadel. He couldn't simply beeline towards it. He had to evade the Reapers, still ferociously fighting in the sky above Earth. Looking out the cockpit, Liara saw a flash of light emanating from the Citadel.

"All fleets. The Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point."

"We have to go." Garrus said flatly.

"No!" Liara yelled. "We have to get her. She's alive! We never leave anyone behind!"

"I repeat. Disengage and get the hell out of here!"

Joker continued to fly towards the Crucible.

"Joker!" Garrus shouted. "Listen. We have to go!"

"Damn it!" Joker yelled in anguish. He seemed for a split second he would disobey the order, but he complied, turning the Normandy around and preparing for a FTL jump.

"Joker! What are you doing?!" Liara yelled. She banged her fists on Joker's chair. Someone touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Traynor, looking at her with pained sympathetic eyes. Traynor gently nudged her out of the cockpit. Liara let the human lead her outside the cockpit. Traynor put her arms around her and gently held her.

"She'd understand." Traynor said softly.

_I know. _She wanted to say but she couldn't speak. She cried, sobbing into Traynor's shoulder. Cassandra Shepard was dead. The woman who'd so drastically changed her life, whom she'd fallen hopelessly in love with. And their time together was little more than a bat of an eye, even by human standards. Liara barely registered the collision alarm coming from the CIC and the cockpit. The crew rushed to the chairs that lined the bulkheads and strapped themselves in. Crew on other decks raced to secure themselves.

"Liara! We have to get strapped in!" Traynor said. She grabbed Liara's arm and dragged her towards a chair. Liara was barely responsive. Traynor secured Liara in her chair and then secured herself in the next chair. Liara continued to cry. The Normandy shuddered violently, unleashing a cascade of alarms.

"There's some kind of massive shockwave coming from behind us! Trying to outrun it!" Joker yelled.

The shaking inside the Normandy increased. Like the frigate was in the grasp of an angry giant. Liara saw a bright red light, snake through the ship, head towards the cockpit. In an instant the light was gone. Lights in the ship burnt out, consoles shut down.

"Warning! Critical failure!" EDI said. Was that fear in her voice? "Goodbye J..."

"EDI? EDI?!... Main engines offline! Oh shit! We just got caught in a planet's atmosphere. All hands brace for impact. I'll try to make it look nice. Impact in 10 seconds."

The entire ship was buzzing with alarms. She looked at other crew members. She looked at Garrus, staring stoically straight ahead. Ashley's eyes were closed, mouthing a silent prayer. Liara heard Tali shouting "Keelah se'lai!" Traynor's hand reached for hers. Liara scarcely noticed it. She would welcome a crash. An end to her pain, her suffering. Better to die now than to live her life a widower, to live realizing everything she'd worked towards had failed, to see all life murdered by the Reapers. She closed her eyes. _I love you, Commander Cassandra Shepard. May the goddess unite us in death as we so rarely were in life. _


	2. Hope and Ashes

**Chapter 2-Hope and Ashes **

_Hope  
Smiles from the threshold of the year to come,  
Whispering 'it will be happier'-_Alfred Tennyson

* * *

There had been a lot of shaking, the excruciating grinding of metal, loud explosions, her body jerking from side to side. Liara always imagined her death would come peacefully, surrounded by family and loved ones after a life of academic distinction. Her plans had a disturbing tendency to never come to fruition. The sound and fury stopped. Liara opened her eyes and saw the interior of the Normandy's CIC, debris on the floor, panels and wiring hanging from the ceiling, consoles blown out. The crew was strapped in, alive. Surprised to find herself tightly gripping Traynor's hand.

"All hands we landed, more or less." Joker reported over the intercom. All eyes turned to Liara, the XO but she was unheeding, unaware. She stared at the damaged floor. She released Traynor's hand and unbuckled herself. Out of the chair she walked slowly towards the elevator. She didn't notice the crew staring at her, wanting, needing an order.

"Everyone OK? All departments, I want a full damage report in the next 20 minutes. I need a casualty report stat. Joker, where are we?" Ashley Williams said, unstrapping herself and heading towards the cockpit. The crew got out from their chairs and went to work with their new orders.

Liara took the elevator up to Shepard's cabin. The cabin was largely pristine and undamaged by the crash. She walked past Cassandra's work station with her private terminal and the picture of her. She went straight towards the bed. She fell on the bed and wept. She grabbed the sheets and held them to her nose. She deeply inhaled, remembering Cassandra's heavenly smell, the many times they'd made love here and joined their minds. All they'd hoped towards, a life together, family, it was gone. She looked to aquarium, the fish swimming in blissful ignorance. She envied them, they didn't know pain or loss or dread the forthcoming apocalypse that would consume all of them in its insatiable flames. She reached for a pillow and held it in her arms. She squeezed it desperately, smelling Cassandra, imagining it was Cassandra in her arms now. Conjuring what Cassandra would say now, after the completion of another impossible mission. But even the most vivid imagination couldn't conjure the illusion that Cassandra was here. As much as she wanted, needed to, she couldn't convince herself that Cassandra was here. This was just a pillow, nothing more. The cabin door opened but Liara ignored it. Traynor walked into the cabin but remained a respectful distance from the grieving Asari.

"Liara?"

Liara said nothing and after several seconds Traynor went on.

"We've crashed on Benning's moon in the Arcturus Stream. There are no active Reaper signatures on ladar. This suggests that the Crucible worked. We're 30 miles from the nearest settlement but we haven't picked up any activity. The atmosphere's breathable and there's vegetation. Propulsion systems should be back online in 96 hours. Communications will take 12 hours to repair. We have structural damage which will take 5 to 7 days to repair. Williams has organized the crew into repair teams. We have seven casualties, including EDI. She just suddenly died before our crash."

"Thank you for your report." Liara said weakly. Traynor stepped forward and knelt before Liara.

"Cassandra may still be alive. We can't give up hope."

Liara said nothing, continuing to hold onto the pillow. Traynor reached out and gently touched Liara's shoulder.

"I spent a lot of time here with her. Playing chess, mostly. Games were won by the slimmest of margins. We talked a lot too. She liked to talk about you, how much you changed her for the better, about how much she loves you, how much she looks forward to raising a family with you. The way she would talk about you, she'd blush like a shy teenager. It was very cute and I never knew she had a side like that."

Traynor felt she was having an effect on the Asari. After a pause she continued, her tone firmer. "She wouldn't want you to be like this. You're the XO, we both know how strongly she values duty. There's still hope, and so long as there's hope, there's work to do. I believe Cassandra's alive. And if I do, there's no reason for you not to."

Liara turned to face Traynor. Her blue eyes were heavily tearstained but there was renewed focus and determination. She nodded to the Specialist.

"Thank you. I'll join you below shortly."

Once she collected herself Liara visited the entire ship, she inspected every area, spoke to every shipmate. That's what Cassandra would've done, that's how you kept up morale. Until the communications and GEC were repaired, that was of prime importance. It was hard not to think of Cassandra. But she pushed back those thoughts and regained her focus, like she had after Thessia's fall and when she'd danced with Cerberus and the Shadow Broker for Shepard's body. She had hope at least. It was more Joker had, more than most had.

* * *

She hurriedly paced to the QEC. It was finally repaired, though it took 9 hours instead of 12 owing to Tali's ingenuity. There was so much they had to know, she had to know.

"Commander? I've got Admiral Hackett on QEC." Traynor piped.

"Well done. Patch him through."

Admiral Hackett appeared.

"Dr. T'soni? We feared the worst. It's good to hear from you. What's your status?"

"We're temporarily marooned on Benning's moon in the Arcturus Stream. We should be spaceworthy in 5 to 7 days. We suffered some casualties. What happened?"

"It's sketchy but it looks like the wave from the Crucible deactivated the Reapers. It also deactivated the Geth. They're just floating dead in space. The relays have been damaged. They can handle only small traffic for the time being, there's a cool down period between jumps. Any ships going through a relay before the cool-down period tend to get destroyed. Inter system travel will be crippled for several months but we still have QEC so the lines of communication are open. We've won. But our work has just started."

"What about the Citadel? What about Cassandra?"

"The Citadel was damaged but it's still orbiting earth. We haven't found Commander Shepard yet. I have teams going through it with a fine tooth comb. I'm sure we'll find her body."

"Cassandra's alive, Admiral." She said firmly.

"I want to believe that, Doctor. But I have to be realistic."

"She's alive!" She slammed her firsts on the console. The Admiral paused a few seconds before replying.

"If you say so, Doctor. Make arrangements for Admiral Zorah and General Vakarian to use the QEC, the Quarian Admiralty and the Primarch will want updates. Send me the details on your casualties, if they have any families we'll try to notify them. Keep me updated on your status. If... when we find Commander Shepard, you'll be the first to know. Hackett out."

Liara breathed in deeply several times. She activated the master intercom switch on the console.

"This is Liara T'soni. We have won the Reaper war. The Reapers are no more." The sounds of cheering filled the ship from deck to deck, crew members hugged, gave another high fives and shouted for joy. Liara waited ten minutes for the cheering to die down before continuing her announcement. "As are the Geth. The Mass Relays have been damaged. I want this ship spaceworthy in six days."

Liara walked through the main deck. She noted the crew working with extra effort. Some were joking amongst themselves. She walked past the galaxy map, Traynor was conversing with some crew members over the intercom, helping them with their repairs. She came to the nose of the ship. The cockpit was empty and the airlock was open. A fresh air was blowing in, the airing out freshening the smell of the ship. Off duty crew tended to loiter outside. A few had created a fire and were roasting marshmallows. Another strange human custom.

She walked out of the Normandy, she blinked, for the first time seeing the sun and greenery of this planet. She heard the strange chirping of foreign birds. A dozen yards to her left was Joker. He was holding himself up with crutches and struggling with an Omni-Tool. He was trying to dig, not far from him was EDI's body. Garrus was perched on the left wing, tracking birds with his sniper rifle. Javik was on the ground, walking around, lost in thought. She walked towards Garrus.

"So, it's all over." Garrus said, continuing to observe avian life through his scope.

"Yes." Liara said flatly.

"How are you doing?" Garrus asked.

"The Reapers are gone, life in the galaxy is safe. The ordeal of the past five years is over." She said flatly.

"That's not what I meant." Garrus said quietly.

"Cassandra's alive." She said. Her tone was firm but there was a subtle tremor in her voice.

"I want to believe that, too." He said, his voice tinged with fatalism, continuing to follow the flight path of a bird. "I've seen a lot of miracles lately, but I can't help but think that our run of miracles has run out."

"Would one more be so much to ask for? I don't think so."

"It's hard to have faith in anything after we've been through. If the galaxy had half the faith in Shepard that we did, they would've listened to her and we wouldn't be in this mess." Garrus inhaled sharply and depressed the trigger. In the distance a bird was felled and disappeared under the thick brush. He started tracking another bird.

"I have faith in the Commander." Liara said. Her voice quivered more noticeably, her tone higher in pitch.

"As do I, but she's still one woman. There's only so much one person can do."

"How can you say that?" Liara spat with venom. "After all we've been through over the years, after all you've seen her accomplish, how can you be so fickle?"

"I'm sorry, Liara." Garrus sighed, lowering his rifle, looking at the horizon, feeling Liara's blue eyes bearing into him.

"Carry on, Vakarian." She said coolly and walked towards Joker. He was using an Omni-Tool with a shovel attachment, trying to dig a grave for EDI. His inability to use any leverage meant he wasn't making much progress. He was doing little other than shift dirt and his frustration was obvious.

"I'm sorry, Joker." She said softly.

Joker stopped, he looked down at EDI's body. Her face forever frozen in an expression of terror. Joker's face was anguished, she wasn't sure if his face was lined with sweat, tears or both.

"I'm sorry, too." Joker said. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it onto the Citadel on time."

"You're blaming yourself, Joker. There's nothing you could've done. And Shepard is alive. I know it."

Joker looked at her doubtfully, he saw the fire in her eyes but also saw there was an iota of doubt. He nodded weakly.

"Let me help you." Liara said. She activated her own Omni-Tool and dug a grave for EDI. Ashley came from the Normandy and joined them. The three of them deposited EDI's body in the tomb and shoveled dirt back on top of it. As the dirt piled on Ashley recited one her poems:

_And am I born to die?  
And lay this body down?  
And as my trembling spirits fly  
Into a world unknown_

_A land of deeper shade_  
_Unpierced by human thought_  
_The dreary region of the dead_  
_Where all things are forgot_

_Soon as from earth I go_  
_What will become of me?_  
_Eternal happiness or woe_  
_Must then my fortune be_

_Waked by the trumpet's sound_  
_I from my grave shall rise_  
_And see the Judge with glory crowned  
And see the flaming skies_

When the last of the dirt was piled on Joker was left alone. Joker knelt over the freshly dug grave, weeping openly. Williams went back into the Normandy. Liara walked towards the ancient Prothean. He was pacing around, he seemed lost in thought.

"Dr. T'soni." He greeted her with his customary coldness.

"Javik. How are you doing?"

"The Reapers have been defeated. My purpose is complete. It is a difficult concept to grasp. As soon as your ship is repaired, I shall travel to my homeworld and lay with my ancestors. There are few sights more unseemly than a warrior in a time of peace."

Liara was hoping for some encouragement, or at least some enlightenment. But she was getting used to having her expectations dashed by the ancient warrior.

"You are concerned over the fate of the Commander."

"Yes." Liara said weakly. "She's alive."

"The more you say this, the more doubt I hear."

Neither said anything for some time. Liara thought about walking away but Javik resumed speaking.

"I do not understand how you are joined. In my times, joining was solely for the purpose of procreation. There were no... emotional attachments. I find it impossible to imagine the Commander would be alive. However, I found it impossible that the Reapers would be defeated, that you primitives would succeed where we failed, to believe we would be avenged, to believe many different races could be rallied under a single banner. Yet I have seen these things with my own eyes. You believed these things were possible and they happened. You believe the Commander is alive. Make of that what you will." He walked away, not seeing the look of gratitude on the Asari's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you're curious about Ashley's poem it's Idumea by Charles Wesley. I further suggest you go on youtube and look for Current 93's various interpretations of this poem (from the Black Ships ate the Sky album). I hope you like this story so far and appreciate your comments :)


	3. A Noiseless, Patient Spider

**Chapter 3-A Noiseless, Patient Spider **

_Even a soul submerged in sleep _  
_is hard at work and helps _  
_make something of the world._-Heraclitus **  
_  
_**

* * *

Liara almost tripped over the stairs as she walked up to the vidcomm room. She'd hardly slept since they'd landed. She'd kept awake through stimulant pills and by avoiding Dr. Chakwas. Every hour was consumed by work, work overseeing the rebuilding of the Normandy, work overseeing the Shadow Broker network. The Network was quiet. There was some new information being peddled, some new sources, but it was a fraction of what it had been before the Reapers. Feron had thankfully survived. She hadn't entered Cassandra's cabin since their first day, preferring to sleep in her own quarters. She would sleep there again when she found Cassandra.

"Dr. T'soni, what do you have to report?" Admiral Hackett asked over the vidcomm.

"We have completed repairs and will be leaving the planet shortly. What is the status of the Charon relay?"

"Six days to fix the Normandy? You run a fine crew. The relay was last used 20 hours ago so it has 2 hours before it's safe. We've had to set up a traffic control system, I'll make sure you're on the next scheduled inbound flight. I also have some news for you."

"Cassandra?" Liara said breathlessly, gripping the railing tightly.

"We found her. She's alive. Barely."

Liara closed her eyes and wept tears of joy. Her faith had been rewarded. The goddess didn't matter, what mattered was she believed in Shepard, and she'd never been disappointed when her belief lied there. She clapped her hands together. Cassandra was alive. That's all that mattered.

"I'll send you her coordinates over a secure channel. Her location is highly classified. Hackett out."

Liara ran through the war room and towards the CIC. She approached Traynor, diligently working as usual.

"Cassandra's alive!" She announced.

"Yes, doctor, we're just completing final... what?" Traynor snapped her head in the Asari's direction. Her mouth hung open, just waiting to form a smile.

"She's alive." Liara said and eagerly hugged the human. Traynor hugged her back and the two women jumped for joy and giggled loudly.

"I knew it!" Traynor exclaimed. They parted and suddenly realized the entire crew was looking at them. Awkwardly they stepped away from another.

"Shepard's alive!" Liara said, activating the intercom. "I want us off this planet in one hour."

The entire Normandy reverberated with cheers. Everyone high-fived another. It was a strange custom for the Asari to witness. If the crew was happy when they'd heard the Reaper war was over, they were absolutely euphoric over this latest news. The crew broke out into several renditions of "for she's a jolly good fellow" while they prepped the ship.

"Doctor, you should get some rest." Traynor said.

"I'm fine." Liara insisted.

"You can barely walk. You're only awake because using stims and for two days you've been avoiding Dr. Chakwas. You need rest."

"Maybe you're right." Liara said and headed towards the elevator. Yes, sleep was a wonderful idea. In her own quarters she fell asleep the instant her body hit the bed.

* * *

The Normandy made the jump without incident, though the jump took longer and the ship was less stable. Upon exiting the Charon relay the Normandy found the Sol system uncharacteristically crowded. There was a line of ships waiting to leave the Sol system. There were ships from all species; Krogan, Asari, Turian, Alliance, Quarian, Salarian, even Batarian and Volus. As the Normandy flew towards the Commander's secret location, they found the system littered with debris. Derelict Reaper and Geth ships drifted aimlessly. Some of these ships were under guard, waiting for overworked and undermanned research and salvage teams to appropriate them. No doubt smugglers and mercenaries had also grabbed their share. The system was littered with the debris of destroyed ships of all species, disposal was again the responsibility of the salvage teams, the material collected due to be recycled for countless reconstruction projects.

"Doctor T'soni?" Glyph's digitized voice awoke her.

"Yes, what is it glyph?" She said, stretching in her bed. She felt refreshed, awake, alive.

"I have been asked to awaken you by Specialist Traynor. The Normandy is due to dock with the Florence Nightingale in 20 minutes."

"Thank you, glyph. I can't wait to see Cass." She said, bursting with hope. Even if her condition was serious, she was alive. If she'd made it this far, there was no way her situation could worsen. She took the elevator up and stood next to Traynor on the CIC.

"Thank you, Samantha. I slept very well" Liara said.

"20 hours straight. You're welcome." She replied cheerfully.

"I can't wait to see her!" Liara said.

"Me too." Samantha sighed, a tinge of sadness. She looked around and approached Liara, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Though, I'm worried just how wounded she'll be. We were told her condition was serious but we weren't given any details."

"I believe in her." Liara said firmly.

"So do I, but I'm worried."

Liara swallowed hard. "She's fine."

The Florence Nightingale was a hospital ship orbiting Neptune, escorted by three Alliance cruisers, the Kyoto, Rawalpindi and the São Paulo. It had once been the SSV Kinshasa, an aging heavy freighter. During the Reaper war it had been converted into a hospital ship, designated for critical and special cases.

Liara walked towards the airlock as the Normandy docked with the hospital ship. The entire crew was bursting with anticipation. Most were eager just to be off the ship, even if a hospital ship wasn't the ideal starting point for shore leave. She saw Joker in the cockpit. He was ragged, dark circles around his eyes, dishevelled, his beard unkempt and the smell of his body odour filled the now solitary cockpit.

"How are you doing, Joker?" She asked.

"I'm doing good." He said, false enthusiasm as obvious as the dishevelled beard on his face. "I'm in sole command of the ship, just like the old days. Keeps me really busy. "

"I think you should come with us to see the Commander. Getting out of the cockpit will be beneficial to you."

"Thanks Liara, but I'll be okay. There's still some kinks that need to be worked out."

"They can wait."

"Do you know what can happen if the navigational inputs are off by even the tiniest fraction? We can shoot right into a planet or get too close to a supernova. It's pretty nasty and I'd hate to lose the ship because of a misplaced decimal."

Liara sighed and walked over to Ashley, standing by the galaxy map.

"Commander Williams? At the risk overstepping my bounds I'd like you to order Joker off the ship when we dock."

Williams looked at Liara. The two had often interacted given the nebulous command structure of the Normandy. Shepard had named Liara his XO despite her status as a civilian. Williams was the ranking officer on the ship, and an Alliance officer on an Alliance ship. But they respected and liked another and so never came into conflict.

Williams nodded. "Good idea, Liara. I'm worried, too. I'll see if he can get some time off for some R'nR. Thanks."

Liara went back to the airlock, her entire being consumed by feverish anticipation. And everything she heard served only to increase her tension and the feelings of anticipation, the grinding of the docking arm latching onto the Normandy, the loud hiss of the airlock. She fought hard to compose herself. _I'm here, Cassandra. I'm here.  
_

The doors opened and facing them was an Alliance Captain. Below her epaulettes were Caduceus badges. Her uniform was marked with stains and tears, her eyes lined with dark circles. Her voice was loud but weary.

"Greetings crew of the Normandy. It's truly an honour, I'm Captain Sanderson. I'm to remind you the location of Commander Shepard is classified. We are keeping her in a secure area of this ship to ensure her safety and privacy. This ship doesn't have much in terms of amenities, we're understaffed and over-capacity. We have a QEC room and a prayer hall and a cafeteria. Areas of this ship are indicated by various signs. Be careful when walking in the hallways to not interrupt any medical procedures or disturb any patients. If there are no questions, follow me."

Liara followed at the head of the crowd, walking anxiously. She hurried to catch up with the Captain. The hallways were brightly lit, the walls and floors were pristine and unstained. Lining the halls were various labs, storage rooms and cleaning facilities.

"How is she?" Liara asked Captain Sanderson.

" I assume you're her partner."

"Yes, I believe that's an appropriate human term."

"She's been here two days. We found her on the Citadel, what's left of it, anyway. Barely alive, third and fourth degree burns over most of her body, numerous puncture wounds, many broken limbs and bones. Only her cybernetic implants have allowed her to survive, otherwise she would've bled to death or died of exposure. We had to operate to remove shrapnel and bullets. She's in a coma and hasn't regained consciousness. Scans show her brainwave activity is above normal for a comatose patient. My hypothesis is that her implants are keeping her unconscious until her body fully recovers. Similar to how some animals slow down their metabolism during hibernation."

"You mentioned her cybernetic implants?"

"Yes. It's amazing to observe, they're accelerating the healing process. Her extremities for example have replaced the burnt skin with healthy, unblemished skin. I think she'll be fine in due time. Her healing would be quicker were it not for our shortages of medigel. We've had to prioritize what we have. Unfortunately, due to her regeneration she's received little."

"Medicine often comes to cold arithmetic." Liara observed.

"Indeed." Sanderson said.

After turning down the last of a long series of window hallways they came to the room where Shepard was being cared for. The door was labelled "maintenance" but that was a poor disguise, because guarding the door was none other than Zaeed Massani.

"Well, it's about bloody time." He greeted them with a big grin.

"Didn't take you long to find work, did it?" Garrus said.

"Yeah, well. Seems like a nice quiet job. I'm doing this on my discount rate."

"I didn't think you had a discount rate." Garrus said.

"Funny, that. This is the only job I've ever had a discount rate. Plus, Samara's the other guard on night duty. I spend almost as much time looking at her as I do guardin' the Commander. She's got such lovely tracks of land!"

"I didn't know she owned property." Liara said innocently.

Traynor and Zaeed chuckled. "Never mind, lass." He nodded his head. "Go on in, only 3 at a time. She deserves better than a bloody broom closet!"

Massani stepped aside. Liara bolted past the door, Garrus and Ashley followed her. The Room was indeed small and cramped, even three guests was pushing the capacity of the former broom closet. Liara imaged crying for joy but when she saw Cassandra she cried in horror. Cassandra lay prone on the bed, dozens of intravenous lines running into her body. She was wrapped in white bandages. Her face was charred black, her nose seemed to be burnt white and disfigured. Her silken black hair was frayed. She knelt at the bed and cried aloud. She grabbed Cassandra's hand and rubbed it against her head. It was then she noticed that doctor was right. Her fingers were clean and pristine. The healing extended to the palms of her hands. There was hope. But seeing her like this was a vanguard of despair. One she had to fend off. She desperately squeezed Cassandra's hand.

"Cassandra? Can you hear me? It's me... I'm back. You're almost there. Just one final leap to make. And when you make it, I'll be there to catch you, my love."

Garrus knelt down and gently touched Cassandra's arm. His mandibles trembled ever so subtly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were uglier than me but here we are. There's no Shepard without Vakarian. Since I'm here, that means you need to be here and you're not going to be saving me a spot at the bar. I'll see you soon."

Garrus walked out of the room. Ashley knelt over the Commander. She struggled to hold back her tears.

"I'm so happy you're alive... God, I'm so not good at this. You know me, I'll just use somebody else's words:

A noiseless patient spider,  
I mark'd where on a little promontory it stood isolated,  
Mark'd how to explore the vacant vast surrounding,  
It launch'd forth filament, filament, filament, out of itself,  
Ever unreeling them, ever tirelessly speeding them.

And you O my soul where you stand,  
Surrounded, detached, in measureless oceans of space,  
Ceaselessly musing, venturing, throwing, seeking the spheres to connect them,  
Till the bridge you will need be form'd, till the ductile anchor hold,  
Till the gossamer thread you fling catch somewhere, O my soul."

She gently squeezed Shepard's other hand and quickly left the room. Tali and Traynor came in next. Samantha gasped audibly. Samantha looked at the Commander's body for a few moments before bursting out and running away. Tali knelt near the Commander's scarred face. Her knees wobbled, the sight of her Captain so scarred and incapacitated shook her.

"Keelah! I knew you'd make it through, Shepard. I... I'll make sure when I'm back on Rannoch they name an entire continent after you or something. Write some new poems about you. You deserve that at least. Keelah se'lai."

Cortez and Vega came in next. "You gave us a scare there, lola but me and Cortez here now better, don't we, amigo? You know, the way you look now, I take back every time I ever flirted with you. A guy's got to have standards, eh?" Vega was quiet for an instant and resumed. His tone lower and serious. "I don't know how long we'll be here, if we'll be here when you wake up or even if you can hear us, wherever you are. But it was an honour and a pleasure, ma'am."

Vega saluted and left the room. Cortez knelt at her side. "When I first came aboard the Normandy, all I could think about was my dead husband. You made me feel like I was part of the old crew, even if I was just a new guy. You made me believe that there was still something worth living. And now that there is a tomorrow, you won't see me moping around anymore. Thank you."

Cortez stood up and left. Liara watched as various other crew members came and had their brief words with her. Liara watched Cassandra's unconscious body intently, alert for any sign that any of this was getting through to her. Liara knew it was and that it was helping. She thanked everyone who came to speak. Every single member of the crew came to speak to her, except Joker who was remaining onboard the Normandy despite his orders. It was exhausting for all involved and Liara was quietly relieved when the last of the crew left and she was alone with Cassandra. She sat by her side, holding her hand, and listening to the sound of her rhythmic breathing. A few times nurses came by to check in on her vital signs and to refill her saline solution.

"Liara? Samara's here. I'll be getting some shut-eye. See you in the morning." Zaeed said.

"Thank you, Zaeed." Liara said.

"Hello Samara. You're looking rather ravishing today."

"Thank you, Mr. Massani. Good night." Samara said coolly. She walked into the room as Zaeed walked away, eager to partake in a well earned night's rest.

"That mercenary is a singularly unsubtle man." Samara remarked.

Liara chuckled.

"It is good to see you here." Samara said. "Your presence here will aid in her recovery."

Liara nodded. "I believe so too, though I'm not sure how. What happened to you?" Liara asked.

"After spending some time with Falere I made my way to Earth. My role in combat was support, keeping up kinetic barriers. I was in London for the final push towards the Conduit, though I was part of a diversionary group. After the Reapers' fall, I volunteered my services for reconstruction. I was among the first on the Citadel. There... were a lot of dead. I've seen more death in the past few weeks than in several centuries as Justicar. I was the one who found Shepard's body. It lay underneath many tons of rubble. I scarcely recognized her. It seemed only natural that I guard her while she recovers. I did swear an oath, after all."

"Thank you." Liara said.

Samara nodded modestly. "When she awakes and recovers I will return to Lesuss to spend my final years with my only surviving daughter. I enjoyed spending time with her. Perhaps before my time expires she may forgive me. I think the last of the Justicars deserves a quiet retirement."

"There aren't many Justicars left?" Liara asked with surprise.

"No. I'm the last Justicar. The others were murdered or corrupted by the Reapers. It is... perhaps just that it is so. A new era has arrived and holding onto vestiges of the past can have negative consequences."

"I never believed I'd hear those words from a Justicar."

"The events of the past few years have been a revelation to me. On the Normandy, Shepard used to question me about the Justicar code and our ways. She often argued with me the finer points of the code, seeing them as unjust, inflexible, unsuited to this world. I politely dismissed her objections, thinking them the product of impetuous youth. But her objections reminded me of one of my earlier Justicar tasks. Do you recall the Principality Rebellion three centuries ago?"

Liara nodded, she'd read about it.

"I was tasked with bringing to justice Onya T'arik, a petty gang member who'd engaged in some acts of violence and thievery. She was poor, her acts were more misdemeanours than crimes. I assassinated her in her home. While I carried out her sentence I became aware that she had children. Four, the oldest not even an adolescent. They witnessed their mother being killed. These children knew her only as a mother, who loved them, raised them, fed them, clothed them, loved them, not as a petty criminal. I orphaned four children. Each of those children grew up and followed lives of vice and crime. Three of those children were done in by me. Each of them cursed me as they died. I wonder if I was responsible in some way for the way those children turned out. You were there on Lesuss, had Shepard not intervened... That was another revelation for me. Perhaps it is for the best for the Justicars to fade away into history." She sighed sadly.

"I often talk to Shepard while she sleeps. I imagine she enjoys my talks more than she does Zaeed's. I pray that she hears me so she knows how much she affected me. "

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Ashley's poem is a Noiseless, Patient Spider by Walt Whitman. Apologies for the sudden ending to this chapter but it's the only way I could end it. _


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4-Nightmares **

"_Even if she be not harmed, her heart may fail her in so much and so many horrors; and hereafter she may suffer-both in waking, from her nerves, and in sleep, from her dreams_."-Bram Stoker.

* * *

Liara lay on the bed next to Cassandra. The bed had barely enough room for both of them, but Liara was able to snuggle herself onto the bed without risking a fall. She slept on her side, one hand resting on Cassandra's stomach, the other still holding her hand. She fell asleep, listening to Cassandra's breathing. Samara stood outside the room, keeping an alert guard.

Liara was shaken out of her slumber. Cassandra's body was trembling and sweaty. Her entire body was convulsing and shaking violently. So much that the bed itself was shaking. Liara was thrown off the bed and landed on the hard ground. The pain in her ribs re-awakened but she ignored it. Samara looked on, concerned and alarmed. Liara crawled back onto the bed. Cassandra was whimpering, there weren't exactly words coming out of her mouth, but to Liara it soundly like she was saying "No! No! No!" When they'd slept together their sleep was often interrupted by Cassandra's nightmares. _Goddess,_ _even in a coma she's having nightmares._ But never had she seen such a violent reaction in her. Liara crawled up near Cassandra's burnt but healing ear and cradled her face in her hands.

"Cassandra, it's Liara. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Come towards my voice. Walk towards me. I'm here forever as long as you need me and beyond."

She repeated this mantra several times. Cassandra's whimpering stopped, her breathing normalized, and her shaking until she was finally resting motionless. Liara kissed Cassandra's burnt forehead. "Goodnight, my love. I shall be here when you wake." Liara scarcely noticed it, and for a moment she thought she imagined it, but her hand felt the lightest and briefest of squeezes.

* * *

Liara awoke some hours later though Samara was still standing guard. She gave Cassandra's hand another squeeze before reluctantly standing up. "I'm going out for breakfast. I'll be back soon."

"Can I get you anything Samara?"

"No thank you. I shall eat when my shift is over shortly. I am glad you were able to stop her night tremors. Try as I might, I was powerless to alleviate them. "

Liara followed the signs towards the cafeteria. As she did the hallways became louder, busier. She passed people, most were physicians or nurses. There were patients lining the hallways, some sitting down on the floor, others lying on stretchers. They looked up at her with vacant, pleading eyes. Many had stumps where their limbs had once been, others had their limbs wrapped in clumsy casts and makeshift splints. The hallways reeked of blood, burnt flesh and a pungent smell that reminded her of cheese. It reminded her of the Medical Bay of the Normandy, only much, much worse. It never seemed to the end. She couldn't escape it.

At last, she made it the cafeteria. It was only modestly populated at this early hour of the morning. Liara grabbed whatever food seemed edible, they didn't have Asari food. She grabbed something called bacon & eggs, one of Cassandra's favorite breakfast meals. She noted the day's lunch menu mentioned Lasagna, a dish Cassandra had often promised to prepare for her some day. Something about having an Italian grandmother.

She looked for a place to sit down when she saw a familiar face. "Jack?" She called out. Jack turned at the sound of her voice. She frowned, struggling to remember her face. She looked much the same as she had when they'd met at Grissom Academy. Her hair was a bit longer and there was something different in her eyes, Liara couldn't place it. Her posture was more relaxed, less hostile.

"Oh, I remember you now! The Commander's girl. Have a seat." Liara sat down in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Liara discreetly lowered her voice. "Cass..., Commander Shepard's here."

Jack's eyes threatened to burst out of their sockets. "Really? She's here? Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me. Goddamn Alliance stiffs!" Jack lowered her voice seeing Liara's exasperated expression.

"How is she?"

"She's in a coma, but she's getting better."

"Coma? You sure she's getting better?"

Liara nodded firmly.

"Fuck, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for that woman. Can I see her after breakies?"

Liara nodded. "She's in a secret area, Zaeed and Samara are standing guard."

Jack raised her eyebrows. "Damn, we can almost have a full blown Normandy reunion going on."

"Why? Who else is here?"

"Remember Kelly Chambers? She's here in the psych ward. She's massively fucked up apparently. I saw her when she got pulled out of that cocoon on the Collector base, she was freaking the fuck out. It's a fucking shame, a bubbly girl like that get's turned into such a mess. I can relate."

"Why are you here?" Liara asked, eager for a change in subject.

"A couple of my kids are here. One of them, Wierzbowsky, died last night. Got shredded by one of those fucking Banshees when his position got overrun. That's 10 of my kids I've lost in this fucking war!" She slammed her fist on the table, causing her plate to jump a few inches in the air, and shook her head. "Fucking Reapers! Fucking Cerberus cunts!" A few turned to look in their direction. Jack didn't notice, being the centre of attention was hardly a new occurrence. She picked at her food and sighed.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm ready to go when you are." Liara ate quickly, not truly enjoying her breakfast. Maybe it was the synthetic ingredients. Even Asari military rations couldn't compare with the genuine article. Or perhaps it was simply eagerness to be with Cassandra again.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Miss Universe. How are you, sweetheart?" Zaeed greeted them. Samara having retired for the day.

"Can it, fuck face!" Jack retorted. Zaeed chuckled.

Liara let Jack go in ahead of her. Jack's body became rigid and stiff. She paced rapidly in the room, staring at Shepard's sleeping body. Her eyes were wide open with horror.

"Holy fuck! She's alive? Fuck, if she's getting better I'd hate to see what she looked like before!"

"The nurse that came in this morning said her skin's healed more. It's those Cerberus implants. The dog's bollocks those are. I should've gotten one for my eye when I had the chance. " Zaeed said.

Jack didn't hear him, continuing to pace in the room. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. Her arms jerked up and down. It seemed to Liara she was panicking, unsure just how to react. Torn between her instinctive reflex to anger and aggression and the better angels of her nature she'd cultivated in the past year. She stood at the head of the bed and leaned downward.

"Shepard? You hear me? You better fucking wake up you bitch!" Her voice was strained, almost breaking, torn between familiar anger something unfamiliar and uncomfortable.

"After all we've been through, you have to wake up!" Jack put her hands on Shepard's shoulders and shook her. Liara reached for Jack to stop her but Jack pushed her off.

"Don't you fucking go soft on me! Wake up! Damnit! Wake the fuck up! If you don't wake up I'm gonna... gonna...I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jack slapped Shepard's charred face and ran out the room. It sounded like she was crying.

Liara took a washcloth and soaked it in a nearby sink. She came to Shepard's side and gently rubbed where Jack had slapped her. She started rubbing the wash cloth on Cassandra's hands. She imagined Cassandra would like this very much.

"Jack didn't mean to hurt you, Cassandra. You know how she is. I'm back now. I had bacon and eggs for breakfast. It didn't taste too good but it's probably because it's rations. I can't wait for you to wake up and you can cook me some of this Italian food you've told me so much about..."

* * *

Liara stayed in Cassandra's Shepard's room for several hours until she felt hungry and left for lunch. She ate her lasagna alone and enjoyed it but it was rather dry in texture. She couldn't wait to taste real lasagna. She'd chatted briefly with Ashley over the Omni-Tool, she was being asked to move her equipment off the Normandy before it set off again in a few days. She'd spoken with Feron who was holding the fort but didn't have anything interesting to report otherwise. There wasn't enough room in Shepard's room to store her Shadow Broker gear but there was another closet next to Shepard's room that could house her stuff, if they moved things around. No doubt Zaeed would be pleased to assist.

Liara walked out of the cafeteria after her meal and decided to take a detour. As much as she loved being with Cassandra, helping her, talking to her, she was going a bit stir crazy. A little walk would do some good. She walked down random corridors, trying to ignore the unpleasant sights, sounds and smells that surrounded her. The wounded and doctors were of all species, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Human, even a couple of Batarians. This ship was not the place to take a pleasure walk. She came at last to a locked door labelled "Psychiatry." Wasn't Kelly Chambers here? Maybe Liara could visit her, lift her spirits.

Opening the door she went straight to a reception desk. She saw many nurses armed with tranquilizer pistols. The Psychiatry wing was different. The walls and floor were the same antiseptic white colour but it was clean, too clean. The walls were completely unadorned, no paintings or pictures, not even hand railings. There was absolutely no glass, windows or mirrors anywhere. There were no maintenance closets, every room was occupied by patients. Security cameras were ubiquitous. There was a common room with sofas, soothing classical music was beaming through the speakers. She approached the desk.

"I'd like see Kelly Chambers." She said.

The human receptionist looked up. "I'm sorry, we don't seem to have anyone under that name."

"Try Felicia Hannigan."

"Ah yes, she is here. Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

The receptionist used her computer terminal. "I'm going to send you a list of instructions to your Omni-Tool. These have to be followed to the letter. Ms. Hannigan is one of our more severe cases. One of our guards will escort you to her room."

Liara followed a Salarian guard as she read through the rules.

"How many patients do you have here?" Liara asked the guard.

"We have 1245 patients at this time. Ms. Chambers is one of the 20 classified as high risk. We had 23 high risk patients yesterday."

"What happened to those? Were they discharged or downgraded?"

"No. They evaded our security protocols and attempted to take their own lives and succeeded." The Salarian said dryly. Liara finished reading the rules and looked around and some of the patients. Some were loitering freely, others were in their rooms. Those who loitered walked slowly. Most avoided looking at her, those that did seemed to see right through her, like she wasn't there. She saw looks of despair and madness. They were all dressed in white fatigues. The clothes were featureless, lacking pockets, buttons, belts, even collars.

There was a commotion in a room ahead. A half dozen nurses rushing in a room to subdue a patient. It sounded like a vicious brawl was unfolding. She heard shouted orders to hold the patient down and sedate him. But the loudest screams belonged to the deranged patient. "I CAN HEAR THEM SCREAMING! MAKE IT STOP! THE DAMN SCREAMING! MAKE IT STOP! OH CHRIST THE SCREAMING!"

"This is her room." The Salarian said, pointing to a nearby locked door. "As per regulations I must remain within sight and earshot. Please be assured that I have taken an oath of confidentiality regarding all discussions. I may be obliged to break said confidentiality if any threats to person manifest themselves."

"Understood. Please, open the door."

The Salarian activated his Omni-Tool and the door unlocked. Liara gasped when she saw Kelly, standing idly. She hardly recognized her. Her hair was ghostly white, stringy and unkempt. Her face pale as her hair. Her green eyes seemed to have been drained of her colour, black circles surrounded her colourless irises. Those ashen eyes gazed upon Liara with a blank expression.

"Liara T'soni?" She said. Her voice was weak, hoarse.

"Goddess..." Liara said under her breath. She cleared her throat. "Yes, it's me."

"Nice to see you, I guess." Kelly's lips twitched oddly, as if she were trying to form a smile. After a few moments the twitching stopped. Kelly waved Liara forward. Liara stepped into her Spartan room. Her room was empty, featuring only a sheet-less bed and a waterless toilet. It was 6 feet wide and maybe a dozen in length. A camera was mounted in the upper corner of the room and a vid screen was mounted at the foot of the bed. The vid screen had a kinetic barrier raised in front of it.

"Like my room?" Kelly asked.

"It's... nice." Liara said unevenly. She noticed a strange scar along Kelly's neck.

"It's not as nice as my old room but they had to move me."

"Why?"

Kelly pointed the scar along her neck. "That one and these ones, too." She rolled up her sleeves and displayed her arms filled with countless lacerations and contusions. Liara shivered seeing the litany of self-inflicted wounds.

"One more attempt and they give me a straight jacket. Almost sounds like a prize, huh?" She remarked dryly with another failed attempt at a smile.

"What happened?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Extreme Depressive Episode. Physician heal thyself." She said flatly.

"I mean..."

"To get me here? I already had PTSD from the Collector's... I was okay for a while, working in the Citadel. Then the Reapers came. Those cold hands came for me again." Her voice changed from a dull monotone, increasing in pitch, volume and emotion. "I went for the escape pods but I wasn't quick enough. One of those Reaper things grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke up and I was in those cocoons again... only worse. The... liquid was cold and gooey, I could feel it seeping into my body...and I could hear a voice from outside whispering in my mind. The voice was telling me how I would ascend, how I should let go of my flesh... I saw other people in cocoons like me. I saw them scream and struggle. Oh god!" Kelly started shouting and pacing around in her room. "I saw them... liquefied... I heard those people scream... And I saw those... things emerge from those cocoons ! Oh god! I kept waiting for my turn... And then, just before it seemed my turn, everything stopped. I saw a big red light... everything went quiet, cold. So cold... I thought I was going to die there... I wish I had!" She banged her head on the wall so hard it made a hole. She banged her head again. Liara and the Salarian grabbed her and pulled her away from the wall. Kelly bled from where she'd hit her head. Liara held her as she cried and trembled. The Salarian applied Medi-gel to her wound.

"I'm sorry." Liara finally said.

"Me too." Kelly said. Her trembling subsiding, looking at the Asari with sad, empty eyes. "I miss the old Kelly. I miss flirty Kelly, bubbly Kelly, dance happy Kelly... I don't think I'll ever see her again."

The two women were silent for a time, Liara gently rubbing Kelly's shoulders as her sobbing decreased.

"So, why are you here? You didn't come to see me." Kelly said.

"Well, yes and no." Liara said. "I'm here because Shepard's here."

"She's here, in the psych ward?" Kelly pulled away and looked at Liara directly. It almost sounded like hope in her voice.

"No. In a... private room."

"So she's not fucked up like me?" Her voice was flat again, but Liara detected disappointment.

"You're not... messed up." She stammered, trying to raise her spirits.

"I'm a psychologist. If I can't recognize the symptoms in myself I'm not much good."

Liara changed the subject. "Well, she's in a coma but getting better... I think she's still having nightmares."

"Yeah...I remember she had those back on...back when we were... on the Normandy. I wish Shepard was awake, so she could rescue me again. Rescue me from my nightmares. Do you think she could do that?"

"I'm sure she could." Liara said, trying to sound hopeful but knowing how childish it sounded.

"You're just saying that." Kelly looked away and down at the floor. She continued to look at the ground as she spoke. "I'm on so many drugs! And none of them can stop me from dreaming! I wish they could give you something to make the dreams stop. " She looked back at Liara, her face a pallid void. "Thanks for dropping by, Liara. I think I need to be alone again. Go back to Shepard. She loves you so much. Whenever we talked she couldn't stop gushing about you, especially after Illium and Hagalaz. It was... cute. I wish I had someone like that right now. " Kelly withdrew into her room and stared at the hole in the wall. Liara waved goodbye and left.

"Sorry about the mess." Kelly apologized. The hole was lined with wires, shards of cracked drywall. She thought it an appropriate decoration for her room. It reminded her of the hole in her soul, her former self. The Salarian came and used his Omni-Tool to patch up the hole. Kelly sighed sadly as the door closed. Alone with only her memories of torment for company.


	5. Things as yet Unfulfilled

**Chapter 5-Things As Yet Unfulfilled **

_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun_.- Jane Austen

* * *

"Are you taking the piss?" Zaeed intoned, less than pleased. He glared at Liara with his one good eye.

"I just need your help to move the contents of this closet into this other closet down the hall so I can have a work space. Please, it took me two days to clear this with the administration."

"Do I look like a bloody mover to you? I'm standing guard for the Commander. Admiral Hackett's not paying me to move rubbish around."

"I'll pay you then."

"I don't want money. Bloody hell, never thought I'd hear me say that. Anyway, you're an information broker. I want some information." Zaeed's tone gave the impression he wouldn't take kindly to a refusal.

"What information is that?"

"Where to find an old friend of mine. One last job before I retire."

"Vido Santiago?"

"Exactly. You know where to find that damn wanker, don't you?"

Liara sighed, sensing the mercenary had learned little since joining the Normandy. "Yes, I do. Help me and I'll forward you the information to your Omni-Tool."

"Deal. Right then, let's get cracking."

Liara helped Zaeed move the equipment out closet into another closet further down the hall. With something to gain, Zaeed was more amenable to helping. The closet was nearly overstocked with cleaning and other maintenance supplies, shelves and racks. The closet they moved it too barely had enough room to accommodate everything. It took a half hour. When it was done Liara left to return to the Normandy to collect her things.

* * *

It felt strange, sad, stepping onto the Normandy for probably the last time. Two crates with all of her and Shepard's goods was placed by the airlock, Glyph was hovering nearby. The crew was busy, preparing for launch. She veered into the cockpit to say goodbye to Joker. She was shocked to find him absent and Cortez in his place.

"Where's Joker?" Liara asked.

"He's in Medical." Cortez said sadly. "If he weren't such a damn good pilot he'd be a section 8. Burnout, stress, exhaustion, grief. Poor guy's really broken up over EDI and his family, the Commander too. I tried talking to him, hell, everyone has, but he won't listen. It's hard to see him like that, can hardly recognize him from the old Joker. He's being sedated for now but Dr. Chakwas is trying to get some kind of leave arranged for him."

"That would do him some good." Liara said.

"Will it? There aren't many tropical vacation spots left. Everywhere you go there's evidence the Reapers came through. And it's not like he can go climb Mount Kilimanjaro or anything. There's so many dead they're not bothering with proper burials, people just get dumped into mass graves, better to work on other rebuilding stuff. Anyway." Cortez stood up and shook Liara's hand. "It's been great having you here. At first it felt kinda weird having an civilian Asari XO on an Alliance ship but you did a damn good job."

"Thank you Cortez. You're a fine pilot and I always felt safe with you at the helm. You'll do well."

"Thanks." Cortez nodded and sat back down. Liara walked further into the CIC. She saw Williams near the Galaxy map, consulting her Omni-Tool. She expected to see Traynor but she wasn't there. Williams looked at Liara and nodded sadly.

"So... this is goodbye, isn't it. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"I shall miss you Williams. I shall miss everyone on the Normandy."

Williams gently hugged the young Asari. "God, I feel like I'm saying goodbye to a sister. I wish I could stay but...orders are orders. I know you'll take good care of the Commander. Be sure to give her my message."

"I will." Liara said and parted.

"Before you go, Admiral Hackett wants to talk to you on the QEC."

Liara was surprised. She nodded and said goodbye to her friend. She hurriedly walked towards the vidcomm room. It took a few minutes before the Admiral appeared.

"Dr. T'soni, thanks for reaching me."

"What is it, Admiral?"

"I want to thank you personally for all your work the past few years and also being there for the Commander. I don't think she could've made it this far without people like you. I'm also asking for your help."

"Help with what?"

"All of us are very vulnerable right now. The Relay network is severely damaged, we've all suffered crippling losses of life, material, military strength and infrastructure. The galactic economy's crippled, logistics are a nightmare, millions are starving. The situation is perfect for some other force to make an aggressive move on us. Information is our most valuable resource, a resource we're lacking. That's why I'm sending the Normandy out so soon. With your network, you could be a great asset to us. I want you to keep your eyes peeled for any hint of a threat, wherever it may come from."

"If I find anything, I'll inform you although my network isn't what it once was."

"We're all trying to make more with less." Hacket replied.

"One thing, Admiral. At the risk of overstepping my bounds, I'd like to recommend Specialist Traynor for promotion."

"That's the third recommendation I've received. I've already gotten the paperwork started. "

"Third recommendation?"

"Yes, I've received one from Lt. Commander Williams and Commander Shepard. She sent me a housecleaning email before she left for Earth."

"Housecleaning?"

"Yes. That's what we call it when we send out final instructions if the worst befalls us in the field of battle."

"You mean... a will?" Liara asked, dreading the finality of that word.

"Among other things, yes."

"What was in hers?" Liara asked, her voice anxious.

"I don't know. I haven't read it. Nor do I intend to."

Liara looked to the digital image of the hardened Admiral. "You're not the only one holding out hope, Doctor. Thank you again for everything. Hackett out."

* * *

She went throughout the Normandy as much to say her goodbyes as to acquaint herself one last time with the ship that had changed so much. The smells, the sounds, the textures, to experience them all one last time. Many of the familiar faces were gone. Tali was on the Destiny Ascension, the temporary home of the Council, as ambassador. Garrus was being ferried back to Palavan. Javik had already left, leaving only a curt if positive farewell message. She went to the cargo hold and bade farewell to Vega. They hadn't interacted much on their time aboard the Normandy, but there was respect and camaraderie. She went to Medical next. It was empty except for Dr. Chakwas and Joker. Joker was sedated. Even unconscious his body was tense, his face tightly wound, his face and skin pale.

"I've never seen Joker so... broken." Liara said sadly.

Dr. Chakwas nodded sadly. "Yes. It's a sad truism that the deepest wounds are the least visible. Psychology is still as much an art as a science. There's not much that I can do for him. I've requested permission to put him on leave but that's pending at the moment. I have a feeling it will be pending for some time. I can only hope he gets better. Rested he can still function satisfactorily but without leave or rest his condition will deteriorate. But at the risk of sounding callous, I've seen worse cases in the past few days."

"As have I." Liara said sadly.

"Yes, I heard you visited Ms. Chambers. I offered my services to the Nightingale while the Normandy's been docked. A terrible shame and I hope this place is much more quiet from now on."

"Yes." Liara replied solemnly, not entirely sure who or what specifically the Doctor was referring to.

"I'm sorry, Liara, I don't mean to be so downcast. It's been an honour to serve with you. You've come a long way, no longer wide eyed and naïve. Give the Commander my regards. With you, I know she's in the most capable hands." Liara looked upon Joker's sleeping body one last time and left the medical bay. She walked through the ship, despite it buzzing with active crew members, it seemed empty, devoid of life and character. She left the Normandy, disappointed at not being able to find Traynor. Past the threshold of the airlock she looked back into the cool blue of the Normandy, disappointed she wouldn't be able to see it sail off or to take part in another journey as its crew.

With her Omni-Tool she was able to hover the crates towards Shepard's quarters. Glyph floated nearby. As she wound by the now familiar corridors towards Cassandra's room she discovered where Traynor was. Liara saw her, kneeling next to Cassandra's bed. Holding her hand. Liara remained outside the room, Zaeed was floating around, keeping out of earshot. She kept within earshot but Traynor was focused on Cassandra and didn't see her.

"... speak to you with the others. I'm sorry but... You reminded me so much of vids I've seen. Piles of dead, burnt bodies being rounded up and just dumped into ditches... It hurt a lot. But you've gotten so much better. Your hands are almost totally healed, your face is coming back, your feet too... I wish I could stay longer but I have to leave, duty calls... I want to thank you, Cassandra, for everything. You made me a part of the team, you gave me confidence, encouraged me, believed in me... even though you have to admit I'm the better chess player!" Traynor chuckled weakly. "I grew so much thanks to you... and... Even though those were our darkest days, they were the best days of my life, because I got to spend it with people like you... I only wish that... you know...well, I'm just being selfish there." Samantha paused and when she resumed her voice was hesitant, as if she were addressing a difficult truth. "Liara's here for you, you deserve another... I know you'll make it through. And whenever you think you're getting good at chess, call me, I'll knock you down a peg." She was quiet for a time. "Oh sod it! I love you, Cassandra." She furtively kissed her cheek and stood up to leave. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Liara. Mortification spread over her face like a rapidly spreading pox.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Traynor said, blushing and looking like she'd rather stand in front of a Reaper with nothing other than a banana to defend herself.

"It's okay." Liara said softly though she did feel rather awkward. She shouldn't have eavesdropped. Zaeed was surprisingly discreet with remaining at distance while standing guard with visitors. "Before you left I wanted to thank you."

"Why?" There was no hiding the surprise in her voice.

"When we crashed I was selfish, absorbed in my own pain and grief. You allowed me to focus and get us back here. You gave me hope and every minute I see my hope justified. Thank you."

She nodded and grabbed both of Liara's hands. "Goodbye, Liara. Take care of yourself, but her, most of all. Especially her." They nodded politely to another and Traynor left, quickly walking down the long hallway out of sight.

Liara set herself to work. She went into the spare closet and unpacked her Shadow Broker gear. Dozens of computer terminals, transmitter descramblers. Glyph helped with the software connections but it still took a few hours before it was ready. She uploaded the data to Zaeed as promised and also checked in with Feron. She read some of the new data streams but she couldn't focus.

She grabbed her keyboard and went into Cassandra's room. Cassandra's look had improved. Her hands and feet were completely healed, the skin pristine. Her face had begun clearing up, her nose was healed and her cheeks and forehead was starting to shed the burnt skin.

"I'm back, Cass. The Normandy had to leave. It was sad to say goodbye, so much of my life is in that ship. But I have a feeling we'll see some of them again. I set up my information gear in the next room although Feron's doing most of the work. He's happy to hear you're doing well. It's almost miraculous, your skin's coming through. Even your bones are starting to heal. The doctors are all amazed at how you're doing. I hope you'll wake up soon. I can't wait to look into your eyes again, kiss your lips, make love... Goddess, I'm getting carried away! I brought my keyboard. I hope to learn a few more songs now that I have time. I 'm going to learn that piece you really like, the Moonlight Sonata. For now I suppose this will have to do." Liara played the keyboard, the same piece of music she'd played in the apartment on the Citadel, the one piece she knew. Liara closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. So lost that she didn't notice Cassandra's fingers flexing in time with the music.


	6. Awakening

******Author's Note:** _Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story so far. I suggest you listen to the first movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata when reading this, I was when I was writing it. I hope you like this chapter and all the chapters that follow :) _

* * *

**Chapter 6-Awakening **

_Be calm, only by a clam consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.__  
__ever thine__  
__ever mine__  
__ever ours_- Ludvig Van Beethoven.

* * *

Liara was awakened by Cassandra's shaking body, her body wrapped in a cold sweat. Her night tremors had decreased in their violence since her arrival. She wasn't being thrown off the bed anymore but they still occurred with disheartening regularity. It frightened her. _How long will she have these dreams? How can I help her with her dreams?_ She touched Cassandra's cheek. Her face was now completely healed, free of burns. Though her olive skin was still rather pale.

"Cassandra," She whispered into her ear. "It's me, Liara. Come towards my voice. Come to the light. I'm here for you, waiting for you. I know you'll be here soon. We'll be together soon and we can spend all our lives together. Just keep coming towards me, you're getting so much closer, you just need to me make one final push." Her shaking subsided and her breathing went back to normal. "Goodnight, my love. I'll see you in the morning." Liara kissed Cassandra's forehead and quickly went back to sleep.

She reawakened as the nurse arrived to change her saline solution as well as her bandages. Zaeed arrived to relieve Samara of guarding duties and made another clumsy if amusing attempt at wining her charms. Liara helped the nurse with changing her bandages. Cassandra's forearms and knees were mostly healed, and evidence of healing was beginning to show itself above her elbows and knees, her neck was mostly healed as well. With an alcohol soaked cloth they gently rubbed the dead, burnt flesh away. She was eager to help, but it hurt seeing Cassandra's body so burnt and unrecognizable. The burnt flesh seemed almost necrotic, it had a strange, pulpy texture. Normally the act of wiping Cassandra's naked body with a cloth would've thrilled her but such thoughts were far from her mind. It was all about healing and helping her love.

She understood perfectly what Traynor felt. Despite the pain, the signs of hope were obvious. She'd started making plans for Cassandra's recovery. Benezia had an estate on Thessia's fourth moon that she'd inherited. The estate was grand yet modest, refined yet uncomplicated, littered with streams, gardens and fountains. It was quiet, located on a beach, miles from the nearest city. It's isolation had allowed it to escape the Reapers' eye. She knew Cassandra would be happy there, they often spoke of finding somewhere quiet they could run to. Liara needed only to hire contractors to install communications and security systems. She left after they'd finished changing bandages to eat breakfast and to returned to her Shadow Broker network.

* * *

_To: Liara T'soni  
From: Garrus Vakarian  
Subject: Fwd: Report re: Attempted Sabotage of Element Zero reactor in Megiddo Valley, Palavan._

_Hey Liara, _

_Thanks for keeping in touch and letting me know how you and the Commander are doing. I hope she wakes up soon. She still owes me a drink. I hear the Alliance is planning some big party for her with speeches, medals, promotions and who knows what else. I can't imagine how much she'd hate that. It'll be fun to watch her squirm, don't you think? Things are busy. Tali and I have barely had time to talk since this business ended but thankfully she's very flexible. I thought killing off the Reapers would make everything simpler. Anyway, I just thought I'd share this with you since it's important. _

_Take care_

_From: General Garrus Vakarian  
To: Primarch Victus  
Subject: Report re: Attack of Element Zero reactor in Megiddo Valley, Palavan. _

_Attack occurred at 25:39 local time. Reactor was assaulted as the plant was undergoing a shift change. Facility was attacked by a team of 10 members air dropped from a shuttle. They landed adjacent to the rear (employee) entrance. Before the assailants were able to gain access to the facility they were spotted by security staff who initiated lockdown procedures. A firefight ensued with security personnel suffering 1 dead and two wounded and four civilian casualties (see attachment). Nine of the attackers were eliminated by security personnel. The tenth ingested a suicide tablet rather than be taken prisoner. The attackers were five turians, three asari and two humans. All were listed as MPD (missing-presumed dead) by their respective governments and have no apparent links with another. Thus the motive for the attack is unclear. That the attack occurred during a shift change suggests the assailants have some intelligence gathering capabilities. The shuttle employed a stealth system that made tracking impossible. Use of a shuttle suggests they have access to larger vessels. Engagement lasted 13.3 standard minutes. Facility suffered only minor damage, estimated at under 1,000 credits. This is the third attack on an Eezo reactor in the past fortnight. Recommend increased security for all reactor facilities as well as sharing this information with others on the Council. _

_From: Primarch Victus  
To: General Garrus Vakarian  
Subject: Re- Report re: Attempted Sabotage of Eezo reactor in Megiddo Valley._

_General Vakarian, _

_Thank you for your report. Please implement your recommendations as you see fit bearing in mind our limited resources. You may want to explore the possibility of hiring private security organizations to accomplish this. I agree it is best to share this with the Council. _

Liara read the email from Garrus. She'd received dozens of similar reports about attacks on Element Zero reactors and storage facilities from across the galaxy. In looking at the successful attacks it was clear the motive was robbery. Refined Element Zero stolen and the robbers fled, without any other looting or taking possession of the facility. These attempts shared further similarities, all were carried out by small multi-species teams, in cases where the attempts failed, the robbers were never taken alive, choosing either to fight to the death or to ingest suicide tablets. Knowledge about these attacks was being kept secret, there were enough problems with the economy and stock market without alarum raised about threatened eezo stocks. What was behind these attacks?

The documents she'd read indicated most thought mercenaries and pirates were behind these attacks. But the spread and similarity of these attacks, and the fact that the attackers wore no standard uniform or armour indicated otherwise to her. Omega's mercenaries had suffered large losses in the fight against the Reapers and even if they were to unite, they wouldn't have the reach or vision to implement a plan on such a scale. Besides, they had their own reserves of eezo and other minerals. Many of these companies were themselves charged with protecting a lot of these facilities, they would have nothing to gain by staging these attempted robberies. Some had speculated that it might be the work of private mining companies. Many of these companies had been so thoroughly decimated by the war that it was impossible to imagine they could finance an operation like this. She thought it was simplistic, and perhaps wishful thinking, to think these incidents were the results of mercenary or private companies.

* * *

It had been ten days since she'd started learning the piece and she felt ready. She'd mastered the Moonlight Sonata technically, learning the piece in sections but hadn't yet played the entire piece in one sitting. She was struggling with the emotional component. Human music could be so explosive, passionate, primal, dangerous and also sublimely beautiful. Just like the humans themselves. She didn't care for the music in dance clubs. Traditional Asari music, while elegant in its interweaving of complexity and subtlety, often using biotics to enhance performance, was far more restrained than its human counterpart. It was impossible to remain unmoved by the best human music. Liara had read Beethoven's biography, a solitary man who lost his hearing, only to continue writing incredible music had deeply touched her. That determination, strength of will reminded her of Cassandra. Single minded in her goal of fighting the Reapers, despite the entire galaxy doubting her, she persisted, succeeded and had scarcely faltered during that time. Yet Liara knew all too well the toll it had cast upon her, upon them. She couldn't imagine Cassandra anything other than a soldier, yet she couldn't see Cassandra returning to that life. _There's been so much death in my life, Liara._

Liara looked upon Cassandra's comatose body. Her skin had mostly regained its lovely olive hue, her burnt skin had largely healed though burns remained in some isolated and dispersed patches, her raven hair had returned to its normal silken texture and was growing, it seemed a matter of time before she would awaken. Liara had been extremely anxious the past few days, waiting for her love to awaken. Only learning on the keyboard could she distract herself and release the intolerable tension.

"Well, this is it, Cass." Liara said. "I'm going to try to play the piece the whole way through. Let's hope for beginner's luck." She closed her eyes and began playing the piece, slowly, delicately. Her body swayed subtly in time with the music, she found the emotions of the piece. She thought of their times together, saving her life on Therum, the first time their minds touched, how quickly their feelings for another burgeoned, the first time they made love, her grief at losing her, the toil she went through to recover her body, her guilt at giving her away to Cerberus. The potent fusion of dread and exhilaration, seeing her again after two years, despite it all being unable to resist a touch, a kiss. When it all ended on Hagalaz how wonderful it had felt when they'd recommitted to another. Two years of mourning and yearning released a in an overwhelming maelström of love making. Just as quickly as she'd arrived, she'd left, gone to fight the Collectors and was then imprisoned for six months and they were scarcely able to do anything other than write covert letters to another. Finally being reunited on the Normandy but forced to put the needs of the galaxy above their own insatiable desire, need, to be close with another. So much of their relationship was brief and intense reunions interrupted by long intolerable absences. _That's going to end now_.

She imagined their future together, undisturbed by worry or sorrow, long days spent making love, raising children, seeing Cassandra move onto a new chapter in her life, a kind of human matriarch. Maybe she would retire as Shadow Broker one day, pass on the title to Feron. It was all fanciful and childish, but her faith in her human partner had never gone unanswered and there was no reason to believe that would change. _Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children. _

She finished the piece, sustaining the last chord far longer than Beethoven had intended. She opened her eyes and found her eyesight blurry, surprised that she'd shed tears. The emotion of the piece, yes, she'd hit it. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Cassandra. Her body was the same only there was something different. It took a moment to realize there were a pair green emerald eyes staring back at her and further few seconds to realize what that meant.

"Oh Goddess! You're awake!" Liara flung herself and jumped on top of Cassandra. Cassandra strained to groan in discomfort. Liara bombarded her face in a flurry of rapid fire kisses. "I knew you'd make it!" Liara kissed her forehead. "I never doubted you!" She kissed her cheek. "I love you!" She kissed her neck. "So much!" She kissed Cassandra's dry lips. Cassandra meekly returned the kiss and their lips touched for several long seconds. Liara pressed her body against Cassandra's, eliciting another weakened groan from her. Cassandra weakly raised her arm and gently touched Liara's cheek. Green eyes stared into blue, and blue into green. Cassandra coughed weakly, she spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper, every word took effort, she swallowed loudly and painfully between each word. But there was no doubting the power and sincerity behind her words or the irrepressible fire behind her singular eyes.

"Love... you...Liara."

Liara smiled brilliantly, happily. "I love you, Cassandra. So much. I've been here for you the whole time you've been asleep. I'll always be here for you, my love."

"Knew...you'd...be...here."

Liara melted in rapturous joy. Her faith had been rewarded, justified. They gently, happily held another. The future held trials, tribulations and sorrow. But that didn't matter. Not now. Nothing else in the universe mattered.


	7. First Steps

**Chapter 7-First Steps **

_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend_.― Albert Camus

* * *

"This is incredible, Cass. But parts of it don't seem to make sense."

"I know." Cassandra nodded wearily. She'd been awake for two days now. She was tired and weak, even walking to the washroom exhausted her, she couldn't walk without crutches. Sanderson had pestered her with hundreds of questions and it hadn't improved her mood or her fatigue. They were sitting in bed together, working on Cassandra's report to the Alliance, and hence, the entire galaxy, about what happened on the Citadel. Samara and Zaeed were sitting in the room, like children listening to tales told by a campfire. Writing the report had been difficult, but Liara had been there every instant, helping compose the report and organize Cassandra's thoughts.

"I could barely think straight, I thought it might've been lying to me. I just hoped I made the best choice. Maybe the Catalyst was just badly designed or malfunctioned along the way."

"You made the right decision." Liara said. "Choosing to control them, you'd have been guilty of the same hubris as the Illusive Man. It might've corrupted you. The other choice, to rewrite the genetic structure of every living thing in the galaxy without consent is an extreme violation and just as hubristic."

Cassandra nodded. "I wish I could've done it without killing EDI, without wiping out the Geth." She looked down and shook her head. "All my arguments with Javik and the Illusive Man, about how we could win with honour, without surrendering to fear... they were all for nothing. My precious principles, when it mattered, I had to ditch them. They were right, and I was wrong."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you did a fantastic job. None of us would be alive if it weren't for you. You're the biggest goddamn hero in the galaxy." Zaeed said with sincere admiration.

"What about you, Samara? I can't imagine your Justicar code would look kindly upon me right now."

"No, it wouldn't." Samara said evenly." The Justicar code is detailed and absolute, and leaves no room for ambiguity. However, I've had much time to reflect. I am the last Justicar and perhaps it is a fallacy to apply absolutes in situations where they do not apply. The world in which our order was founded hasn't existed for several centuries... I cannot judge you but I know your heart to be pure and uncorrupted. Perhaps that is enough."

Cassandra said nothing and stared at the ground, Zaeed and Samara's words had no effect on her. Liara gently rubbed Cassandra's shoulder.

"I think she's had enough excitement for today. Thanks for dropping by." Liara said, a bit too eager to get them to leave. They left and Zaeed lightly closed the door behind them. Cassandra continued to stir silently, staring at the ground and breathing heavily. Liara continued to massage her shoulder, waiting patiently for her to speak her mind. The past two days had been a violent whirlwind of emotions, the initial joy at reawakening, her physical pain and weakness, the monotony of having to file reports. But the strongest adjustment was dealing with Cassandra herself, alternated between moments of grief, anger and joy.

"Nobody gets it!" Her voice was still weak, threatening to break but there was no doubting it was filled with anguish, anger, recrimination. "I've committed genocide! Genocide! I wiped out an entire sapient species, with a single thought! I'm a monster! And all everyone wants to do is promote me and give me medals and tell me what a great job I did... It's all bullshit! If I did half as good a job as I should've, it wouldn't have come to that."

"You can't blame yourself." Liara said softly. "You did all you could. You did far more than anyone could've dreamed of doing! If the Council had listened to you years ago, if they hadn't cravenly cowered after Sovereign's attack, it wouldn't have been so disastrous."

"I just... should've done a better job at convincing them!"

"You did." Liara said firmly. Cassandra looked at Cassandra, those marvellous green eyes probing hers. "When you spread the cure to the Genophage, when you got the backing of the Krogan, Turians and Salarians! When after all you've been through with them, you enlisted the Batarians! When you ended the war between the Quarians and the Geth! If one person had done just one of those things, they would be honoured for centuries. But you've accomplished all this!"

"I... didn't do it alone."

Liara didn't know if it was modesty or self -loathing.

"We all stand on the shoulders of giants." She said, she'd heard it somewhere and regretted it immediately. It sounded trite.

"That's not what I'm mad about!" Cassandra slammed her fists on the bed. Liara softened her voice.

"I don't think anyone will ever have an answer for you, Cass. Those were unprecedented times. Our entire galaxy was facing extinction. Was it the right thing to do? Could it have been avoided? Were there other choices? I think had you ignored those choices the Reapers would've continued with their assault and no one would've survived. You committed a smaller evil to enable a greater good. You're no stranger to this."

"But... on this scale? No one who commits evil thinks they're committing evil. How am I any different? How do I know I'm not a monster?"

"Because you're sitting here in bed with someone who loves you. Someone who knows the incorruptible good in your heart. Because you're ashamed of the evil you've done. Monsters aren't known for their remorse or moral conscience."

Cassandra sighed and absorbed Liara's words. Slowly she nodded, faced her and held both her hands. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Cass."

"Thanks, Liara. You're... everything to me." They kissed lightly.

"I know... but feel free to keep telling me." Liara teased.

Cassandra smiled. "I think I will."

* * *

"Commander, I just read your report. If it was anyone other than you, I'd say it doesn't add up." Admiral Hackett intoned. They couldn't see another but she could guess what he looked like. Shepard was sitting at Liara's work station, using the communication device. Liara was sitting beside her.

"I know Admiral but what's there is the truth. For a while I thought it was lying to me. I just prayed I made the right choice."

"People will debate it but given your options I think you might the right choice."

"I hope so, Admiral. It was a huge price to pay."

"No one thought this would be easy. We all knew sacrifices would be made."

"I know, it's just..." Cassandra shrugged and looked downward. Liara gently touched her shoulder. "Nevermind."

"Everyone's glad to hear you're up and recovering. We're planning a festive gala in a few months. It'll be a fundraiser for reconstruction efforts, and a way to honour our heroes, like you."

Cassandra sighed in resignation. "I'll go."

"This may be premature, but have you given any thoughts to your future?"

Cassandra looked to Liara. Liara nodded and squeezed Cassandra's hand in support.

"Yes... I want to retire."

The Admiral was silent for several seconds. Cassandra continued, her voice weary and haunted. It was the voice she used when the days were at their darkest, after Thessia, when the Normandy had been grounded, when she spoke of her fear of going through the Omega 4 relay. She hoped to never again hear Cassandra use that tone of voice.

"Admiral, there's been so much death in my life. I want there to be life." She looked into Liara's eyes and squeezed her hand. Liara squeezed back and felt her soul stirring. _Lots of little blue children. _

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, it is. I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I know what I don't want to. That's enough for now. "

"I'll get the paperwork started but if you change your mind I'll keep a seat warm for you. If you need anything it's yours. Hackett out."

Cassandra breathed loudly. "We'll... that's it. Here ends the 15 year career of Commander Shepard. Or maybe its 13 years."

"A magnificent career!" Liara said, rubbing Cassandra's shoulder.

"It didn't start off so great... but it ended better." Liara remembered her first weeks aboard the Normandy, avowing to Cassandra she'd read up on her actions in Torfan. Cassandra had angrily shouted at her for digging into her past. The outburst had wounded as much as it had confused. She didn't understand the anger then, but she did now. Anger, though, wasn't the right word. It was hard to find traces of that Cassandra in the Cassandra she knew and loved. But every once in a while, a trace of it showed itself.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Cassandra said, a bit too eagerly.

"I'll get your lunch for you."

"No, I'm going for lunch."

"Cassandra, you can barely walk!"

"I'll crawl then." Cassandra grabbed her crutches.

"But the doctors want you to take it easy! You might hurt yourself."

"The doctors don't spend all day in a broom closet!"

"At least you have good company."

"That I do." Cassandra smiled gratefully at Liara but there was no dissuasion in that smile. Liara stood up, she knew all to well her stubborn determination and wasn't going to oppose her. Not yet, at least. Cassandra gripped her crutches, they were an ancient design with large manacles that supported the forearms. She transferred her balance onto the crutches and leaned forward. She rose slowly. Her arms shook with the force it took to raise herself. She exhaled loudly.

"I can do this." She said quietly. She stood on her legs and placed the crutches ahead of her, taking a tentative step. She took a few more steps forward. Liara opened the door.

"Going for a stroll, Commander?" Zaeed asked, his voice tainted with skepticism, but also admiration. If anyone could appreciate stubborn determination, it was him.

Cassandra said nothing but took a few steps forward. She had gained some momentum but her atrophied muscles were giving pause. She left her room and made her way up the corridor, a few steps at a time. She took another dozen paces before stopping. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Liara stood next to her, keeping a watchful and concerned eye. She wanted to lend a hand, carry her, get her a hover chair, anything. But she knew Cassandra would object, so she could only stand and watch.

"I can do this." She said again.

She made a few more steps, continuing to sweat and breathe heavily. Liara had never seen her so exhausted. She watched and stood next to her. Her pace slowed, the pause between steps increased. Walking to the first bend in the corridor, a walk that Liara accomplished in dozens of seconds without any second thought took Cassandra a full five minutes to make. At this rate it would take her another hour to get to the cafeteria.

Cassandra took another bound. Due to fatigue, and the sweat accumulating in her palms, she lost her grip on the crutches. She fell face first to the hard floor. The cold ground hit her like a sledgehammer, breaking the bridge of her nose. She groaned, as much from pain as from humiliation. Liara knelt down and collected her in her arms. A small pool of blood lay on the tiled floor.

"Alright , Commander?" Zaeed asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped angrily.

"Mr. Massani, can you go to administration and see if you can get her a hover chair?"

"Sure thing." Zaeed left. Cassandra broke down and started sobbing. Liara held her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. You just need to take it easy for a while."

They stood up. Liara used some medigel on Cassandra's nose and it healed quickly. Liara lightly kissed her mended nose and chuckled. Cassandra's green eyes were frustrated but filled with adoration, gratitude, love. Liara led her slowly back to her room where they sat down again on the bed. Cassandra's mood had brightened by then and she laughed at herself.

"Just don't say 'I told you so'."

Liara looked at her coyly. "I won't *say* it."

Cassandra chuckled. "Smart ass!"

"But you like my ass."

"I love your azure, and all your other parts too!"

They cuddled and kissed another lovingly.

"Can you believe we've spent two days in bed together and we haven't made love once?" Cass said.

"A terrible tragedy, but I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself." She teased.

"Sounds like a challenge." Cass said, caressing Liara's thighs.

"You think you're up to it?"

"Only one way to find out."

They kissed passionately, unable to resist the other. Liara felt Cassandra's fatigue but also her burning desire, passion. Liara felt those hands caressing her body in familiar ways she loved so much. She touched Cassandra's burning cheeks, her olive skin blushing a deep shade of crimson. Their passion kindled blue biotic flames alight, bathing the room in a gentle blue hue. And then they heard a bellowing Englishman, walking down the hallway towards them, spoiling the mood.

"Right, Commander. I got you your hover chair. You wouldn't believe the bloody forms they wanted me to sign. So I just said bollocks to that and nicked one. One of the nurses complained so I told her her I was getting it for you. That got her quiet, real quick. Place is run by a bunch of damn tossers! You better hurry up, the mess closes in 30 minutes! What? Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

_To: Liara T'soni  
From: Feron  
Subject: Alliance QEC Intercepts. _

_Liara,_

_Here's some more intel you should know about. Eezo attacks are increasing but I can't find anything in the data that indicates a motivate or originator. I'm glad you and the Commander are doing well, though at the risk of sounding selfish I admit I'm starting to feel overwhelmed. _

_Feron_

* * *

_Voice transcript of QEC conversation between Adm. Hackett and Lt. Cmdr. Williams. Time and date stamp 2130-09212186. _

_H: Anything to report, Commander?_

_W: Yes, sir. We investigated the disappearance of that Salarian Freighter. It was hijacked. _

_H: What are the details?_

_W: They got boarded by a stealth shuttle. A team of a dozen stormed them, a mix of techs, soldiers and biotics. The Salarians tried to fight them off but this was a civilian ship and the commando team killed everyone who didn't get away in an escape pod. We got 10 survivors, that means 40 are dead. It was carrying 10 million units of refined eezo from a mining facility onto the Salarian homeworld. _

_H: That's a lot of eezo. Were you able to formulate a tactical analysis? _

_W: One of the Salarians uploaded internal security footage onto his Omni-Tool. The commandos all wore helmets so they couldn't see faces or even what species they were, but we can tell there were a couple of Turians. They wore generic, average grade armour. They moved quickly, using fairly standard rush tactics. They made directly for the conn, shooting anyone in their way, hacked a few security mechs, deployed combat drones. Once they secured the conn they spaced everyone they didn't shoot by opening the airlocks and disabling all the other hatches. The freighter made it to the next relay and we weren't able to discover where it went. One other thing, sir. The Salarian's Omni-Tool detected strange emissions coming from the shuttle. We haven't figured out what these emissions are but we're working on it. Admiral, how many of these stealth shuttles are out there? I thought they were just a prototype. _

_H: When it's headquarters was attacked we found Cerberus had their own stealth shuttles. It's possible some escaped the battle. It's likely some were stolen or the technology's been copied. There's been a lot of looting through the galaxy, this is just another example. Thank you for your report, Commander. I have another job for your crew. I want you to head to Rannoch and gather some intel. _

_W: What are we looking for?_

_H: The Quarians have petitioned to rejoin the Council. They generated a lot of good will. Once the Council is up and running I don't see too many objecting to them rejoining. I think they haven't been open to us about what they're doing with all the Geth technology. _

_W: I thought they were being broken down into scrap and recycled to give them building materials?_

_H: That may be true, but some of them may be up to something. You should read up on Admiral __Daro'Xen vas Moreh__ who was very much in favour of experimenting on them. She's regarded as an extremist but she still has power, influence and a number of sympathizers and people under her command. She may be using their deactivation as an opportunity to further her experiments. Given recent events the less we experiment with synthetics the better. Officially you're to meet the Admiralty board to vet their application. You're a Spectre and a friend of Shepard's, that gives you a lot of weight. I also want numbers, if you can tally the number of known Geth units against the numbers the Quarians and the Alliance have accounted for, we can discover if there's been any pilfering. I recommend you speak with Ambassador Zorah, you're old friends, she may be willing to give you some intel. Good luck Commander. I know you've been ridden hard these past few months but once everything's stabilized, your crew will have the shore leave they deserve. We're counting on you. Hackett out. _

* * *

_Voice transcript of QEC conversation between Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Lt. Cmdr. Williams. Time and date stamp 2340-09212186. _

_Z: Ashley, It's good to hear from you! How are you doing?_

_W: I'm doing good. Overworked, stressed but good. At least we don't have Cerberus or the Reapers to worry about. _

_Z: I hated those bosh'tets! Did you hear the good news?_

_W: Skipper's awake. I knew she'd wake up. Liara must be on cloud nine. _

_Z: Yeah, it was rough seeing her all burnt up like that. I always had a feeling she'd get out of it. Anyway, How's the crew doing?_

_W: Good mostly, except for Joker. He's pretty bad. He spends all day in that cockpit. He barely eats, he barely talks, he doesn't bathe, he hasn't shaved since god knows when. Chakwas has to drag him out of there so he can sleep. He still flies well like he always did, though. _

_Z: Keelah! Why is he still on duty? He should be on leave!_

_W: All the ships are short staffed. I'm lucky we got two new crewmembers. And it's only going to get worse. _

_Z: How can it get any worse?_

_W: A lot of soldiers have applied for paternity and maternity leave in a few months. _

_Z: I guess a lot of people ignored the rules about... what's the word... fraternization?_

_W: Yep, they sure did. Command let it slide because they figured it was keeping up morale. _

_Z: You didn't though. _

_W: Well, I did once. Remember?_

_Z: When?_

_W: At Shepard's party. _

_Z: The only thing I remember about that night is me enacting the differences between the Normandy SR-1 and SR-2 and I only remember that because Kasumi uploaded it to the extranet! Keelah! You wouldn't believe how many people come up to me and start waving their hands and go "whhhooooossshhhhh". _

_W: *Indistinct*_

_Z: It's not funny you bosh'tet! _

_W: Don't worry, we all make fools of ourselves when we get drunk. At least you didn't have a one night stand, and then have to spend the next few weeks on a ship with that same guy. _

_Z: Who?_

_W: Promise to keep it quiet. _

_Z: Promise._

_W: Vega. _

_Z: *Indistinct* _

_W: You're laughing now, Tali. At least no one recorded a vid of it!... How are you and Garrus doing?_

_Z: I... don't know. He's on Palavan and I don't think he's going to leave anytime soon. He's pretty important and has a lot of responsibility. We still talk but we haven't seen another since we left the Normandy. I... don't know if we have a future together but we'll see. _

_W: It'll work out, you'll see. Anyway, I had to call about business. _

_Z: Sounds serious. _

_W: It is. We're looking into those eezo thefts. _

_Z: Have you found anything?_

_W: Not really. We're going to Rannoch next. What can you tell me about Admiral __Daro'Xen vas Moreh. _

_Z: Kelaah! She's a monster! She dissected her toys when she was a child! She experimented on the Geth like they were lab animals. I didn't mind her so much at first, but after I got to know Legion, I couldn't tolerate her. Most of the Admirals distrust her. She's been mostly quiet since the war ended. Well, except she was reprimanded because one of her ships was caught towing a derelict Reaper, probably so she could experiment with it. _

_W: What happened to that Reaper?_

_Z: Don't worry, it was destroyed like all the others. I shouldn't tell you this, but the Admiral's disappeared. _

_W: Disappeared?_

_Z: She hasn't been seen or heard from in almost a week. She was due to land on Rannoch with some of her scientific staff for an Admiralty Board meeting but she never made it. She suddenly ordered her entire crew except her scientific staff to go on shore leave and then her ship vanished. No one's seen or heard from her since. _

_W: Didn't you have any ladar readings on it?_

_Z: Keelah, the ship used a massive suite of countermeasures to scramble any tracking devices. There was so much ship traffic at the time that no one noticed it. I'll send you all the data I have, you might be able to make something of it. Good luck, I hope you find her. And if you do, stop whatever it is she's doing. It can't be good. _

_W: Thanks Tali, you take care.  
_

_Z: You too, Ashley. _


	8. Forward and Backward

**Chapter 8-Forward and Backward  
**

_ She lives with little joy or fear.  
Over the water, running near,  
The sheepbell tinkles in her ear.  
Before her hangs a mirror clear,  
Reflecting tower'd Camelot.  
And as the mazy web she whirls,  
She sees the surly village churls,  
And the red cloaks of market girls  
Pass onward from Shalott,_-Tennyson

* * *

"Shepard, I'm so happy to hear you're awake. When I last saw you on the Nightingale you were sleeping, really burned up. I promised you I'd get something on Rannoch named after you. Keelah, you won't believe it, but the entire southern continent, the one we're settling now, we renamed Shepard Lan Shoola. It basically means Shepard's sacred gift. The Admirals are building a statue of you on the exact spot where you killed the Reaper. I know you won't like these things. Even though most Quarians aren't sad about the Geth being gone, all of us honour you for everything you've done. I hear they made you Admiral, before they listed you as retired. That's really nice of them. Keelah Se'lai, Shepard. I don't know when, but I'm sure I'll see you soon." The vid from Tali ended with aerial shots of the continent, its mountains and valleys, lakes and rivers, plains and forests. The preserved Quarian buildings and the new ones being built. The scenery was as breath-taking as she remembered it.

Messages hadn't stopped pouring in, from long time stalwarts like Wrex and Garrus to people she'd encountered only briefly like Orianna Lawson. The last message she listened to was from Ashley. A recitation of Tennyson's Ulysses. It was typical Ashley, and Cass appreciated it. There was courage, inspiration to take from those words. It was nice to hear from her old friends, but she was getting tired of all the well wishes.

"Let's go for lunch and make one last visit, the place we haven't seen yet." Cassandra said.

"The psychiatric ward? Are you sure?" Liara was still disturbed by her previous visit. Kelly Chambers' condition worried her. _I wonder how she's doing, if she's gotten any better?_ She had a feeling the answer was in the negative, but she left herself some room for hope. Despite what the past few months had taught her about having hope, she felt in this case it wasn't justified.

"I have to. We've been putting it off long enough." Cass said, grabbing her crutches. She'd regained some strength, but she'd walked to the cafeteria the day before it had taken a full 30 minutes. The physiotherapist was impressed with her progress and had given clearance to leave the Nightingale. They were anxious to leave. All were tired of being confined to closets. Liara had offered to show Cassandra pictures and vids of their new home but she'd demurred, preferring it to remain a surprise. A strange human longing she didn't understand, but if it pleased her, who was she to object? Liara knew she'd be happy with the estate, as well as the ship she and Feron had purchased.

They ate in the cafeteria. Even though her presence on this ship had been known for a few days, she was still the centre of attention wherever she went. The interactions went the gamut from brief if polite nods or 'thank yous' to deep conversations. Yesterday they'd spent an hour with a soldier who'd lost his leg in the fighting around London and was learning to use his new prosthetic. Cassandra found these visits tiring but kept doing them, her sense of duty obligated her to. She wasn't military anymore, but her sense of duty remained and would always remain.

Liara felt a deep pit in her stomach as they walked towards the psychiatric ward. She gripped Cassandra's hand fiercely, to protect her as much to protect herself. She'd avoided this place since her first visit with Kelly. _If he weren't a pilot, would Joker be in a place like this?_ She thought to herself, seeing the parallels between the patients here and the Normandy's pilot. Physically the ward was as she remembered it, only something was different. The walls, floors, ceiling were whiter somehow, as if there was a white light projecting onto them. The air was stale and devoid of any smells, no matter how subtle. She was grateful it was quieter, there was no one screaming like the last time.

"It's okay." Cass whispered to her as the doors opened.

"I hope so." Liara answered back.

"Can I help you, Admiral Shepard?" The human receptionist was surprised to see her and blushed.

"Yes, we're here to see Kelly...sorry, Felicia Hannigan."

"Yes, just a moment... A guard will escort you and please read the instructions I'm uploading to your Omni-Tools." The receptionist paged a security guard.

Liara read through the instructions and saw they were stricter.

"I visited her a few days ago and the restrictions weren't as severe then."

"Yes, I'm afraid Ms. Hannigan's situation has worsened. We relaxed restrictions after seeing some improvement and she made an attempt on her own life."

Liara and Cassandra both shuddered. A human guard approached them and they followed him. They walked past the common area, everything was as Liara had seen it days earlier. Then they came to a closed door, Kelly's room. The guard opened the door. Cass and Liara gasped at what they saw. Kelly, as pale and colourless as Liara remembered, was strapped into a gurney, her arms and legs shackled together, intravenous tubes feeding into her veins. She was awake and conscious, listening to a vid encouraging her to think positively.

"Kelly!" Cass shouted and rushed over, cradling the yeoman's head in her hands. "What have they done to you?"

"It's not Kelly. It's Felicia. Kelly's not around anymore... It's good to see you, Cass." She said, trying to smile but had only her trembling lips to show for her effort. There was little joy or hope in those disturbingly opaque eyes of hers. "It's okay. It's for my own good. They relaxed some restrictions and the other night... I stole some pills... I didn't steal enough. Do you still have nightmares, Cass?"

"Yes, I do." Cass said. She looked at Liara, her green eyes burgeoning with emotion. "But even in my nightmares I heard a voice telling me they would catch me if I fell, to walk towards the light. Sometimes I dreamt music. That's what you need to do, walk towards the light." Liara rubbed her eyes as they moistened, her legs weakened. She'd never imagined Cass could hear her. She wanted so badly to run over and embrace Cassandra, kiss her, make love to her, but this wasn't the place.

"You're just saying that. It's cute and all, but its not true." Felicia said. "I'm a psychologist, remember."

"But how can you get better when you're strapped like this?" Cass asked, Liara sensed a current of anger rising.

"It's okay, Cass. I deserve this."

"No, you don't." Cass said icily. She turned to face the guard, anger in her eyes. "What kind of operation are you running here? Is this a hospital or some Victorian sanitarium? How is keeping her chained up like an animal going to help her? Release her. Now!"

"We gave her more freedom, and she tried to take her own life. This is for her own safety." The guard said with annoyance and condescension.

"What you're doing is wrong!"

"And since when did you become a psychologist?" The guard's condescension was obvious and he crossed his arms.

"I don't need to be a damn shrink to know the difference between right and wrong! If you can't get her out of this, get me someone who will!" She was angry, fiery. Liara's heart skipped a few beats. The scene before her could've occurred at any dozen times in the past, but it was happening now. The fire inside her burned as bright as ever.

"Fine." The guard sighed angrily and punched some commands on his Omni-Tool. He crossed his arms and glared at Cassandra. Cassandra was more than happy to return the favour with interest. A salarian male soon appeared.

"What seems to the be the problem, Admiral? I am Pyke Wolkus, the head administrator of this ward. "

"My friend shouldn't be chained like this."

"I'm afraid given Ms. Hannigan's condition these measures are for her own safety. Her diagnosis is most severe. There have been dozens of recorded incidents in which she manifested a risk of harm to herself. Until her condition stabilizes she must remain so. I assure you she is being supplied with adequate nutrition and hygienic services."

"Bullshit! How is she supposed to get better like this?" Cassandra shouted.

"Cass, please..." Felicia pleaded.

"This treatment has proven itself effective with severe cases. It simply takes more time. We do not enjoy keeping patients like this, we want our patients to improve and to leave our care able to fend for themselves. It is common for there to be peaks and valleys in a recovery of a patient whose case is as severe as this. Freeing her from her restraints would be most unsafe. I cannot release her for the time being until her condition improves."

"How many people do you have chained up like this?"

"There are five as of today."

"Can't you see she's not like the other cases, she's stronger, smarter, she's a psychologist, remember?"

"True but they haven't aided her in healing from her trauma as of yet. Trust us, we are professionals."

Cassandra shook her head and activated her Omni-Tool. "How do you think the extranet would react if they saw vids of how you treated people here? "

Pyke's blank eyes fixed on her. "Very well, against my better judgment, we will remove the restraints but we will keep a vigilant eye on her. Be warned, Admiral. You cannot bully and berate your way through the galaxy and expect everyone to hold you in high regard. Nor do the highest intentions excuse you from the negative consequences of your actions. Good day."

The Salarian stormed off and the guard begrudgingly removed Felicia's restraints and intravenous lines. Cassandra stood stunned, Pyke's words hit her. Felicia then spoke and added to the weight she felt suddenly.

"Cass, you don't have to do this. You should listen to him. I know it's not pretty but it's for the best."

"You'll be fine, Kelly." Cass squeezed Felicia's arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's Felicia." She protested meekly as her hands and then her legs were unbound.

"Come on, let's get you on your feet." Cassandra said, Liara helped Felicia out of her bed and onto her feet. She landed tentatively on her feet and it took several seconds for her to regain her balance.

"It's nice to be on my feet again." She remarked.

"Let's go for a walk." Liara suggested.

The three walked around the ward, they walked slowly, as if Felicia wasn't totally comfortable on her feet. A guard followed their every step. The conversation was light, mostly about what Cass and Liara were planning to do next. Liara felt odd talking about this, like they were running off to a happy life and they were rubbing this in her face. But she didn't seem to mind, though she never smiled.

"Thanks for dropping by. I hope I won't hurt myself again." Felicia said meekly.

"You'll be fine." Cassandra said and lightly hugged her, it was difficult owing to Cassandra's crutches. Felicia didn't respond and just stood there.

"Take care, Kelly." Liara said.

"It's Felicia... but thanks. You too."

Liara and Cassandra waved goodbye to her. Felicia raised her hand halfway, as if she was trying to wave back, but the hand went back door. A guard appeared and gently nudged her away. Liara and Cassandra said nothing for some time as they made their way towards their room.

* * *

"Cass, are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Liara asked when they finally reached their room. All their gear into crates. Zaeed and Samara were waiting patiently for them.

"She's my friend. She doesn't deserve that." She said firmly.

"But what if that's what best for her?"

"There's no way that can be best for her!" She shouted angrily. Liara sighed and dropped the subject, she didn't want to fight, not now. But she knew the anger was to deflect doubt. Perhaps that was enough. The staff in the psychiatric ward was competent, most likely Kelly was being strapped back into her bed and so there was no reason to worry. _Hopefully she'll get better._

"All your gear's packed and ready to go." Zaeed said. Activating his Omni-Tool he got the crates to hover and pushed them forward, making their way towards another airlock where Liara's ship was docked.

"I can't wait for you to see my ship!" Liara said, excited again.

"Tell me about it." Cassandra said.

"It's a Turian Frigate that Feron and I have refurbished and modified."

"What changes have you made?"

"We upgraded the entire weapons systems with Thanix missiles and cannons, QEC capability, an advanced VI handles the weapon systems, stealth drive, upgraded the reactor, added some thrusters for increased manoeuvrability..."

"Sounds like the Normandy." Cassandra said.

"It was my main inspiration." Liara admitted with a satisfied smile. "Stealth isn't everything, speed and manoeuvrability's also important. A loyal crew's another. I'm not repeating the mistakes of the last Shadow Broker."

Cassandra's head snapped towards Liara suddenly, a look of concern passed over her face briefly before looking away, they resumed their walk. Liara was happy that this was the last time she'd walk these hallways. The Nightingale was stale, the food was passable at best and around them were so many reminders of pain and misery. It was more than that, it was about moving on into the future. A future unstained by the menace of the Reapers. Other threats existed but they could be dealt with, easier than the Reapers had been to deal with. They came to the airlock, there was a small porthole. Cassandra looked out the porthole, it looked like a standard Turian frigate.

"I've always liked the look of those frigates." Cassandra avowed. Samara went inside the airlock, she'd journey with them to the Parintha system where she would find a shuttle that would take her to Lesuss where she would live with her daughter until the end of her days.

"So, what's next for you, Zaeed?" Cassandra asked him with disinterested formality.

"Me and some mates are going to pay a visit to an old friend." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Vido Santiago." Liara could hear the resignation in Cassandra's voice.

"Exactly. You know all that bollocks about revenge being best served cold. That's just it: bollocks. Revenge is best served with an orbital bombardment!"

"You're fucking kidding!" Cassandra exclaimed, knowing full well he wasn't.

"Don't worry, he's hiding behind civies as usual but we know when he's going for a big meeting. That's when we'll take him out. After that, it's retirement for me. I've damn well earned it. Don't have a bloody clue what I'll do, though."

"Best of luck, Massani. Let's hope you don't leave too much collateral damage like last time." Cassandra said codly. She turned around and walked towards the airlock.

"Hey, Admiral?" There was an edge to his voice, he sounded almost hurt. Cassandra ignored him and walked into the ship. Liara gave him a curt goodbye and boarded her ship. Buried in the data she'd forwarded him was a subtle hint and she was quietly relieved he'd discovered it. Feron welcomed them aboard. Cassandra looked around in wonderment. They'd made internal modifications to make the ship more comfortable, warmer. The lighting and displays were less severe, the chairs more comfortable. Directly to the left of the airlock was the cockpit, manned by two Asaris. The walls were lined with various crew stations. The crew was a mix of various species, Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian. They were agents Feron had saved during the Reaper War, they owed their lives and their families' lives to them. That kind of loyalty could not be bought. Liara hadn't finished recruiting, she still wanted a bodyguard for Cassandra. Bringing up the subject would be...interesting.

"This reminds me so much of the first Normandy!" Cass exclaimed, eagerly trotting through the ship, like a kid in a candy store, not letting her crutches slow her down. She visited each section and talked to each crew member. Some of them were positively awestruck and surprised that *the* Admiral Shepard would talk to them.

"I see we saved the best part of the tour for last." Cassandra remarked slyly. The last place they visited was the Captain's quarters. It was luxurious and spacious, like the second Normandy, with an auto-feeding fish tank, large double bed, lined with silk sheets, work station and a keyboard set up in the far corner. They jumped on the bed and feverishly kissed another. _Yes! Yes! Yes! _Liara thought, she'd waited weeks for this, for Cassandra and her together like this, in bed, free from prying eyes and ears. Free to express their passion, desire and love for another. Her body trembled with ecstatic anticipation. They made love with exquisite tenderness, savouring each touch, caress, kiss, prolonging every moment, every sensation, the room was afire in blue biotic blazes of passion and the cries of joyful bliss. When it was over they held another and gazed into another's eyes. Not a word was said, because none needed to be.

Cassandra gently drifted off to sleep. Liara lay with her for some time, listening to the sound of her breathing before gently, reluctantly disentangling herself. Dressing herself she left the cabin and went to the CIC with Feron, for long hours they poured over the lastest Intel they'd received. They looked over reports, vids, pictures, zettabytes of data. Exchanges were brokered, information was bartered for. She rubbed her eyes reading the latest report Feron recommended for her. _Why am I doing this?_

* * *

_To: Ambassador Karolina Stravowsky (Interim)  
From: Marleau Barksdale, Director Interplanetary Security Agency.  
Subject: Report on Indoctrinated Subjects_

_Ambassador, _

_As requested, here follows executive summary of the ISA's report on indoctrinated subjects. The full report is attached to this message (attachment #1). _

**_Key Points:_**

_Subject One: Human female. Disappeared shortly after the initial Reaper Assault on Earth. Seven days after the invasion the subject by means unknown voyaged to the Citadel. Thereafter she was apprehended by C-SEC attempting to sabotage the Citadel's life support systems. Was captured and interrogated, C-SEC reports consistent with previous findings on indoctrination (see attachment #2). Further study became impossible after Ambassador Udina's failed coup attempt and subject escaped with the aid of Cerberus personnel. Subject's whereabouts for the next few weeks are unknown. Subject resurfaced on Earth after the fall of the Reapers. Was apprehended V-Day plus 10 attempting to sabotage a water purification plant in Darford, UK. Currently still exhibits signs of being indoctrinated. Unknown if Subject will regain previous levels of autonomy. _

_Subject Two: Turian Male. Subject was a soldier who took part in the Miracle on Palaven. Was part of a team that attempted to smuggle explosive devices onboard a Reaper. Contact was lost shortly after they boarded, reporting heavy fire and casualties. Their mission was listed as failure and all members listed as MPD. Subject was rediscovered in the ruins of Palaven's capital on V-Day plus one. He was immediately placed under arrest as he attacked and killed several Turians and one Krogan. Interrogation revealed him to be an Indoctrinated agent. Was handed over to the STG for further study. STG reports that Subject Two exhibits incremental increases in higher cognitive function and a decrease in violent, subversive behaviour. This is consistent with previous STG studies on Indoctrination (see attachment #3). _

_**Summary**: People subject to Indoctrination are still subject to its effects despite the deaths of the Reapers. This is consistent with previous findings, as well as Admiral Shepard's report on the derelict Reaper in the Hawking Eta Cluster (see attachment #4). Indoctrination is indiscriminate in how it effects different species. STG theorizes that indoctrinated individuals continue to act under the influence but the effects of Indoctrination lessen over time unless it is further reinforced. Given the total absence of Reapers, we can reasonably postulate that attacks from Indoctrinated individuals will decrease over time. The precise mechanics or timings as to how Indoctrination lessens are unknown and pending investigation. Suggest keeping this knowledge from the public and it is best to continue the current policy of placing blame for these attacks on mercenary, pirate or Cerberus actors. _

_I am available should you wish to discuss this report in greater detail. _

_Best Regards_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **_Thanks to everyone for reading, favouriting, following, etc. :) _ **  
**


	9. Tonight's the Night

**Chapter 9:** **Tonight's the Night**

_When the winter rains  
come pourin' down  
On that new home of mine,  
Will you think of me  
and wonder if I'm fine?  
Will your restless heart  
come back to mine  
On a journey through the past.  
Will I still be in your eyes  
and on your mind?-_Neil Young

* * *

"You call this a cottage? More like a mansion! It's so amazing!" Cassandra glowed in the shuttle, looking at their future home below on Elyssia. There was no denying it was exquisite, beachfront property on a small island surrounded by a large bay. The estate itself was four stories tall, diamond shaped with narrow archways leading to grand halls in each corner, each corner corresponded to a compass point, a large cloister in the centre dominated by a massive orchard, surrounded by gardens and lush greenery, yet it was also modest, there were no minarets or ornate curves that typically dominated Asari architecture. The house was replete with windows and balconies, there was hardly any artificial light. Benezia had always enjoyed the contemplative power of nature and her retreat had been designed for this while allowing her to fulfill her matriarchal duties. Liara had spent a lot of credits upgrading the security and communications systems. Kinetic barriers, proximity alarms, security drones. She hadn't yet hired a bodyguard for Cassandra. It wouldn't be an easy discussion, one of two serious discussions they would have soon. She knew Cassandra would object but it was better safe than sorry.

"Wait until you see the inside." Liara said, standing behind her and rubbing her shoulders. She was also curious to see just how effective the contractors had been. The ones she'd hired had a good reputation but without seeing their work firsthand it was impossible to judge. The shuttle's pilot transmitted the security code Liara had given her as it came in for a landing on the shuttle pad which was on the compound's north eastern corner. They were quiet as the shuttle gently descended the last few hundred feet. It landed gently with only the slightest thud.

The shuttle door opened, Cassandra propped herself up on her crutches. Liara manipulated the hovering crates with her Omni-Tool. Liara took Cassandra on a grand tour. She was absolutely enraptured. The floors were lined with marble tiles in exotic colours, the ceilings with elaborate frescoes, the walls with tapestries and paintings, hallways dotted with obsidian busts and sculptures every dozen meters from every space faring culture in the galaxy. Liara explained the back-story of every art piece. Most of these adornments had belonged to her mother but she'd made some additions of her own, the contents of her old apartment on Illium had been moved here. The estate had several reflection rooms, a large fitness centre, guest bedrooms, a massive kitchen, a therapeutic indoor pool, though Cassandra called it a "massive Jacuzzi", a word she'd wasn't familiar with.

As they walked through Liara inspected the areas where the contractors had worked, the security and communications systems were installed and working well. One of the reflection rooms Liara had renovated into a communications hub, where she would work. A reflection room in the second floor of the western room had a wonderful view that looked over the horizon, Thessia loomed massively from this vantage point. Here she'd installed a brand new grand piano, an expensive purchase, most likely the last of its kind that would be produced for some time. The last place they visited was the master bedroom. It was modest, in stark contrast to the rest of the estate. A large bed, onyx wardrobes and tables, a small en-suite bathroom and walk in closet. Benezia's bed had been moved to one of the guestrooms and a new bed in its place.

"I guess we'll be spending a lot of time here." Cassandra said suggestively. They kissed another lightly and sat on the bed together.

"I guess we will." They kissed another again, Cassandra's hand gently caressing her face. Liara grabbed Cassandra's hand and softly put it down. That took a lot of effort. It would've been easier to throw caution to the wind, ignore the problems and live on. But that wasn't her style. Neither was it Cassandra's.

"We need to have a talk." She said, holding both of Cassandra's hands. Cassandra nodded patiently. They'd talked about a lot of things, yet some things they hadn't.

"It's about a couple of things." She swallowed, even thinking about this topic filled her with a strange fusion of anticipation and fear. "When you helped me become Shadow Broker, you told me about what you saw our future being. Do you still mean those words?"

"Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children." Cassandra said, looking deep into her eyes. Liara melted and felt like she was about to faint. "I mean them now more than ever. Until I fell in love with you, I never saw myself settling down with someone and having kids."

"I'm...so happy to hear that." Liara gushed briefly before fighting to resume her serious tone. "As I told you before, Asari can conceive at will, a full mating is more intimate than what we've done, we must attune our entire nervous systems with another, we share memories, thoughts, feelings. It means we must be totally open to another. If one refuses to fully open herself, it can result in a great deal of discomfort or even pain for the other partner and conception is nearly impossible. There's a part of you that you never talk about, a great black blot in your mind that you hide away. I sense it whenever out minds touch."

Cassandra looked away, though she continued to hold her hands tightly.

"I don't want you to feel that pain, Liara." She said weakly.

"But I do." Liara said. Cassandra cocked her head back in her direction, a look of shock on her angelic face. "I feel it every time I look into your eyes, every time our minds touch. I see how it affects you. I'm not a child that needs to be protected, Cass. I know more than most the pain you feel, the burden you carry. But it's not one you have to carry alone. I'm here for you for as long as you live."

Cassandra violently embraced Liara, holding her close, her arms wrapping around her like a vice. Liara gently stroked her silken hair as Cassandra gently sobbed.

"You won't judge me?" She asked. Was that fear in her voice?

"Of course not. " Liara said.

"Most people would."

"I'm not like most people." There was no disputing that. Cassandra backed away and looked at Liara, her green eyes tearful. Liara leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and wiped her tears away. There was so much love and affection outpouring from her bewitching green eyes that it took all her strength to not make love to her then and there.

"I've never told anyone this... You remember back on the first Normandy? When I snapped at you for looking into my past, what happened on Torfan." Liara nodded. "I shouldn't have shouted at you, but...it's because... I'm ashamed of what happened there, the people I killed. When people tell me how honourably I acted or how I saved the day, all I can think of is how I acted on Torfan. Not just there, but the places I visited before. I guess it all started back when I was a kid on Mindoir. My grandparents moved there because you could grow natural wheat, you couldn't do that on Earth anymore, they both loved to cook. We were one of the few that farmed the old fashioned way. I was 16. I had a girlfriend, Aisha. We were in love. At least, that's what we thought. When you're that age you don't really know the difference between love and hormones. But it felt like love, I guess that's what counts. It's funny, really, when we were kids we got in fights all the time, couldn't stand to be in the same room together. She was as stubborn as a mule. Just like me. We used to fight about the silliest things... She was a little shy and awkward, kinda like an Asari I met a few years ago."

* * *

It was a pleasant morning, mid-summer, hardly a cloud in the sky. The breeze was gentle, it rustled through the wheat leaves with fine, gentle caresses. It was harvesting season, which meant I had to work on the combine harvester. I didn't want that, I wanted to spend time with Aisha. All I could think about was kissing her, touching her dark skin, running my hands through her braided hair. The harvester was an antique one that you still had to steer manually and ran on ethanol. It was a piece of junk. My parents couldn't afford a new one but I was a kid and didn't care. Everyone had Eezo-Harvesters except us. The last couple of harvests hadn't gone so well. Wheat wasn't a native plant and even though the soil chemistry was perfect for it, it sometimes didn't grow properly. I was in my room, messaging Aisha with our Omni-Tools.

"You should beg your folks to get a new harvester. You'll be working all day for the next week. I'll be done in a couple of hours." Aisha said.

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"Hey, maybe when I'm done I could drop by and... help you out."

"Cassie?" My mom called from somewhere in the house. I sighed. "Gotta get working, sweetie." I kissed my Omni-Tool. It was a silly thing we did when we chatted. She did the same and logged out of our chats. We had a thing about not telling each other we loved another, the other had to say it first, which never happened. We knew, I guess that was enough.

"What?" I called back, not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"It's time to get harvesting."

"Fine!" I pouted, slamming my fists my bed. Our house was nice but nothing special. One of those colonialist pre-fab units IKEA made. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one living room, one kitchen. It was cramped, I was lucky I didn't have any brothers or sisters. The town we lived in was called Hopeville. I don't know who named it, always sounded corny to me. There wasn't much else to the town other than farmland. The closest proper city was Ashton, 25 miles away to the North. That's where clubs and schools and everything else was. My grandparents lived a few miles down the road, we used to visit each other's places and have dinner a few times per week. They could cook like you wouldn't believe. I still have their complete recipes saved on my Omni-Tool. Never tried cooking most of them, never had the time and it always brings up memories...

I got my Swiss Army knife, a present from my grandfather, and put it my pocket. You never knew when it might come in handy. I walked out of the house and into our barn. It was a pre-fab storage shed but dad insisted on calling it a barn. He had a romantic notion of what our life was, he imaged we were living as our ancestors, making a living on the frontier, except our ancestors didn't have eezo or Omni-Tools. But work was work, that never changed. I hated it.

Our other harvester was broken down, Dad was underneath it trying to fix it. Tools were strewn all over the place, screwdrivers, ratchets, wrenches, things you'd find in an antique store. My dad had a potty mouth when he got frustrated. I got the harvester going and rode it. Our field was pretty large, about 100 acres. Driving the harvester was monotonous, I didn't even need to keep it going straight, so long as I harvested the entire field. I zoned out. I don't know how long I was out there. I heard an explosion, sounded faint in the distance. It was too loud for a gunshot. That's when I looked up at the sky. The sky had darkened with grey clouds and hundreds of black spots buzzing like angry hornets.

I knew they were starships but I didn't know what kind or why there were so many of them. I spotted one from miles away, making its way straight for me. Within seconds it stopped being a dot and became a fully formed assault shuttle. It passed above me by a dozen feet. I threw myself off the harvester. I landed on the ground hard and broke my ankle. I watched it land right next to my home. The shuttle's doors opened and a dozen dark figures rushed out, yielding rifles. They were Batarians, their eyes cold and unreadable. My dad rushed out of the shed, holding a monkey wrench. He swung at one of them. He missed and four of them beat my dad until he was unconscious, then they dragged him into their shuttle. They dragged my mother out, two of them pulling on her hair. They threw her on the ground. She started crawling to get away. One of them whipped her with the butt of his rifle. I heard her scream. The solider hit her again. Again she screamed. Another soldier joined in and both of them whipped and kicked her. After a while she stopped screaming. The one who started whipping her knelt over her and pulled down his pants and mounted her. The others around him started laughing.

One of the soldiers pointed towards the harvester. A couple started walking towards the harvester, and me. I started crawling away. I kept low, not wanting them to see me. I crawled towards Aisha's house, even though it was miles away. I'd gotten about fifty feet away from the harvester when they found me. I turned on my back to look at them, grabbed my knife and kept it in the palm of my hand, hoping they wouldn't see it.

"Looks like we got another one." The first one said.

"Young, too. She'd be popular in the brothels. You want a taste?" The second one said.

"I'm not into that kinky alien shit, remember." The first one started walking away.

"Suit yourself. Hey, just take it easy, girl. I won't hurt you." He tried to sound pleasant. He knelt towards me. He touched my leg. The hand started crawling up my leg like some giant spider. His touch was cold and lifeless, like his eyes, as if he were an emotionless husk. I knew what he wanted to do to me. I knew what they were doing to my mother. I was not going to let that happen to me. I'd rather die.

I waited until he got closer when I stabbed him with my knife. I stabbed him in one eye. It felt like I'd just stabbed jelly. He screamed and jumped away from me, writhing on the ground, his hands clutching his injured eye. I jumped on top of him. I plunged the knife into the back of his neck. He screamed again, his back tightened and he tried to shake me off. Blood flowed out of the gaping hole in his neck. But I held on, I twisted the knife. I pulled it out and was about to stab him again when the other soldier grabbed me. I spun around and swung my hand. Trying to stab him, anywhere. I stabbed him in his throat and black blood starting gushing out like water from a geyser. He clutched his neck with one hand, trying to stop the bleeding, and hit my head with the other. I stabbed him again and again and again. I don't know how many times. He tried to stop me, but each time my arm came down it punctured flesh and opened a wound. He let me go and fell on his back. I knew he was dying. I turned back to the other soldier, the one who'd wanted to rape me. He was on his back, breathing hoarsely, bleeding to death. But he was still alive. I came up to him, looked him in his eyes. I knew he saw me. I stabbed him in his three other eyes. He screamed each time. Each time he screamed I did too. But I screamed in joy, like I was having an orgasm.

I took his pistol and crawled away, keeping low, crawling as fast as I could. I kept crawling until I came the fence that marked our property. Past the fence was an irrigation ditch. I slid under the bars of the fence and into the ditch. The ditch was filled with water. I saw my reflection, my face dripping with black Batarian blood. I tasted it, it was bitter and sour. My clothes were bloodstained, I didn't know if it was mine of the Batarians. I splashed water on my face, trying to wash out the blood. No matter how much I splashed, it seemed there was always some part of my face I couldn't wash clean and there was no way I could wash out my clothes.

I tried to call Aisha on my Omni-Tool but all the comms were jammed. I crawled towards her house. It was miles away. I kept crawling. Night was falling but the sky was bright with flames. Everywhere I went I smelled something burning, crops, houses, I'm sure people were being burned too. I made my way past one Batarian camp, I heard them laughing and joking about how easy it was to take everyone, how even those who fought back were cowards and weak.

I don't know how long it took me to get to Aisha's place. Five, six hours maybe. It was the dead of night. Her house was intact, it was a prefab like mine. I approached it from the north, coming through their field. It was partially harvested, which meant crawling on the ground wouldn't hide me much. I didn't see any Batarians. They'd come and gone. Her house was charred with smoke stains and bullet holes.

I stood up, leaning against the wall to give me support. I hobbled towards the door. It was open and there were blood stains all around. I tried to get around the pools but there were so many. I'd barely stepped inside when I saw Aisha on the ground, lying on her back in a pool of blood, rivers leading from her ripped skirt and her bullet ridden stomach.

"Aisha!" I screamed.

Those brown eyes slowly moved and saw me. I knelt down and cradled her face in my hands. She tried to say something but coughed up blood. I moved her on her side. She groaned and spat blood. She looked into my eyes. We both knew she was dying. I stroked her hair. She reached up and touched my cheek with her bloodied, cold hand.

"Say it!" I said, crying, barely able to speak. She barely managed to shake her head. The light in her eyes fading.

"Say it for fuck sakes!" I screamed.

"You...first." She whispered, spitting blood in the process. I couldn't say anything, like something had just stolen my voice. I opened my mouth but only air came out. _I love you._ I wanted to say, but couldn't. The light in her eyes was slowly extinguished, like a candle at the end of its wick. She stopped breathing, her eyes stopped moving, her head went limp in my arms. I screamed and I cried until my voice was hoarse and I couldn't cry anymore. I don't know how many hours I was there holding her dead body in my arms, wailing like a baby.

It wasn't until I saw the sun peeking through the windows that I started moving again. I made myself a splint using duct tape and bits of scrap metal from the house. I grabbed her rucksack, packed it with as much food and water as I could. Before I left I knelt next to her body. I kissed her one last time. "I love you, Aisha." I finally said it. And she would never hear me. I visited my grand parents' place next. Their house was burned to the ground, their bodies lying outside like wooden detritus. I didn't have any years left.

The next few weeks I spent out in the wild. I stayed far from the towns, hiding in the fields. I only came across five Batarians and I killed them all. I enjoyed it. I was thinking of my parents, my grandparents, Aisha, when I killed them. After a few days The Batarians fled the fields and focused on the cities when the Alliance arrived. I hid for a few days and then I walked towards Ashton. I made it to the outskirts one day. That's when I saw the Batarians leaving, their assault shuttles fleeing. I stood in the middle of a street. I fired my pistol at one of the shuttles and screamed. I kept firing even when I couldn't see the shuttle anymore. I kept firing until the gun overheated and burned my hand. I threw the pistol away and kept screaming. That's when an Alliance Soldier found me. His name was Anderson. David Anderson.

* * *

"I wanted them pay for what they did to Mindoir. I joined the Navy. Not out of a sense of honour or any of that noble shit. It's because I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill Batarians. Everyone who got in my way, I saw a Batarian. My drill sergeant in basic, the warrant officer who demoted me because I turned down his advances... When I got assigned to a frontline unit there were vets who'd fought the Batarians. They called them "Quad-Fs", Four-Eyed Fuckfaces. I called them that too. It felt good."

"Somehow, I got promoted and made my way up the chain of command. All I cared about was getting the job done. It didn't matter the cost was. When I was assigned to Torfan I didn't see the mission as a way of completing an objective or saving lives, I saw it as an opportunity for vengeance. And I took it. I killed every Quad-F I saw. I gave a 'take no prisoners' order but some of my men took prisoners anyway. Ten of them. I had them all lined up on their knees and I shot all of them. One shot each, in the head, execution style. I hate this now... but I enjoyed killing them. I saw myself as some angel enacting divine retribution for Mindoir and everywhere else the Batarians had been. I didn't care how many people I lost and I lost a lot. And they placed a Memorial Flame there. I hope someone extinguishes it for good. When I took Jack to Pragia and she told me how they conditioned her, how she got a thrill from killing. I thought of myself ."

"After Torfan, Anderson had me transferred under his command, became his protégé. He'd kept tabs on my career. He told me he saw a lot of potential in me but was taking a huge chance. And then laid into me, hard. Told me how I'd performed was selfish and dishonourable. He said he was ashamed of me, and my parents would be ashamed. I'd let my personal feelings get the better of me and gotten a lot of people needlessly killed. Anderson getting mad is not something you want to see, Liara. He put me on probation the next few months doing special missions for the Alliance. When the probation was over he called me. Next thing I knew I was on the Normandy, heading towards Eden Prime. I was afraid to know the people serving under me until I met you, Joker, Ashley, Wrex... and I realized what was I stake. Anderson was right and I learned, I changed. But I was still blind with hatred. Like other bigots I didn't see my own hypocrisy. I got mad when people treated humans with prejudice, when I saw how people treated the Quarians, the Krogans. One of the first things I did on Omega when Cerberus resurrected me was pick a fight with some Batarians. It wasn't until what happened in the Bahak system that I realized I'd become what I hated. It took 300,000 Batarians dying in the blink of an eye for me to realize what a monster I'd become. I don't hate them anymore. I'm as sorry for what happened to them as I am for everyone else. To almost everyone I'm a hero. To the Batarians I'm the Butcher of Bahak, the Butcher of Torfan. They'll never forgive me, and I don't deserve it."

Liara held Cassandra close to her, rocking her gently, lightly touching her hair. She was sobbing as much as Cassandra was. She knew she had a dark and troubling past, but had never expected a tale so heart wrenching, so affecting.

"Cass, it's okay. I forgive you." She whispered softly. Cassandra squeezed her even tighter.

"Thank you."

Outside the waves crashed softly against the island's sandy shore. Fish swam through virgin streams, birds slept on nests built atop strong branches, flying, glowing insects danced in the nightsky, alighting it with a myriad of bight, shimmering colours. In the bedroom, Liara T'Soni and Cassandra Shepard held and comforted another as they gently drifted off to sleep. Cassandra's rest was untroubled and free of nightmares. When she awoke, the waters were calm, undisturbed by any wind and shone like a mirror, reflecting sunlight into her new home. The birds sang a song she'd never heard before. It was a song she would hear thousands of times in her future but would never tire of hearing.

* * *

Liara awoke to find Cassandra leaning on the balcony outside the bedroom, a gentle breeze fleeting touching her bare feet. Thessia was orbiting to the west and Cassandra was looking the opposite way. It loomed largely in the sky, almost blotting out the sun. It seemed as if Thessia were some giant beast threatening to swallow their home. A gentle breeze was blowing through. She rose and walked behind her. She ran her hand along Cassandra's spine and kissed the back of her neck. Cassandra turned around and they kissed softly. Liara stood next to her, leaning lightly on her, they linked hands

"Good morning." Liara said.

"Thanks for last night... I never told anyone. I never thought talking about it could make me feel better. But it does. I feel a little bit lighter." They squeezed their hands and watched the waves lapping against the shore, strange birds diving into the water and emerging with fish in their beaks.

"I still can't look up to it." Cassandra said suddenly.

"From here, Thessia looks like it always did." Liara answered. "This moon was lucky that the Reapers had higher priority targets."

"How do the Asari see me?" Cassandra asked.

"They don't blame you. Nor should you blame yourself." They were silent for some time.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Cassandra asked.

"I want to hire a bodyguard for you."

"Why?" Her tone was cold, offended.

"Because I want you safe. The Reapers are gone but their influence lingers , there are a lot of indoctrinated agents on the loose. You're a tempting target."

Cassandra sighed angrily. "Did I just turn into some helpless granny overnight?" She removed her hand from Liara's.

"You have to admit, you're not in the best shape right now."

"That's only temporary! Another week and I won't need these damn crutches. It won't take me much longer to get back into shape."

"That's not what I mean." Liara had thought this argument in her mind dozens of times. Why was she fumbling now? She reached for Cassandra's hand.

"Look at me, Cass." Cassandra turned and looked at her. "I know this hurts your pride and I don't like to ask this of you, but I have to. Because I want you safe. Because I love you. Because I've come so close to losing you so many times..." Liara felt her eyes watering. "I don't want to lose you for good. Even with your implants, you don't have much longer to live by Asari standards. I don't want anything to get in the way of our life together. I know it hurts your pride... but do it for you, for me, for us, for our family."

Cassandra sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice in this, huh?"

"No." Liara said firmly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay. But I get final approval."

"Deal." They sealed their deal with a kiss.

"There's also something I want to talk about. Your job as Shadow Broker." Cassandra said.

Liara nodded. She had a feeling this would come up.

"I'm worried about your safety. I don't think anyone's ever retired from being a Shadow Broker."

"Feron and I have gone to great lengths to ensure we don't repeat the same mistakes the previous Broker did. Our ship is fast and stealthy, our crew has been bought with loyalty, not money..."

"I know...I'm still worried."

"I don't plan on being Broker forever. Feron and I are a good team, there are times I feel out of my depth, tired. I know Feron feels the same. His... past is closer to that of a traditional broker than mine. We both want the Broker to be a force for good. I can't just quit now."

"I'm not asking you to. Just... say in a few years."

That was agreeable to her. "Okay." Cassandra smiled warmly, and then the corner of her mouths formed a smirk.

"Just don't go back to digging Prothean ruins. I wouldn't want you to get stuck in a beam again. I might not be around to save your azure next time!"

"Very funny." Liara tried to playfully slap Cassandra's cheek but Cassandra grabbed her hand before it could get that far. They giggled and Liara tried the same with her other hand. Cassandra caught that attempt easily. Cassandra embraced her and they kissed passionately. Cassandra's hands reached around her and untied the straps of her nightgown. The air felt cool on her skin, her scalp crests tingled and a tremor ran through her entire body. Her hands busied themselves undoing Cassandra's pyjamas. Slowly, they made their way towards the bed, their clothes leaving a trail from the balcony to the bed. They kissed and touched and caressed their bodies several times over. Liara tuned her nervous system to Cassandra's, their entire bodies touching. She felt what Cassandra felt, and she felt what Liara felt. The differences between them blurred. She experienced Cassandra's many painful memories, but the pain mattered less than the joining of their souls and the greater joy this brought them both. They felt life's genesis within Liara and the ecstasy was exquisitely indescribable. It seemed to last forever but in reality lasted only a few minutes. Liara's eyes opened, exhausted, reeling from indescribable joy, staring into her lover's intoxicating green emerald eyes. The world around them lost its colour, its richness, but her eyes had lost none of their radiance. Cassandra's hand caressed her face, then slowly trailed a path down her breasts, to her stomach, remaining there. Liara nodded and smiled. Neither needed to say a word.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was originally two chapters but I merged them together. I promise the fluffiness ratio is going to go down but I couldn't tell this story without these bits. Even a cynic can be a romantic. Thanks to everyone for reading, etc. :)


	10. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 10: Eye of the Storm**

_And the coming wind did roar more loud,  
And the sails did sigh like sedge,  
And the rain poured down from one black cloud;  
The Moon was at its edge.  
_

_The thick black cloud was cleft, and still  
The Moon was at its side:  
Like waters shot from some high crag,  
The lightning fell with never a jag, _

_A river steep and wide.  
The loud wind never reached the ship,  
Yet now the ship moved on!  
Beneath the lightning and the Moon  
The dead men gave a groan_. - Coleridge

* * *

_QEC transcript between Admiral Steven Hackett and Lt. Cmdr. Ashley Williams. Time and date stamp 0320-11302186.  
_

_H: What is it Commander? I was told it was urgent. _

_W: Yes sir, we just finished our investigation into the Quarians and the disappearance of Adm. Xen. It's bigger than we thought. _

_H: I had a feeling it was. Go on._

_W: The Admiralty was very open and honest with us. Tali was able to get some good numbers on Geth units. So far there are only a hundred Geth units unaccounted for. That's not bad considering, but what is bad is that one of those missing units is a Dreadnought. We investigated leads on Admiral Xen that led us the Balor system in the Calestrom Rift. One of her old captains reported she modified an abandoned mining station into a research lab. We got there and we're attacked by base defences. _

_H: What happened?_

_W:It wasn't until we boarded the base that we found out. The Admiral found a way to reactivate the Geth. She uploaded a VI program into the units. It's a rudimentary software, these Geth aren't as fearsome as they were before, but it's harder than fighting mechs. They use rudimentary tactics and can adapt to changing situations. _

_H: This kind of software takes a lot of time to develop. How long has she been working on this?_

_W: At least three years, judging by the records we found. Once we dealt with the defenses, we boarded and the base was filled with dead Quarians, all from Xen's scientific staff. She stole that missing Geth dreadnought from the Attican Traverse. She was testing her software and took it out for a test run. That's when the shit hit the fan. The base and the dreadnought were boarded by a bunch of those stealth shuttles that have been running amok. They killed everyone on the base, uploaded all the data, took all the Geth units, activated base defences and left. They left the system on that dreadnought. I don't know what happened there but it's easy to guess, sir. This happened 20 days ago and we don't know where they went. We don't have anymore leads. _

_H: So whoever's behind these eezo thefts is also behind Admiral Xen's likely murder. What's the composition of the Geth they took?_

_W: One dreadnought, 13 fighters, two dozen primes and ten troopers. _

_H: I'll report this to the Council. We're going to have to find a way to organize convoys. Arming freighters is easy, but protecting them against a dreadnought is something else. Thank you for your work, Commander. Things are going to heat up soon. Why don't you take some shore leave? _

_W: We're happy to hear that, sir._

_H: I'll see you at the gala, Hackett out. _

* * *

Liara pulled her eyes away from the computer console. She rubbed her eyes. Goddess, she'd been up for barely an hour and was already tired. One month gone, eleven more to go. She sighed, not entirely relishing her current pregnant state. Fatigue was already here, soon would come mood swings, strange cravings, hopefully she'd be able to avoid uncontrollable biotic emissions which sometimes happened in younger Asari. She had a few more months before her belly would start protruding but already she could feel the young life growing inside her. There was no doubt she was looking forward to giving birth. She leaned back in her chair and flicked on the television.

"Coming to Thessia for one month only. You survived the Reapers. But can you survive... VorchaThrone. The first Vorcha-only Black Metal band. You've never heard Black Metal until you've heard it played by Vorcha. Ultra Grim. Ultra Primitive. Ultra kvlt. See them on their galactic Reaper Revenge tour as they reap vengeance, playing hits like Of Mass Effect Fields and Blood Stained Moonlight, Through the Mountainous Chasms and Deep Forests I Beheld Eternity and all its Masks, Blasted by the Freezing Winds of Nebulae and their newest hit charity single, the ultra grim and primitive cover of Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the Reaper. See them live, steam them or download their music on ME-tunes. All proceeds to fund reconstruction efforts. "

"Good morning my love." Cassandra appeared behind her suddenly, kissing her neck. She was soaking wet, wearing a sports bikini.

"How far did you do this morning?" Liara closed her eyes and shut off the radio.

"Ran 10 miles, swam for 2. I'm almost up to my old standards. How's the most wonderful woman in the galaxy?"

"Flatterer."

"Well, I have to melt that cold exterior of yours." She licked her scalp ridges and Liara trembled lightly.

"I'm cold am I?"

"Colder than the frozen seas of Europa." Cassandra began nibbling on her ears.

"Well, I guess you have a lot of work to do then."

"Lucky for us I have a big work ethic." Liara let herself be taken to the bedroom where they made love.

* * *

"Has my package arrived yet?" Cassandra asked as they ate breakfast together.

"No, not yet."

"I guess UPS' service isn't what it used to be. I can't wait to cook some Italian food for you!"

"Neither can I. Well, we do have something else to get your hopes up in the meantime."

"Right, that charity dinner." She said with dread.

"It won't be that bad." Liara said. "You'll get to meet all the people you've served with over the years!"

Cassandra groaned. "Spare me... I've almost finished my speech. It won't cheer anyone up but it'll be more honest than anyone else's. Someone has to set the record straight, it might as well be me."

"We should start packing. The shuttle will be here this afternoon. I have a surprise waiting for you on board."

"A surprise, eh?" Cassandra smiled. "I like your surprises."

"I won't disappoint you." Liara hoped that was true. They'd fought tooth and nail over a bodyguard. Liara would find a strong, reliable candidate and Cassandra would swiftly reject it. They'd only gotten to the interview stage once, and that hadn't lasted very long. Cassandra kept insisting that they wanted the same thing and that was why she was being picky. Liara had her doubts but hadn't voiced them yet. Hopefully this gambit would work. They spent the rest of the morning packing and Liara found some time to play the piano, she was learning another Beethoven piece, the Pathetique Sonata, and was making good progress. Cassandra teased her by telling her she should try Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsodies.

They waited on the shuttle pad after they lunched. The sky to the south was laced with black and grey thickening storm clouds. They heard rumours of thunder and lightning. The rainfall was expected to be severe but neither felt any reason to fear their home's safety. The shuttle landed on time. The door popped open and Cassandra's surprise was standing there, waiting for her. A green skinned Asari.

"Hey, Shepard. Good to see you." She said with a wide smile.

"Shiala? It's good to see you too." Liara was surprised when Cassandra hugged Shiala. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you're in the market for a bodyguard. Who better to guard your body than me?" She said, her eyes leering at Cassandra. Cassandra giggled and Liara grinded her teeth.

"Finally, a bodyguard I agree with." Cassandra said and looked to Liara. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly. Liara nodded curtly as they boarded the shuttle. Maybe she'd made a mistake.

"So, what happened to you? Last I heard you were fighting on Feros?"

"Yeah, we gave 'em hell. But we still lost a lot of people and we had to abandon it. No one wants to go back there and rebuild. A lot of bad stuff's happened there. A lot of colonies are just being abandoned like Feros. Anyway, I was looking for work, looking for ways to help people when one day I got an email. What better way to help than helping the one person who's saved so many, who saved me?"

Cassandra smiled. "I'm glad you're aboard. If I'm having a bodyguard, it has to be someone I trust."

The shuttle docked with the Shadow Broker frigate. The door opened and they filed out into the shuttle bay.

"Well, maybe later we can swap war stories... or swap something else." Shiala said winking, lightly touching Cassandra's arm and walking into the elevator. Liara groaned when she noticed Cassandra was blushing. Liara glared at her. She didn't care that they were other people in the shuttle bay.

"What?" Cassandra said.

"You know what!"

Cassandra reached for Liara's hands but Liara pushed her away and crossed her arms.

"Come on, she's just flirting."

"Just flirting?"

"I'm not exactly Medusa, you know. People sometimes flirt with me."

"You don't have to encourage it!"

"I wasn't encouraging her!"

"You certainly weren't discouraging her!"

"I haven't seen her in ages! We were just catching up."

"She wants to do a lot more than catch up!"

"And what makes you think she'd get that far with me?" Cassandra shot back angrily. Liara said nothing.

Cassandra's tone softened . "You think she's bad? You should've seen Traynor! She spent the whole time begging me to use my shower! I love you, Liara. No one else. There was a time when I would've hopped into bed with anyone so long as there were no strings attached. Since I met you those times are long gone."

Cassandra walked towards her, and Liara let Cassandra embrace her.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I don't want to lose you."

"It's okay. So long as I'm alive, you'll never lose me."

* * *

"Half hearted endorsement: The travelling Elcor Theatre Company is proud to perform Glengarry Glenn Ross for an exclusive two week engagement on Thessia. Come see it live or streaming on the extranet. All proceeds will aid in reconstruction efforts... With thinly veiled contempt: Put. that. coffee down. Coffee is for closers only... With sincerity: You've never heard David Mamet's unique dialogue until you've heard it in Elcor... With scorn and disdain: You know why, mister? 'Cause you drove a Hyundai to get here tonight, I drove an eighty thousand dollar BMW. *That's* my name... With barely disguised Annoyance: Parental advisory for explicit language. "

Cassandra groaned in frustration and she shut off the television. "What is it?" Liara asked. They were getting dressed up for the gala dinner. She was wearing a sparkly blue dress, it was form fitting but more conservative than some of her other formal wear. Cassandra was putting on a black dress that was just as modest as it was titillating. She was struggling on her feet.

"It's these fucking heels!" She exclaimed.

"You've worn high heels before."

"Yeah, but these are new and... they're uncomfortable and I can't walk straight with them."

"Didn't you bring another pair?"

"Of course not. I'm not one of those girls who owns five hundred pairs of shoes. I forgot what it's like to be a civy. It's weird not having a uniform to put on every day."

"I'm sure you can deal with one pair of uncomfortable shoes for one night. If you behave nicely, I'll give you a nice foot massage tonight." Liara teased.

"Well, I guess I better be on my best behaviour then." They kissed lightly.

"Dr. T'Soni?" Glyph chimed. "We have rendezvoused with the Destiny Ascension. Please proceed to the shuttle bay."

"Thank you, Glyph." They started towards the elevator, Cassandra took a few steps and tripped, she broke her fall by bracing herself against the aquarium window, which didn't break. They laughed.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you to fall into another fish tank." Liara teased.

"Smart ass." Cassandra shot back.

"The smartest ass!" Liara retorted.

"The nicest, too!" Cassandra slapped Liara's bum as they went into the elevator.

"What's this ship's name again?" Cassandra asked.

"The Vyn-Shala."

"That sounds nice. What's it mean?"

"The best translation is White Rider."

"Not the best name." Cassandra remarked grimly.

"I thought in human mythology white knights atop white horses had positive connotations."

"Depends. Sometimes it means the total opposite."

Cassandra didn't elaborate as the elevator opened into the shuttle bay. Shiala was waiting for them in the shuttle. Shiala was wearing a commando outfit and her assault rifle was strapped to her back and a sidearm holstered on her hip.

"Lookin' good, Shepard." Shiala said. Liara groaned loudly. Shiala frowned and shot Liara a dirty look. Liara glared right back at her. Cassandra sighed with resignation. The shuttle exited the White Rider's shuttle bay and headed for the Destiny Ascension. It landed minutes later. Cassandra was pleasantly surprised when only a modest contingent was waiting for her as she exited the shuttle. As soon as they exited they were flanked by half a dozen Asari Commandos, Shiala fit right in, asking their leader some questions. There were Councillors Tevos, Valern, Sparatus, Savowsky and Admiral Hackett.

"Admiral Shepard!" The Admiral exclaimed. Liara was shocked. _Goddess, he's actually smiling!_ He walked towards them and enthusiastically shook Cassandra's hand. Liara could tell he had something on his mind, but he was pushing it aside for now.

"It's good to see you, again Admiral." He said, beaming.

"Likewise."

Her greetings with the other members of the Council were more reserved, especially with Councillor Tevos. The weight of the past few months rested heavily on her shoulders, her eyes marked with subtle lines of stress and age that most non-Asari would miss, she constantly shifted the weight on her feet, as if she were unable to stand balanced for anything longer than a few seconds. She'd lost three generations of her children and her bondmate during the war. The Reapers had been far more than an abstract threat to her.

"Councillor?" Cassandra asked her. "I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Is it really necessary?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"Yes. It won't take long." Cassandra replied.

"Very well." Tevos said, she waved the other dignitaries off and they marched out of the cargo bay. The Commandos remained, as did Shiala and Liara. Otherwise the Cargo bay was deserted. She looked at Cassandra, almost frowning. Struggling to decide just how to treat her.

"What is it?" She asked politely but with an air of awkwardness.

"I told you this before but... you weren't in a state to hear me. So...I want you to hear it now. It might not be worth very much but..."

"What is it?" Tevos interrupted curtly. Liara gently touched Cassandra's arm and felt her trembling. Cassandra swallowed and looked directly at the Asari Councillor.

"I'm sorry."

The Councillor blinked her eyes several times, then looked away. She backed away, as if she'd just received a blow. Her hand went to her mouth. She breathed deeply and loudly several times. She continued to look at a far away bulkhead for several seconds before looking back at Cassandra. She removed her hand from her face, she was fighting back tears and nodded ever so slightly. Then she walked away.

"Do you think she accepted it?" Liara.

"No. But she doesn't have to." Cassandra answered. "In time, maybe she'll hear me."

"You don't have to apologize to anyone, Shepard. I lost family on Thessia, friends on Feros. And here I am." Shiala said with genuine gratitude.

"She's right, Cass." Liara said, quietly impressed with what Shiala had said.

"Thanks." Cassandra replied with deep gratitude. They walked off the shuttle bay and towards the master hall. Liara gave Shiala the slightest of smiles who replied with the briefest of nods.

* * *

The Hall was a grand room. Most dreadnoughts couldn't accommodate grand public functions, but this ship could. It was the size of a small auditorium, a few hundred meters in width and length, a few hundred more in height. The ceilings held rafters and scaffolding. They were lined with cameras and lighting equipment, Liara saw a few technicians walking high above them. It didn't seem necessary for people to be there, certainly only a few security and camera drones needed to be up there. She mentioned this to Shiala who nodded and spoke on her Omni-Tool, trying to get the rafters cleared.

The stage was elevated by a dozen feet, small stairwells on either side of a grand lectern. The lectern itself was on another pedestal which required the ascension of a dozen more steps. Directly in front of the stage was a long stream of dinner tables, lined with exquisite table cloths and shimmering dishes and utensils. This row was several tables long and a few thick. A few steps below stood a larger dining room with more modestly adorned dinner tables.

Upon walking into the hall Liara and Cassandra were deluged by dozens of old friends and shipmates. They lined up long a throng of disciples rushing to be blessed by a saint. First upon them were Wrex and Bakara.

"Shepard!" Wrex yelled, his joy obvious as he pushed his way to the head of the throng and vigorously punched Cassandra's shoulders. "My friend! How are you, you little pyjack?"

"I'm good, Wrex. It's damn good to see you again!"

"You said it. I knew it would take more than a Reaper to keep you down for long, huh?"

"Damn right! How's little Mordin doing?"

"She's doing quite well." Bakara intoned. "Wrex and I have are having a second child. We would be honoured if you will allow us to name him or her Shepard."

"The honour's mine." Cassandra answered, genuinely flattered. "How are things going?"

"The Council's not set up yet, but I can tell they're getting ready to stall us." Wrex growled and punched his fists together.

"Perhaps you might be able to influence them to be more accepting of us." Bakara intoned.

"I'll see what I can do." Cassandra answered, not entirely sure what she could do.

"I have to deal with a few restless clans here and there but I can handle that. What I have a hard time handling is her," Wrex pointed to Bakara who was clearly in a position to overhear them, "It's this womanly stuff. It's hard sometimes, with the baby around, I have to do more stuff around the house, plus she gets these crazy mood swings and she always want to talk about feelings and...stuff. I'm getting better at pretending to listen but she's getting better at catching me pretending and...women."

"I'm a woman." Cassandra said deadpan.

"Huh?" Wrex said, genuinely befuddled. "Oh, right. Sorry, it's hard to remember that sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassandra said, crossing her arms and pretending to be serious. Liara tried to hide her grin.

"Well, you know, you're just such a badass it's hard to forget you don't really have a quad..."

"So I don't have any balls, is that it?" Cassandra shot back. Liara coughed, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Em...well... sure you do, just not, you know, where other people might have them..."

Liara couldn't restrain herself anymore and burst out laughing, Cassandra, Wrex and Bakara quickly followed suit. Wrex punched her in the arm and moved away. Garrus came up next.

"Good to see you, Shepard... you still owe me a drink."

"No, you owe me a drink." She corrected. They could only remain serious for a few instants before they slapped each other's arms.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Garrus said.

"Does that mean I was almost as ugly as you?" Cassandra teased.

Garrus laughed. "Tali said if it was between me and you in a beauty contest, you'd win every time. Even if I used makeup!" They all laughed heartily. Cassandra had barely enough time to say hello to Tali when Traynor rushed to her and gave her a huge hug, squeezing her ferociously. Liara tried not to frown too much.

"I'm... happy to see you too." Cassandra said, a bit overwhelmed and slightly uncomfortable.

"I knew you'd make it through, Cass. Everyone else didn't believe me, but I did."

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

Traynor pulled away from Cassandra. "Oh! You have to meet someone!" From behind Traynor arrived a shy looking cadet, slightly younger than Traynor. Traynor grabbed her hand and brought her forward. Liara relaxed when she saw how they looked at another.

"Cass, this is Vishali Rahinder. She's the Normandy's newest and most wonderful crewmember!"

"Hi...Admiral." She said shyly. They shook hands.

"Good to meet you. Where do you work, Singh?"

"Engineering."

"You got big shoes to fill but you'll do fine."

"Thanks."

"Hey Skipper!"

"Hey Ash!" They gave another a brief hug and wore smiles a mile wide.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, it was very sweet and it helped me."

"Good." Ashley smiled but there was look of concern in her eyes. "Look, I need to ask you something, in private. Can we chat later?"

"Sure. I always have time for you, Ash."

They slowly made their way through the throng, like a ship struggling against gale force winds. Liara chatted as well. It was nice to reconnect with old friends. For a while it was almost like old times. She missed them but she was glad those days were behind. The terrible danger they'd fought had brought them together, and they would never be estranged from another. But those dangers had brought them perilously close to losing everything. It was why she would never be able to wax nostalgic. She wondered where Joker was, everyone else from the Normandy seemed to be here. They made their way through the throng to the second class of dinner tables where a few more familiar faces were sitting.

"Hey, Jack. How come you aren't in the first class tables?" Cassandra asked Jack, sitting by herself. She was wearing an outfit more modest, but it was still form fitting and displayed many of her tattoos.

"Well, I'm respectable, just not that respectable. Besides, some punk put cheerleader in the classy section. Which is pretty fucking funny." Jack stood up when they came up to her.

"This doesn't look like your kind of party." Cassandra said.

"No. But I'm still going to have some fun at least."

"How's that?"

"Watching you squirm while all these suits blow sunshine up your ass!"

"Thanks, Jack." Cassandra replied with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Listen, Cassandra." Liara was startled. Jack had never called her by her given name. Jack looked vulnerable suddenly, her voice less assertive. "I saw you when you were all burnt up...and...I'm glad you made it out. Thanks for... everything... not just, you know...saving the universe and all that shit but...thanks for ... not stabbing me in the back."

"You're welcome." Cassandra said softly.

Jack nodded and her face and voice hardened again. "Just don't go soft on me, promise?"

"Promise. See you later."

"Excuse me, Admiral?" A young human man strode towards them, activating his Omni-Tool. Shiala swiftly intercepted him. He tried to sidestep her, Shiala blocked his path and gripped her sidearm.

"Hey, get out of my way!" He shouted at her.

"You better get out of mine." Shiala said icily.

"What do you want?" Cassandra asked.

"Admiral, I'm Kareem Callahan. I want to speak to you. Can you call off your green skinned attack dog?"

"Watch that mouth of yours!" Shiala glared at him.

"You better be nicer to me than you're being to Shiala. What do you want?"

"I'm with Terra Firma and I was hoping you'd endorse us in the upcoming elections. We also want to know what you think about aliens taking credit for humans beating the Reapers."

Cassandra started laughing. "It's okay, Shiala." Shila backed off but she continued to stare icily at him.

"You want an endorsement?" She went from laughing to deadly serious in an instant.

"The only endorsement you'll get from me is a Claymore shotgun shoved up your ass while I pull the trigger until the clip's empty. The only thing that allowed us to beat the Reapers was every species banding together and uniting. You want to know what I think about aliens? This is what I think." Cassandra grabbed Liara and aggressively kissed her. Liara was taken aback and barely realized what was happening when Cassandra pushed her away.

"Get the fuck out of here scumbag." Shiala said with relish and giggled with satisfaction.

The bigot beat a hasty, embarrassed retreat. "You'll regret that Admiral, you Judas!"

"Well done, Shep!" A playful voice said. The three of them looked sharply towards where the voice had come from. Quickly a hooded thief uncloaked herself, fiddling with her Omni-Tool. "I'm uploading that to the Extranet."

"Kasumi! What are you doing here? I didn't think you were invited?" Cassandra greeted her with a big smile.

"I wasn't. I'm here for the same reason everyone else is. To honour you and raise some money for a worthy cause. The money they're raising actually is going to reconstruction and charities so it saves me the trouble of having to steal it. "

"Thanks for coming," Cassandra said. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here. I'm glad you both made it out alive. You deserve to be together."

"Thank you."Liara said, genuinely flattered. She spotted Miranda Lawson walking towards them. Miranda was dressed more modestly than she normally did but her red dress still left little to the imagination. Liara felt sorry for her, unable to conceive a child, forever living in the shadow of being engineered, always doubting her own accomplishments. How she compensated for this was equally pitiable.

"Gotta go," Kasumi said. "The vid's gone viral by the way. 50 million hits already." She vanished.

"Hello Sheppard, Liara." She said, her voice warmer than usual. She'd been with Cassandra on Horizon. They were lucky to have made it all alive, Henry Lawson had been inches away from murdering both his daughters. She was proud to have helped bring to a stop his cruel madness.

"Hi Miranda. How are you doing?"

"Good. I got a pardon and I'm working with the Alliance. I'm a team leader in the Special Projects division. Orry's back with her parents. She wanted to come but I wanted her to stay to focus on her school. It's good to see you again, Shepard. I've been pardoned but I'm still a bit of a black sheep. Not that it bothers me, of course. I had to do some hacking to find out what had happened to you. I'm glad you're back, it's nice to know someone worthwhile survived this business."

"I wouldn't be here without you. And I doubt anyone else would be, either. Thank you, Miranda, for everything."

Liara piped in. "The entire galaxy owes you a debt. I didn't trust you at first, but you've proven yourself more than trustworthy. I thank you deeply, more than I can ever say in words."

Miranda blinked, the lines around her forehead softened. "I should be the one thanking you... but you're welcome. Both of you." She nodded briefly to them both and walked away.

Shiala came up to them. "They're gonna open the doors soon. I don't like the look of this place. It's too wide open, anyone could hack a drone and try something nasty. I wish we we're doing this somewhere else."

Liara nodded. "Make do with what you can... and thanks."

* * *

Cassandra and Liara walked up to the main stage. Going up the stairs Cassandra almost tripped and fell again. She shot Liara a dirty look before Liara managed to say something. They sat to the left of the lectern, Admiral Hackett shared a table with them along with his wife Audrey, a career officer like him. She was pleasant but was rather quiet and reserved. At their table was the rest of the Council, as well as Wrex, Bakara, Garrus and Tali. Shiala was patrolling the grounds, constantly looking around and checking her Omni-Tool.

The doors opened to the greater, paying public, hundreds of almost every species walked into the grand dining hall. Every table and every chair was occupied. More than a few took pictures and vids from the Omni-Tools. It was strange, all of a sudden she wasn't Dr. Liara T'Soni, Shadow Broker, Prothean Archeologist, warrior, she was Cassandra Shepard's girlfriend, a celebrity. Would she start adorning the broadcasts of gossip shows? She hoped not, she loathed the empty worship of celebrities that so many partook in.

"So, how are you enjoying your down time?" Hackett asked Cassandra. She smiled and Liara felt a swelling of pride as she spoke.

"I forgot what it was like to relax, to really relax. I'm happier now than I've ever been. I'm starting to get used to the idea of being a mom." Liara fought the urge to interject. They'd argued about this, Cassandra was firm in calling herself the mother despite the fact that Liara was the one giving birth and Asari culture was clear in calling the birth parent mother and the other parent father. Cassandra could not, would not, call herself a father. Cassandra had suggested a compromise, Cass would call herself madre, the Italian word for mother but would allow herself to be listed as father on any official documents. She supposed this was a good compromise, but still hadn't made up her mind.

"Have you given any thoughts about your future?" Hackett asked, eyeing her keenly.

"Not really. Why?" Cassandra replied.

"Would you like being the human representative on the Council?"

"Me? Why?"

"Ambassador Stravowsky is doing a fine job, but she's a technocrat, not suited to doing the job over the long haul. Humanity's earned its place at the forefront of galactic politics. You'd be the perfect Councillor, you're a symbol, you embody the best humans have to offer."

"But... I don't know the first thing about being a diplomat."

"Sure you do. Seeing you jet around the galaxy, getting everyone to unite against the Reapers is the finest diplomatic work anyone's seen for centuries. Academics are already starting to dissect everything you've done. More importantly, you've seen firsthand the effects decisions made by the Council on the ground, unlike most of them. And you'll have an experienced staff."

"But... I once punched an Admiral!"

"He deserved it. Diplomacy isn't always about playing nice."

"Cass, you'd be an amazing Councillor." Liara added in, squeezing her hand. She meant it. She could also see Cassandra warming up to the idea, she just didn't want to admit it yet.

"I hated every second of it!"

"Your reports said otherwise. I remember your pride when you finished your work on Tuchanka. The Reapers aren't a threat anymore, but there are still threats out there. We need everyone to keep working together. You're the best person for the job."

Cassandra looked away. "I'll...need to think about it."

Hackett nodded with a wry smile, as if he knew she would come around eventually. "Don't think too long. I can't keep that seat open forever."

The Admiral was tapped on his shoulder by an Asari. He nodded to her. Hackett stepped up to the podium. The hum of conversation died down. Camera drones began transmitting and streaming over the extranet.

"The war is over. The Reapers have been defeated. Against all odds, and in the face of the greatest threat this galaxy has ever known, we survived. We suffered many losses. The Relays are severely damaged, but we won. This victory belongs to each of us, every man, woman and child, every civilization... on every world. Now as we take out first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. This wasn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species. If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we walk together. And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now they are defeated. It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defences, all of this and more. Together we can build a future greater than any one of us can imagine. A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future that many will never see."

There was a long if sombre applause from the audience. "And now it's time for us to acknowledge the one person who made tonight, and all the other nights, possible. Please welcome to the stage, Admiral Cassandra Shepard."

A rapturous applause broke out, everyone in the room stood. Liara heard Cassandra sigh as she stood up. "You've earned this, Cass." Liara said, hoping her guilt wouldn't stop her cherishing this moment. She walked stiffly towards the lectern, awkwardly raising her hand to the crowd. Liara would chide herself in the hours and even years to come for not sensing anything was awry until it was too late. As she walked up the steps to the lectern she tripped and fell. The fall was inelegant and embarrassing, but it saved her life. From a place unseen, a single shot rang through the air, louder even than the throngs cheering and clapping. The bullet parted the air like a lightning bolt. The incendiary bullet hit her shoulder instead of her head. Blood gushed out of the wound as the bullet bore deeper and burned. The impact threw her sideways and she fell even harder to the ground. Admiral Hackett stood over her, blocking the trajectory of any other bullet. None came. There was a brief silence as those in attendance realized what had happened. Then came pandemonium. Liara ignored the chaos and commotion breaking out around her. She bolted from her chair and rushed to Cassandra. She was writhing and screaming in pain as the bullet burned her flesh and bone. Liara cradled Cassandra's head in her hands.

"You'll be okay!" She shouted. Despite the pain, she saw the determination in her emerald eyes, burning a bright shade of green. She nodded through gritting teeth. Someone applied medigel and the pain lessened. She was vaguely aware of the cacophonous maelstrom swirling around them; the screams, the hundreds of scared feet scurrying about like fish trapped in an ever-closing net. But Cassandra's eyes, though pained, were calm amidst the storm.


	11. Shot in the Dark

**Chapter 11: Shot in the Dark**

_Like one that on a lonesome road_  
_Doth walk in fear and dread_  
_And having once turned round walks on_  
_And turns no more his head_  
_Because he knows a frightful fiend_  
_Doth close behind him tread_-Coleridge

* * *

"The med bay's this way. Let's go!" Shiala yelled, pointing to a back exit. Liara nodded, she helped Cassandra up on her feet, she kicked her high heels away and made the journey barefoot. She groaned loudly in discomfort. Shiala led the way, her rifle drawn. They rushed to the back exit, leaving the other guests behind though Ashley and Garrus followed them closely. The grand hall was in lockdown, chaos. Guards blocked all exits, despite the throngs desperately wanting to leave. Waves of panic guests rushed towards the exists, the guards fought them back, erecting kinetic barriers and beating the few who weren't dissuaded by said barriers. Calm would be restored, but only gradually. It seemed to take forever for them to reach the medical bay. Shiala yelled for everyone but one doctor to clear the room.

She was laid on a gurney and rolled into a large cylindrical scanner that would remove the bullet and heal the wound. Despite coming within inches of losing her life, she was eerily calm, though she gripped Liara's hand with desperate firmness. Liara saw Shiala's worried eyes darting back and forth between the door to the med bay and Cassandra's prone body. The machine hummed loudly as it set to work, it glowed blue as mass effect fields were erected to remove the bullet and reseal the wound. The Asari medic's eyes were carefully glued to the view screen.

"How long will this take?" Liara asked the medic.

"A few minutes." She answered, her eyes locked on the view screen.

"I'm sorry, Liara." Shiala said.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You're right, it was a terrible idea to have the dinner there." Liara replied. _That's exactly what Cass would say._

"We need to find out who took that shot." Garrus said. "Scan all the footage. How many camera drones were there?"

"There were 15." A cheerful, disembodied voice said. Shiala snapped upright and readied her rifle.

"Kasumi, you really shouldn't do that. What if she misses and hits me?" Garrus admonished.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to ruin those famous good looks of yours." Kasumi uncloaked, standing by the door. She was fiddling with her Omni-Tool. Garrus laughed.

"I'm a damn good shot!" Shiala objected. "And I had you painted the second you started talking." She was right, her rifle was pointing exactly where Kasumi had revealed herself. The door reopened, Wrex and Tali were at the forefront of dozens. The hallway was alive with sound and clatter. Everyone wanting to know what had happened and was Admiral Shepard alive.

"She's fine." Liara said. She needed to clear the area, the fewer people were around, the safer they'd all be. "She just took a bullet to the shoulder. We need to find out who did this. There's a security station just down the hall; have this ship engage lockdown procedures, no one leaves or comes aboard. All dignitaries should find someplace safe to hold down for a few hours. Garrus grab a couple of commandos and start questioning the guests, screen everyone for weapons. Traynor, find schematics for this ship, look for possible escape routes. Kasumi, Tali, get working on deciphering all the camera drone footage. We only have one chance to find who did this, let's not waste it Everyone else, get out."

She activated her Omni-Tool as everyone dispersed, some quicker than others. She was firm but those who didn't know her mistook her firmness for rudeness, but that didn't bother her. There were far more important things to focus on. Only she, Cassandra, Ashley, Shiala and the Asari medic remained.

"Feron, are you there?" She activated her communicator.

"Yes, are you all right?" He answered, standing in the CIC of the White Rider.

"We're fine. Cass was wounded but not fatally so. Is there anything out of the ordinary happening?"

"Negative. There's a lot of confused com chatter but everything's nominal for now."

"Keep an eye out for any ships trying to leave or enter the area."

"Confirmed. What if they try to leave?"

"Stop them. Also, scan for any strange readings or signals." She shut off her communicator. The medical device hummed again and Cassandra emerged. Her wound was fully healed, though bloodstains remained, the strap of her dress torn from where the bullet had pierced. She kissed Cassandra, their lips pressing together for a long time. Cassandra held her face while they kissed. _I almost lost you again _she thought, looking into Cassandra's eyes, caressing her silken black hair. She could see her fear, her worry, hidden behind her almost casual determination.

"Are you okay, skipper?" Ash asked, looking worried. Liara helped her sit up. Cassandra rubbed her shoulder, there was hardly a scar where the bullet had penetrated. It was like she was trying to find evidence the bullet had once been there.

"I'm okay, Ash. You know all those vids where someone gets shot in the shoulder and shrugs it off? It's a lot more painful than it looks."

"You're pretty calm..." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, well, I guess you face death so many times you start to get bored." She tried to crack a joke, but her tone made it sound like a lament.

"That's...actually...what I wanted to talk to you about." Ashley said.

"What do you mean?"

Ashley swallowed and paced back and forth. She'd look at them for a few seconds, only to look away. This was difficult for her. "When I was in the hospital on the Citadel I had a lot of time to think. Always hated hospitals, they make me nervous, I couldn't wait to get out of there, the smell, the sounds... everything reminds me of death, shuffling off this mortal coil and the heartache and thousand natural shocks flesh is heir to... Anyway, you were... dead. Right? I mean, really, really dead?"

"That's what they tell me. Either that or I had one hell of a bender."

"Did you... see anything? Hear anything? Lights? Tunnels? Some dork with a British accent?"

"That's a big question. You might not like the answer, Ash."

"It's the truth, it doesn't matter if I like it or not, Skipper."

"No one's asked me that, you know? I know people want to, I can see them wondering about it when they look at me. People are too afraid to ask, too afraid to hear something they don't want to hear."

"Not even Liara?" Ash asked, a bit alarmed. Liara was taken aback, she was right there.

"She doesn't need to. She knows." Cassandra answered, linking her hand with hers.

"But you saw what's next!" Ash interjected. "Didn't you?" She added, her voice now uncertain.

She sighed. "The truth is, I don't remember anything. I remember the explosion throwing me away from the Normandy... I remember the pain in my chest, not being able to breathe, feeling the air getting sucked out of my lungs... the panic...the cold... I kept looking at the Normandy burning up...and then there was blackness."

"And then what?" Ash asked anxiously, like a child desperately wanting to hear the end of a gripping tale. Her entire belief system depended on the answer that would come.

"Then... I woke up in a Cerberus lab."

There was a long, ponderous silence that muted even the commonest background ambient noises.

"That's it?" Ash exclaimed, fear, something approaching panic in her voice. She turned away and looked up at the ceiling, looking for a sign from the heavens, a revelation that would balance out the one she'd just received. But none would come. The ceiling held only harsh lights, bland ducts and cold steel plating. Liara sympathized with Ashley. Her own faith had been rewarded, her faith in Cassandra. But she'd never believed in omniscient and distant deities who held the destiny of the galaxy in their hand. It was too fanciful. And Ashley's faith would never be rewarded with an answer. She'd always be calling out God's name in the dark and never receiving an answer.

"Faith is a torment. It is like loving someone who is out there in the darkness but never appears, no matter how loudly you call." Ashley whispered to herself, remembering a film she'd seen long ago. She'd found it uncomfortable to watch, it was black and white, had subtitles, didn't have any action scenes. But the real reason she'd disliked it was the bare nakedness of how it questioned faith and wasn't afraid to admit there were no easy answers.

"I'm sorry, Ash... I'm not the one you should talk to about your beliefs, especially now. When I woke up, when I realized what Cerberus had done to me...I shut down. I did everything I could to focus on the job, to bury the questions. The Illusive Man wanted it that way, he kept me busy, throwing us into dangerous situations, taking unnecessary risks, rushing from one crisis to another. But when I was in lockup, I couldn't bury the questions anymore."

"What questions?" Ash asked. Liara knew. Yet she found herself fighting back tears. Confronting your mortality in such a visceral and direct way, questioning the very nature of your existence is never easy. One is never the same afterwards.

"Am I really Cassandra Shepard? Are these memories really mine? Am I really me? Am I just Theseus' Ship with legs? When you freaked out on me on Horizon...I thought there was truth to my doubts. Maybe the Shepard you knew and the Shepard I thought I was were two different people. To everyone, two years had gone by, but me, it was just like I'd been away for a few days... When I saw EDI had uploaded herself to a body I thought 'is that me? Is that what I really am? Maybe she's more human than me.' And then there was that business with the clone..."

Ashley rushed over and hugged Cassandra. "You're real. Trust me, Skip. You're real." She said, sobbing, almost desperate holding her. Liara touched them both. She saw Shiala standing nearby, rubbing her forehead as if she were in discomfort. The medbay door opened. Shiala turned around swiftly, standing in the doorway was a human male. He looked dazed, confused, panicked. But there was a strangeness in his eyes, as if there were some obscured method to his madness.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She raised her rifle.

"Please... All hell's broke loose... Someone started firing!" His eyes landed on Cassandra for a few tenths of a second. His right hand reached into his pocket. His face hardened, lines of determination, his eyes now cold as ice.

"Shiala!" Liara screamed. Instinctively she erected a biotic barrier around all of them. The human retrieved from his pocket a small spherical device. A grenade. He wound his arm back, preparing to throw it . Shiala fired, her shot hitting the human's hand. The grenade dropped out of his wounded hand and it exploded. Liara's hastily erected biotic field protected them from the shockwave and the thousands of shrapnel shards. She grunted and fought to maintain it while the shockwave dissipated. The would-be assassin's body flew, the concussion slamming him against the far wall, his skin pierced by hundreds of shrapnel projectiles. She lowered the barrier. His body lay where it had fallen, unmoving except for the blood seeping out of countless holes in his flesh. The equipment in the medical bay shattered with the impact, becoming unusable.

"Everyone all right?" Shiala asked.

"We're fine." Liara answered, Cassandra and Ashley were shaken but calm. She squeezed Cassandra's arm who nodded to her. Ashley was okay, the doctor was seemingly unperturbed. She heard dozens of rushing footsteps running towards them.

"Get down!" Shiala yelled. They scrambled, ducking behind an overturned examination table. It was barely adequate cover, it barely covered any of them and the thin aluminum wouldn't stop a spitball. Liara erected another barrier.

"What was that?" Tali asked bursting through the door. Kasumi and Traynor were behind her as well as a dozen security officers. Liara deactivated the barrier and Shiala lowered her rifle.

"That prick came in here and threw a grenade." Shiala answered.

"How'd he get in here? Who is he?"

Shiala bent down over the assassin's body and turned him over.

"That's not the shooter." Tali said.

"What?" Shiala shot back.

"Kasumi and I managed to get footage of who shot Shepard. Here." Tali uploaded the image to everyone's Omni-Tool. Liara looked at the image, it was blurry, but the figure was a human female wearing a red blouse and slacks. Not exactly the choice outfit of an assassin, but she blended in. Shots from various angles showed her arriving at gala with the rest of the guests, then discreetly excusing herself. She reappeared in a brief background shot from another camera, leaning over a scaffold with a black case.

"That's the last of it." Kasumi said.

"Forward this to station security. Have Garrus talk to those who sat with her." Liara ordered

"Already done. The entire station's looking for her." Tali answered.

"I'm having drones sent in some ventilation shafts she might've used." Traynor said.

"Let's see if we can identify this guy." Cassandra said, pointing to the dead body. Shiala bent down, fishing through his bloodied pockets found his ID and gave it to Tali.

Tali fiddled with her Omni-Tool for a few moments.

"This ID is forged. A pretty obvious forgery, wonder why security didn't pick up on it. I'll do a DNA search... here we go. Name is Charles Devereaux... now this is interesting."

"What?" Liara asked.

"He was born on Eden Prime. He died, or was presumed to have died three years ago when Saren attacked."

"So not everyone was turned into Husks. Some were abducted and indoctrinated." Liara postulated.

"Makes sense but I thought the longer a person was indoctrinated, the more their cognitive functions decreased." Cassandra said. "He was smart enough to forge an ID, either pay for or hack a ticket, get to this ship, got past security, fake being panicked and came damn close to throwing a grenade in my lap."

"Maybe Sovereign made him into a sleeper agent and indoctrination hasn't totally wavered. With no new orders he tried to carry out his old ones." Liara suggested.

"Or try to get payback." Kasumi added.

"There's been a lot of sabotage inflicted by indoctrinated agents since the Reapers were killed. He could be just another one of these." Liara advanced.

"There's got to be more to it than that." Cassandra insisted, slapping her hands together. "This wasn't random."

"I felt him coming." Shiala avowed.

"What do you mean?" Liara asked.

"Back on Feros, when we fought the Reapers, we could sense them in our minds. It's like our minds were ladar screens, and we could hone in on them. Of course, that worked both ways. When they got close, we'd get headaches. The closer they got, the worse the headaches were. We could always feel them, hear them reaching out to us, trying to indoctrinate us. But because of our link with another, we resisted them, for the most part. But there was something different this time. It's...hard to describe. Like... hearing a piece of music in a different key."

Liara's communicator buzzed. "What is it, Feron?"

"Liara, I'm detecting strange FTL pulses that are emitting from the Ascension's cargo hold. The pulses spiked 25 minutes ago and stopped just now. I'm' having Glyph analyze it. I'll send the specifics to your Omni-Tool. Have ship security investigate the cargo hold."

"Thank you, Feron." Liara breathed a quiet sigh of relief. At last, a clue. She nodded to Shiala who spoke with security. Liara looked the readings over. By themselves the readings meant nothing, they needed context. She set her Omni-Tool to search for commonalities with other data. Her mind was still scrambled, her soul worried. Liara looked at her lover. She looked at her feet and suddenly forgot everything else.

"Goddess, you should get some shoes, Cass. There's debris all over the ground and you're barefoot! You might cut yourself."

Cass rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, as if she was a child receiving an unwanted scolding. Liara had to admit it was silly to be worried about cut feet when twice they'd come within inches of losing her. She lifted up her hand, silently apologizing. "I never thought I'd be grateful for bad shoes." Cassandra admitted with a light chuckle.

"I'll get you something comfortable." Kasumi said and disappeared.

"Don't you need my shoe size?" Cassandra asked to where she'd stood just a few seconds before.

"I already know it. Later, Shep." Her disembodied voice replied.

"She's quite unique." Liara said.

"That's one way of putting it. I need to get back at her for uploading that vid of me. I've been trying to hack her Omni-Tool all night and I haven't gotten through yet!" Tali avowed with evident frustration.

"Thanks for being here." Cassandra stood and said to them. "It means a lot to see you here tonight, especially now with what just happened. Traynor, I know you'll always have my back. Having you standing next to me in the CIC made it all easier. Seeing you Ash, Tali, reminds me of the old days...speaking of which, where's Joker? I haven't seen him."

Ash sighed sadly. "He was supposed to come tonight. He did manage to get off the Normandy, for the first time since we crash landed. Cortez found him, passed out drunk in the mess hall of the Ascension. Chakwas is looking after him, again. He's heading straight for a massive burnout. We've made so many requests for him to go on leave but he ignores them and the Alliance won't approve it because of manpower shortages. He spends all day in the cockpit, he barely eats, he's on sleeping pills, I have to order him to shower, he hasn't trimmed his beard in ages, he looks like a hobo. I just don't know how long he can hold out. I've ordered him to take shorter shifts but he ignores me. His skills are deteriorating, it's a good thing Cortez is in there with him."

"Can you give him a message?" Cassandra asked.

"I can," Ashley said, "But I don't think he'll be happy to hear from you. He blames you for killing EDI."

Cassandra looked at the ground. Liara gently rubbed her shoulder. It was obvious how much that revelation pained her.

"Tell him... tell him I'm sorry but it was the only way to beat the Reapers... EDI wouldn't want him to grieve like this, she'd want to him to move on."

"I'll pass it on, I don't think it'll work but coming from you it might be worth something."

Shiala's communicator buzzed as did Tali and Ashley's. "Shiala here. Go." Her shoulders slumped as she listened, as if some great hope was being dashed. Then they tensed again. "Got it."

"What is it?" Cassandra asked her.

"They found the shooter. She's dead. Ingested suicide pills. She was cornered trying to get to the escape pods. They inspected the cargo hold. They won't tell me what they found, only that I'm to take you to meet the Council."

"I got the same message." Tali said. Ashley nodded. "Same here. Top secret. Traynor, go give Garrus a hand. Tell him what's happened and that Skipper's okay. Then get everyone aboard the Normandy. Something tells me shore leave just got cancelled."

"Yes ma'am." She said and left, but not before giving Cassandra a brief smile. Liara, Ashley, Tali and Cassandra exchanged looks of grave concern. What happened was far more than an assassination attempt and now had galactic implications. They would soon discover what those implications were and the discovery would be most unpleasant.

* * *

**Author's note: **In case you're curious, the movie Ashley mentions is The Seventh Seal. An excellent film you should definitely see. Thanks to everyone for reading.


	12. Once More Unto the Breach

**Chapter 12: Once More Unto the Breach**

_Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more;  
Or close the wall up with our English dead!  
In peace there's nothing so becomes a man  
As modest stillness and humility:  
But when the blast of war blows in our ears,  
Then imitate the action of the tiger_.-Shakespeare

* * *

Shiala and a cadre of Asari commandos led them to the briefing room of the Destiny Ascension. They formed a convoy, the commandos forming a phalanx formation with the VIPs in the middle. They walked a brisk pace, following secret pathways and elevators intended for the quick escape of command staff should the dreadnought be boarded. They remained outside the briefing room while they went inside. The briefing room was rather large, oval shaped, coloured a light blue hue that was oddly relaxing. A QEC device was in the centre of the room, sandwiched between two conference tables with seating for dozens. On one side sat Admiral Hackett, Ambassador Savowsky, Councillor Tevos of the Asari, Councillor Valern of the Salarians and Sparatus of the Turians. They sat stone faced and ramrod straight, the tension was so thick it would take a thousand knives to make an incision in it. They sat down on the opposite table, facing them. It was odd for Shepard to be before them, wearing a bloodstained dress and the red slippers Kasumi had "discovered."

"Admiral, are you alright?" Admiral Hackett broke the silence. His gruff voice was thickly laced with concern and worry.

"I'm fine, sir." Cassandra answered.

"A lot has happened since we defeated the Reapers." Tevos began. "Ambassador Savowsky tells me there's an ancient human saying that nature abhors a vacuum. You were almost the victim of that vacuum. The Reapers crippled us and it will take centuries for us to fully recover. We're weak and fragmented, struggling to defend ourselves. You're aware that some unknown actor has been targeting Element Zero; refineries, freighters, storage facilities, mines and such. But we've struggled determining just who has been behind these acts. Publicly we've blamed these on pirates, mercenaries and Cerberus remnants to allay public concern."

Valern spoke up. "Until tonight, we had no leads on who was behind this. Wars are engines of chaos, this is as true of its conduct as it is of its aftermath. You will recall the Leviathan Enthrallment Teams. Most members are unaccounted for."

Liara's heart sank with dread. "Unaccounted for?" Cassandra asked.

Hackett took up the narrative. "They had a very low survival rate. 95% are listed as MPD. We haven't recovered any of their bodies. We assumed they were dead. The shooter was a member of this team. Your ship detected FTL pulses emanating from this ship's cargo bay. The pulses emanated from a secured crate, inside the crate was a Leviathan artifact, similar to the ones you found when you tracked them down."

"What did you do with it?" Cassandra asked.

"It was destroyed." Hackett answered. Liara's stared at the wall behind the council. The Leviathans, ancient forebears of the Reapers, usurped by their own creation. The Leviathans hid for several millenniums. They'd found them and by destroying the Reapers, they'd removed what they feared the most.

"So the Leviathans are behind this." Ashley said.

"It would appear so." Councillor Sparatus said. "Those chosen for the Enthrallment teams were chosen in part for their skills in subterfuge and experience in covert ops. It is reasonable to postulate that they are working for the Leviathans and training these ambush teams that have wrecked havoc across the galaxy. They probably wish to reassert their dominance with the Reapers gone. Their motives for thieving Element Zero are most likely an attempt to cripple and isolate us further by targeting our most valuable resource. Undoubtedly they need this resource for their own needs. I believe you humans would call this classic guerrilla warfare."

"So, what do we do?" Cassandra asked. "We have to respond."

"Agreed. We're sending a small, armed reconnaissance mission to Despoina. You've dealt with them before and you're perfectly qualified to lead this mission. While you may you have resigned your Alliance commission, you're still a Spectre, with all the responsibilities that entails. You may view this as an opportunity to improve upon your recent track record." Tevos intoned with a condescending air. Liara glared at the Asari Councillor, it wasn't enough that they knew that Cassandra's sense of duty would obligate her to act. No, they had to goad and guilt her into doing it. And Tevos, of all people, to say that. She was very tempted to toss a warp field in her direction.

"That was way out of line, councillor." Hackett flashed her a stare that would've given Harbinger bladder difficulties. Tevos demurred but offered no apology or retraction.

"I'll go." Cassandra said with quiet determination and with more than a hint of resignation. Liara could see the changes taking place, her posture firming up, her eyes hardening, her voice becoming colder. She was becoming the Shepard of old, like putting on a new mask. But there were lines of fatalistic sadness.

"Who else is part of this team?"

"The Normandy and an Alliance Dreadnought, the Alexandria, commanded by Captain Marcus Ramius. They'll rendezvous with you in the Sigurd's Cradle system. Your mission is to observe and ascertain their capabilities, see what they're up to. Then report back to us. If you're attacked, defend yourselves. Expect to encounter some resistance, we know they're behind the eezo attacks and the theft of a reactivated Geth dreadnought. You're to leave ASAP." Hackett said.

Sparatus spoke up. "We would like to formally request Quarian assistance in this matter."

Tali opened her Omni-Tool. "On such short notice, the only ships nearby are a couple of cruisers. I'll have them diverted to your rendezvous point."

"The Council is most grateful, this will be taken into account when considering your petition." Valern said.

"I'm not doing this for the Council, I'm doing this for Shepard."

"I'd like to take the White Rider for this mission." Liara added.

"Very well." Savowsky said, though Liara could see the other Councillors were reluctant. Cassandra beamed at both of them with great gratitude.

"Do you have any further questions?" Valern asked them.

"Do you know about the second assassin?" Liara asked.

"We we're informed just before your arrival. We cannot find a direct link but it seems reasonable to assume this second individual was discovered by Leviathan thralls or agents and pressed into their service. It's possible having been indoctrinated made him vulnerable to further enthrallment." The Salarian councillor answered. There was a ponderous, heavy silence that lumbered for several long seconds.

"Happy hunting." Hackett said. He stood up and saluted. Shepard and Ashley reciprocated this.

"Before you leave Admiral Shepard," Sparatus began. "My colleagues of this council distrusted you at first, myself most of all. We know how disastrous this mistrust was. Your ambassador has told me that your given name is sadly appropriate given our earlier interactions. We trust your judgment to handle this situation appropriately. Should circumstances fluctuate in such a way that your orders need to be changed, you have our blessing to follow through as you see fit."

"Thank you." Cassandra replied curtly. "Better late than never." She whispered so quietly that Liara barely heard her. The bitterness was deep and Liara felt it was much as Cassandra did. Had they listened to her, had they acted sooner, the recent catastrophes might never have happened.

They spun around and left the room in a hurry. Shiala led their party, once again they travelled in a protective phalanx formation. Liara activated her communicator. "Feron, prepare for our arrival. Meet us in the Communications Room. We'll brief you when we come aboard." Ashley alerted the Normandy.

"Just like old times." Ashley said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm getting tired of the old times." Cassandra sighed ruefully.

Liara looked askew at Cassandra. It wasn't like her to voice her doubts, her fears, her sorrows like this in front of subordinates. While she was donning her old mask, there were new cracks in it. Like it was some piece of detritus stored away, forgotten in a dark and uncomfortable place where it became dented and damaged over the long course of years and was suddenly pressed into service for which it wasn't suited.

"That doesn't sound like you, Skip." Ashley said worried.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I guess I can't hide it like I used to."

"It's okay, Skipper. I guess even you can get tired of the same old shit over and over again."

They came to the shuttle bay. Ashley, Tali and Cassandra parted ways each, wishing the other luck and boarding different shuttles. Shiala, Liara and Cassandra boarded their own shuttle, along with ten commandos borrowed from the Destiny Ascension. They sat in deep silence. Shiala looked at them, anxiously wanting to know what was going on.

Once they boarded the White Rider they went straight to the communications room. Feron was sitting there, anxiously waiting for them. They briefed him and Shiala on the night's events and their new mission. The White Star and the Normandy set off for Sigurd's Castle minutes later, jumping the queue to use the local system's relay. It would take them several hours to reach the system. Liara and Cassandra retreated to their private quarters for the rest of this leg of the journey. Cassandra changed into a casual jumper outfit. For some time they lay in bed together, the television was on but they weren't really paying attention. It was showing the latest Blasto vid in which he and a new Elcor sidekick take on and defeat Cerberus remnants.

"The important element to bear in mind is gravity. This one wants you to recall what happened when this one promised to terminate you last.  
That's right, Blasto, you did.  
This one misrepresented the truth.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
With curious trepidation, what happened to Tim?  
This one had to release him..."

* * *

They rode the elevator down to the CIC. The ship's interior lighting was now in amber. Weapons and RIO stations were manned where before they'd been unmanned. The crew were actively checking their consoles, verifying readiness of various systems and dozens of other battle preparations.

"So, tell me what this thing can do in a fight." Cassandra asked as she walked up to the galaxy map. Feron and Liara were on either side of her, Shiala was standing just behind her, next to the elevator.

"This ship has been upgraded with Thanix cannon and missile batteries, upgraded GARDIAN systems, additional thrusters to enhance manoeuvrability, enhanced CBT shields and Silaris Armour. It has a fully upgraded Electronics Warfare suite, managed by a modified copy of Glyph. At the risk of sounding arrogant, this ship could give the Normandy a run for its money." Liara said.

"Don't tell Ashley that, she might get jealous." Cassandra smirked.

"We are emerging from FTL space in ten seconds." Glyph announced.

The Normandy and the White Rider emerged into the Sigurd's Cradle system from the relay one after the other. The Normandy in front and below the White Rider, as if the Normandy was a striding steed and the other ship it's determined rider. The Alexandria was waiting a respectful distance one million miles away. It was the newest Alliance Dreadnought, produced just before the war with the Reapers began. It had served with the Alliance's fifth fleet and had distinguished itself during the war. It's Captain was nicknamed the Vilnius Schoolmaster for his native city and his long and impressive track record in training the finest Alliance commanders. Two Quarian Cruises flew in tandem formation with the Alexandria, the Ithaca and the Raxuana.

"Normandy and White Rider. This is the Alexandria, Commander Ramius commanding. Do you read? Come in."

"This is the White Rider, Admiral Shepard commanding. Receiving you loud and clear. "

"This is the Normandy, Lt. Cmdr. Williams commanding. Receiving you five by five."

"This is Captain Narro'Xen vas Ithaca. Receiving you clearly."

"I Recommend we convene and plan our strategy." Ramius intoned.

"I suggest we meet here in 20 minutes." Cassandra suggested. They all agreed.

20 minutes later Ashley , Captain Narro'Xen and Commander Ramius arrived aboard the White Rider. The captain was a man in his fifties yet was fit and trim, a hard lined face with gradually receding white hair and a full beard. He stood over six feet tall and wore his heavily decorated uniform with a natural dignity. Despite this, his sparkling blue eyes spoke of age and sorrow. He smiled politely at Cassandra and Liara and shook both of their hands. Shiala was a few feet away, her eyes vigilant and alert. She wasn't about to allow of repeat of what happened on the Destiny Ascension. The Quarian Captain's suit was an interesting mix of colours, navy blue with lines of burgundy. His eyes glowed from underneath his visor with keen intelligence.

"A pleasure and honour to meet you, Admiral." He shook Cassandra's hand vigorously. "On behalf of all Quarians, I thank you for everything you've done. Especially punching Admiral Gerrel!"

"What?" Cassandra shot back, puzzled.

"Gerrel has never been very popular and the vid of you punching him is quite popular among Quarians. Many of us feel he deserved it."

"I don't usually say this, but it felt really good doing that. Nice to know it hasn't cost me." Cassandra said. Ashley's shuttle arrived shortly thereafter. They rode the elevator up to the communications room. There they plotted their strategy.

"This is to be an armed reconnaissance mission. I want the dreadnought and the cruisers to hang back, while the Normandy and us do a quick flyby of the planet of take some readings. Once that's done we leave the system. However, we all know this isn't going to be that simple." Cassandra began.

"We need to be ready for a hostile response from the moment we enter the system. They're not going to politely sit by while we spy on them. We know they have a Geth dreadnought and a few fighters. We don't know if they're in the system or elsewhere, but let's assume it is. Two frigates, two cruisers and a dreadnought against as a single Geth dreadnought aren't the best odds, but I've faced worse. GARDIAN systems can handle the fighters and any boarding attempts, but we need to focus on the dreadnought. It's best if the Normandy and the White Rider use our speed and manoeuvrability to our advantage, keep it distracted so the Alexandria can line up and use its main gun. I want the cruisers to act as escort vessels for the dreadnought. Attack anything that gets close. I want the Alexandria to remain far behind us, while the frigates get in close."

"Agreed." Commander Ramius began. "My ship and escorts should enter the system from a different vector than you to better conceal your approach. I'm having extra security assigned to airlocks entry in case they attempt to board us."

"A sound strategy. I'm going to upload all our tactical data on the Geth." Captain Narro'Xen said. "Geth Dreadnoughts are deceptively manoeuvrable but if the dreadnoughts engage at range, the distance may cancel that out. I understand these reactivated Geth are not up to the standards of the old Geth so that's one advantage we have. Have you considered boarding the dreadnought, Admiral?"

"Last time that happened I damn near got killed. Why?"

"If you're able to board it undetected, you may be able to sabotage it without the need for an engagement."

"Do we have the capability?" Cassandra asked Liara.

"Yes, I'm sure Glyph can create a virus that would cripple it. If we leave the Normandy's Kodiak shuttle here, we can take a small boarding party aboard and upload the virus."

"Get on it. It's a good trick to have up our sleeve. Let's hope they haven't installed windows yet."

Ashley and Liara laughed. Ramius and Narro'Xen looked at them quizzically.

"Sorry, inside joke." Ashley said.

"We need to discharge our core before we leave this system." Ramius said.

"Okay, let's get underway 90 minutes from now. Journeying to Psi Tophet system should take us two hours. Any questions?" Cassandra asked.

There were none. They all stood and shook hands and wished another luck. Cassandra took Ashley aside.

"Did you give Joker my message?" She asked.

"Yeah, he didn't take it too well." Ashley said sadly. "It's best if I don't tell you what he said." Ashley saw Cassandra's downcast eyes. "Look, there's nothing more you can do for him. It's something he has to work through himself. If you listen to a lot of addicts, they say they have to reach rock bottom before they really quit and commit themselves to recovering. Maybe that's the same with him. I just hope he hits it soon, and when he's not in the cockpit."

Cassandra nodded. "Good luck, Ash."

"We don't need luck, Skipper. Just give 'em the old school Williams-Shepard one-two punch." They saluted and Williams boarded her shuttle. Liara and Cassandra came to Captain Narro'Xen.

"Admiral, I'm very much looking forward to serving under you. Your deeds among my people are already legendary, it's extremely humbling for our crews to serve under a legend. Keelah'selai."

"Keelah'selai, Captain." He boarded his shuttle. Liara and Cassandra then wait to the aged dreadnought captain.

He looked at a distant bulkhead with an air of resignation. He sighed, as only a man who has seen many decades can. "I was there at Shanxi, the Skyllian Blitz, the Reaper war...my entire life I've been at war... at war, not with principalities or states, but with space. A war with no battles, no monuments... only casualties... Hundreds of young men and women under my command, now floating amidst the infinitude of cosmic dust... My wife died while I was in space, I widowed her the day I wed her. We never had enough time together. I was always on tour, she was always on assignment somewhere...My only legacy will be the cadets I bequeathed to the Alliance. Not too many survived... When war came at last I fought like everyone else. I knew the odds, made my peace with the Gods, and never imagined we would survive, let alone win. I kept expecting to wake up and find myself about to be disembowelled by some unspeakable abomination. And here we. It's an honour to be here. We'll get the job done. " He shook Cassandra's hand and boarded his shuttle.

Liara was quietly confident in their chances, despite the Commander's covert fatalism. But she still had doubts, they were facing an enemy with unknown capabilities and motives. But as with so many times before, they truly had no choice. She didn't know what awaited them in the next system. But she and the crew were ready. That was all that mattered.

They took the elevator to their private quarters. Cassandra lay her head against the aquarium, watching the bubbles and fish float by. Liara approached her from behind and placed her hands on her waist and lay her head against Cassandra's shoulder.

"I thought this was going to be over!" She whispered, the volume of her voice ill masking her obvious frustration and despair. "I'm sick of this bullshit! I've given up so much and just when I thought I was about to start living a normal life, whatever that is, I get sucked back into my old one. If only they'd listened earlier, we wouldn't be here!"

Cassandra turned away from the aquarium towards Liara, the two lovers held another tightly. Cassandra silently wept, Liara held her, gently rocking her and caressing her hair. Liara knew what she needed.

"I know, my love. But we can do this. It's just a reconnaissance mission."

"You know damn well it's going to be more than that!"

"You've accomplished so much and we can finish this. We have what it takes. We have a chance to stop the infection before it spreads too much. Once this is over, and it will be over soon, then you and I can have the life we deserve, a life to raise our family. You'll take the Council job, I'll retire as Shadow Broker. When we fought the Reapers, we knew next to nothing and there were thousands of them. There are only a handful of Leviathans. They're more like carrion birds and scavengers than a galactic threat. This is just a small step compared to all the giant leaps you've made."

Cassanda's arms squeezed tighter around her waist. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear. "I know I can do this. I just need some time to... get ready. Thank you, Liara. I love you. So much. So much."

"As do I." Liara answered, knowing she would never tire hearing those words coming from her lips.

"We should prepare ourselves. Are you going to give us a big rousing speech?" Liara asked. Cassandra rolled her eyes and groaned sardonically.

"I guess I have a reputation to uphold." She chuckled.

"I'll help you." Liara boldly advanced.

"Can't say no to that." She answered back and together they worked on her speech. It took some time but they worked a nice, rousing, brief speech. Then they dressed themselves, they couldn't command a ship wearing party attire. She changed into her old combat jumpsuit and gave Cassandra an extra suit of N7 armour she'd acquired as well as a Valkyrie assault rifle and a Venom Shotgun. The armour was outfitted with extra enhancements that would enhance Cassandra's biotic and technical abilities. Her armour and weapons were more than just physical remainders of her strength, power and resilience. They were avatars of what she embodied. It made her look bigger and stronger than she was. Few knew the vulnerabilities, pain and guilt buried just a few layers took the elevator down to the CIC. The crew turned to look at them as they stood by the galaxy map, the crew a mix of Salarians, Humans, Turians and Asari.

"The Alexandria, Normandy, Ithaca and the Raxuana are ready to make the FTL jump. They are awaiting our orders, Admiral." Glyph intoned.

"Open up a comlink." Shepard ordered._ She's back_, Liara thought. Whenever she launched into her speeches, Liara always expected to hear rousing music in the background, but she never did. In truth, she didn't need rousing background music. Her words were more than enough. She looked at the crew of the White Rider, standing, waiting with great anticipation.

"We've been weakened by the Reapers, but we defeated them. And now we're facing something older than even them. They may be stronger than the Reapers. But they share the same weakness. They can't understand that strength comes from unity, from different peoples uniting for a single cause. Our cause is just, and although we're no longer facing extinction, we still have the same duty to protect another. Trust in yourselves and your comrades. Think of your loved ones, those who are still here and those aren't. Remember what they lived for and they died for. We're here for the same reason we fought Reapers. We defeated the Reapers and by standing together here on this day, we can defeat the Leviathans. All ships, engage FLT drive."

The ships jumped into FLT space, undertaking the perilous journey to the Psi Tophet system. The Leviathans' lair lay there, whether the ancient creatures were waiting for them or not was unknowable. And unknowable things are hosts of the most unimaginable terrors that turn brave men into cowards, and cowards into muttering, catatonic wrecks. Liara was cautiously confident, but she wondered if her confidence was justified or if it was born of ignorance.


	13. Destroyer

**Chapter 13 : Destroyer **

_Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds_.- Bhagavad Gita

* * *

They waited nervously in the CIC. Liara tightly gripped the railing next her workstation in front of the galaxy map. There was a thin trail of sweat slowly trickling down to the floor forming a noticeable pool. Cassandra was eerily calm, standing ramrod straight, her eyes slowly observing everything. She was breathing deeply, almost as if she were putting herself in a meditative state. She had the effect of calming and relaxing the crew. She'd toured the ship an hour ago, as was her old custom, chatting with the crew and keeping their spirits up. She remembered all their names, all their conversations, she listened to what they said, and built upon that whenever she addressed them. It was no wonder she commanded almost fanatical loyalty.

The crew had some ex-military or ex-mercenary personnel, but the majority were civilians whose experience lay in commercial spaceflight. There were so many of the latter that many critical functions and stations were manned by civilians. Recruiting a crew for this ship hadn't been easy and there were times Liara wondered if she and Feron had been naive, aiming for loyalty above competence. Maybe there are times a mercenary would be better suited to a task, was this such a task.

"One minute to arrival. The Alexandria's group will arrive in five minutes." Glyph beeped.

Liara closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer. She felt a hand on her shoulder, the light touch startled her and she jumped. She turned to see Cassandra gently massaging her shoulder, wearing a calming smile. Liara smiled back in gratitude. They gazed at another wordlessly until Glyph spoke up.

"Exiting FTL space in 5...4...3...2...1...Mark."

The Normandy exited FLT space first, a few kilometres below and above the White Rider followed. It took a few seconds for the crew and the systems to adjust the jump from FTL space. The White Rider then took the lead in the formation.

"Engage stealth systems. Maintain radio silence." Shepard ordered.

"Confirmed. Stealth systems operational." The RIO shouted. Both ships engaged their stealth systems, slowly they headed towards Despoina, using a dog-leg pattern to mask their destination should they be detected regardless.

"Glyph, what do you see?" Shepard asked.

"Sensors active... detecting several blips concentrated around the planet Despoina. Detecting 13 freighters; 8 Salarian, four Asari, one human. All appear to be derelict, drifting and powerless. Sensors indicate their cargo holds are empty... detecting one Geth dreadnought and 13 Geth fighters."

"What's their status?" Shepard said.

"Their systems are active and maintaining a standard patrol route. No signs they are alerted to our presence."

"Are there any other contacts?" Shepard asked.

"Affirmative. A freighter with Cerberus markings, its profile resembles the Normandy."

"Cerberus built another Normandy?" Liara asked. The entire CIC was flooded with a hushed, stunned silence.

"Makes sense," Shepard answered. "I stole it from him. He'd want to build another. Probably some Cerberus personnel are enthralled. We wondered how those shuttles got around so much. Now we know. Glyph, pull up the system map."

The Galaxy map before them zoomed in, giving a detailed view of the system and all the contacts. It showed the Geth dreadnought and its fighters patrolling in high orbit above Despoina. The Normandy copy was active but stationary, like a predator waiting with infinite patience for its meticulous trap to be sprung. The freighters were floating like random detritus in low orbit over the planet. Liara looked at those drifting blips. Why had they stolen the eezo? It would've been easier to simply destroy the freighters and warehouses than to board and steal them. They needed it, but why? The amount of eezo stolen would far outstrip the amounts needed to maintain such a small fleet.

"Admiral, it is highly improbable we will be able to scan the planet while remaining undetected if the enemy ships remain in their present positions." Glyph informed.

"Good thing we have a diversion on the way. What's the Alexandria's ETA?" Shepard asked.

"Fifteen seconds, Admiral."

The Alexandria and its Quarian escorts emerged from FTL fifteen seconds later. They emerged on the opposite side of the system that the Normandy and the White Rider were. The reaction was nearly instantaneous. The Geth ships manoeuvred towards them. The Geth dreadnought was surprisingly agile as it brought its bow to bear upon the intruders. The opposing groups activated their weapons systems and kinetic barriers. Due to the power involved, it would take time for the dreadnought's main guns to be online. The cruisers remained close to the Alexandria, and the Geth fighters remained close to the dreadnought. The Cerberus frigate remained in place, uncaring of the distant intruders.

"Glyph, how long until the dreadnoughts engage?" Shepard asked.

"According to conventional tactics, expect combat to commence in 15 minutes, Admiral."

"The dreadnoughts are going to start fighting soon. The Alexandria's group won't last long by itself. Take us in closer to the planet. Activate weapons systems and kinetic barriers. We'll deal with the Cerberus frigate." Shepard ordered.

The Normandy followed the White Rider as it pivoted on its vertical axis, pointing it's nose towards the planet and accelerating. The Cerberus frigate detected this even though it was on the far side of the planet. It activated its engines, weapons and kinetic barriers and steered towards them.

"Glyph, can you get a read on its systems?" Shepard asked.

"Scanning... Ship is equipped almost to spec with the Normandy SR-2, including Thanix batteries and upgraded CBT shielding and Silaris armour plating. Distance 500 million miles and closing rapidly. Current time on target is 2.45 minutes. Suggest opening fire when TOT is 10 seconds."

"Do it!" Shepard shouted.

"Roger." The human weapons officer replied.

The Normandy strafed to the left, distancing itself from the White Rider, making a lucky shot that could damage both ships unlikely. Liara guessed that Joker was at the helm now, it was flying in his style, with slightly changes in courses and attitude and yaw. The Cerberus frigate changed its course to match the Normandy, the doppelgangers heading for a collision that would leave only one, or perhaps none, of them standing when the dust cleared. The White Rider manoeuvred further, angling itself for the Cerberus frigate's underbelly.

Liara dared to look up from her computer console to Shepard. She was standing firm, her eyes reading the star map and data on her Omni-Tool. Cassandra was gone for now, it was Admiral Shepard standing beside her. She was eerily calm, an isle of serene tranquility in a vast churning ocean of chaos. Liara's heart was racing, she continued to grip tightly her console, her entire body sweating. It wasn't like her to be tense like this, even on Earth she hadn't been like this. _It's the baby._ She thought to herself, hoping the stress wouldn't cause much distress to the barely formed life slowly growing inside her.

The Cerberus' cargo hold opened and two shuttles left it. They moved themselves in formation behind and to either side of the ship, forming a 'v' formation. Two small blips appeared on the map in front of them and then promptly vanished.

"They're jamming us! They're going to try to board us!" Liara shouted.

"Counteracting countermeasures." Glyph said.

Shiala activated her communicator. "Security team, standby."

"Countermeasures successfully countered. Admiral," Glyph alerted. The blips reappeared on the galaxy map. "Readings indicate the shuttles are manned by only pilots and armed with small laser batteries. This suggests the shuttles' purpose is defensive, not offensive."

"Acting as extra GARDIAN systems." Shepard said quietly. "Enthralled or not, they're damn smart. What's our TOT?"

"30 seconds."

"Have the Normandy target the frigate. We'll target the shuttles. Fire missile batteries first, while they're busy trying to shoot the missiles down, we'll fire the cannons. Once those are out, we'll hit that frigate with everything we've got. Open fire at 10 seconds."

"Confirmed." Glyph answered, his robotic voice effecting an odd calming effect on the crew.

"Time on target 20 seconds...15...14...13...12...11...10. Commencing fire."

The White Rider opened fire. Hundreds of small Thanix missiles firing from its missile bay, streaming towards the two escort shuttles at incredible velocities. The shuttles opened fire, their lasers targeting and hitting a dozen missiles. The frigate activated its own GARDIAN systems, small laser batteries frantically firing, another dozen missiles were shot down. The destroyed missiles created small explosions that lit up the three ships. But the defence system couldn't protect both itself and its smaller sister ships. After 3 seconds the shuttles were overwhelmed and they were demolished by the missile barrage, the missiles ripping through the shuttles' barriers and hulls. The White Rider fired its Thanix cannons and another volley of missiles at the frigate's belly.

The frigate and the Normandy opened fire at another. The Normandy's Thanix cannons fired at the same moment the Cerberus frigate fired its own. Two streaming beams of powerful light thrust towards the other, cutting through the void of space like sharp blades through butter. Both ships swerved to avoid it, but leaving their attack to the last possible moments had left them vulnerable. The beam from the Cerberus frigate hit the Normandy amidships. The short burst lacerated through the Normandy's kinetic barriers, piercing the hull, puncturing a hull breach and destroying a few laser batteries. The Normandy pulled up, it's GARDIAN lasers firing madly to intercept the incoming missile volley. A hundred small explosions lit up around the Normandy as the missiles were brought down, but damaged they couldn't stop everything, ten missiles hit the Normandy's lower fuselage. The explosions violently shook the proud ship and created further hull breaches. Systems were overloaded and mortally damaged.

The Cerberus frigate did not escape unscathed. It banked sharply after it fired it's volley, the fire from the cannon hitting the frigate's left wing and tearing through the kinetic barrier, severing the wing from the craft. Missiles from the Normandy hit the craft amidships, causing further damage. The frigate spun violently on its axis. The ship lost power and it's defensive systems deactivated. The full barrage emanating from the White Rider hit the craft without interruption. The missiles and cannons hit the craft in its lower rear quadrant, destroying the ship's engines, causing an instant overload of the its mass effect core. The explosion happened instantly, from it was born a powerful shockwave. The shockwave rattled the White Rider but it's barriers sustained themselves with some minor damage. A ship with a larger core would've caused a more powerful and dangerous shockwave. The Shockwave hit the drifting Normandy and tossed it about, like a canoe caught in the grip of a cataclysmic tsunami. The ship's wingtips were blasted off by the kinetic force. The Normandy managed to right itself, turning with the shockwave, allowing it to pass through. But the damage had been done.

"Normandy to White Rider! Most of our systems are down! We got multiple hull breaches! The Reactor's going to overheat soon. We're...dead in the water." Williams said, breaking radio silence. Her voice betrayed crestfallen bewilderment. How could the legendary Normandy, that had survived the Collectors and the Reapers, not survive this?

"White Rider to Normandy! Get out! We'll pick you up once we're done." Shepard yelled over the comlink.

"Confirmed. Evacuating to escape pods." Williams answered back.

"Damage report." Liara shouted.

"Kinetic barriers down 15%. All other systems nominal." Glyph answered.

"Take us in high orbit over Despoina!" Shepard ordered. "Scan the planet once we're close enough. Liara, track the Normandy. Let me know how many escape pods you detect."

The White Rider pivoted and headed straight for the cold blue world of Despoina. The Normandy was left in its wake, tumbling and drifting aimlessly, escape pods jettisoning like rats fleeing a sinking ship. Liara counted them.

"10 pods, Shepard." Liara informed.

"Sounds like the entire crew got off. Glyph, what's the status of the dreadnoughts?"

"They will engage in approximately 11 minutes."

"How long until we orbit the planet?"

"90 seconds. Taking readings from a probe should take 10 seconds."

"As soon as we're in orbit launch a probe."

"What are we looking for?" Liara asked.

"Gaseous anomalies near Uranus." Shepard replied nonchalantly.

"But Shepard we're not... oh... very funny." Liara replied. She was getting better at detecting humour but there were times she was caught flat footed. Shepard winked at her and the human crew members laughed and chuckled to themselves. The tension in the CIC lessened and the crew relaxed a bit.

"Orbiting Despoina, now launching probe." Glyph announced. Just like that, the tension returned as the crew waited impatiently for readings from the probe. Ten seconds seemed to stretch into ten hours.

"Scanning complete." Glyph began. Liara activated her Omni-Tool to look at the readings. "Sensors detect four Leviathan creatures airborne at altitudes varying between 10 and 30 thousand feet. Each Leviathan is emitting small quantities of Element Zero."

"That's why they're stealing Eezo!" Shepard exclaimed, hit by the revelation. "That's how they were able to travel across galaxies. They consume it like food. They've been hibernating all this time, now they need more."

"A solid hypothesis, Admiral." Glyph said.

"Are the Leviathans climbing?" Shepard asked.

"Negative. They are holding altitude. Perhaps they haven't enough reserves of Element Zero to escape the planet's atmosphere."

"Good. They're contained for now, but only for the short term. We need a way to end them permanently."

"How many Leviathans did you see down there?" Liara asked suddenly.

"You mean, the first time?" Shepard asked her. Liara nodded.

"I saw three. And there's four flying now. That means there's more of them."

An alarm rang loudly. "Alert." Glyph said. "New contacts. Three Turian freighters. Position is behind the Alexandria's group. Their weapon systems are activating and are closing rapidly on the Alexandria."

"Goddess!" Liara exclaimed. The Alexandria had fallen into an ambush. There was no way the Alexandria could take on the new intruders and the Geth ships and survive. But her network had detected nothing of stolen Turian frigates. She looked at Feron who sympathetically shook his head. Despite their wealth of contacts and information, there were gaps. But Garrus had proven himself a great source, either he didn't know of this or had kept it from them. Just as they hadn't received a hint of Cerberus building a second Normandy. These were a striking remainder of how the war had shattered the Shadow Broker's network. Like other things, it would take decades for a full recovery.

"How much time until the frigates get into range?" Shepard asked.

"Five minutes."

"We need to do something." Liara urged.

"Bring us closer to the Geth Dreadnought as fast as you can. Feron, once we're off head towards those frigates and engage them. Pick us up only when it's safe to do so. Shiala, grab some commandos and meet me in the Kodiak. Make sure all the guns have armour-piercing or disruptor rounds. Contact the Alexandria, tell them we're executing our plan B and to turn away from the Dreadnought. Glyph, upload the virus to my Omni-Tool. How does it work?" Shiala left the CIC in a hurry.

"Admiral, the virus needs to be manually installed into a drive port onboard the Dreadnought. Once installed it will activate, bombarding the ship's computer systems with considerable loads of random data bits, rendering all their systems inoperative."

"Can you modify it? I want to override their navigational controls and safety protocols and then lock anyone out from making changes."

Glyph paused. "Changes implemented. Uploaded to your Omni-Tool."

Shepard pivoted and turned, walking straight for the elevator. Liara walked to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Onboard the dreadnought." She replied coldly, stepping into the elevator. "Stay here."

Liara rushed into the elevator with her. "You're not leaving me behind!" She shouted at her, her biotics flashed briefly. A strange look passed through Cassandra's eyes as the elevator doors closed behind them. As if the cold, harsh memory of those words dug up a wound buried somewhere dark and deep.

Shepard nodded. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, a voice tinged with regret.

"What's our plan?" Liara asked as the elevator doors opened out into the cargo bay.

"I'll brief you once everyone's aboard. Get yourself armed." Liara went to the Armoury and picked herself a Carnifex pistol and a Locust SMG then bolted aboard the Kodiak shuttle. On board was herself, Shepard, Shiala and 8 Asari Commandos, everyone was crammed together, stretching the Kodiak's maximum capacity. The shuttle's engines buzzed as they powered up and left the White Rider's Cargo Hold.

"So, we board the dreadnought at this location." Shepard began, activating her Omni-Tool and displaying a schematic of the warship. A red dot indicated a docking port underneath the vessel. "Once we board we head towards this secondary engineering port, about 200 meters from our entry point. I'm uploading the location to your Omni-Tools. Study the layout so you don't get lost. Once we're at the port we can hack in, install the virus and then get the hell out. We know they have two dozen Primes and ten Troopers. I won't lie to you. They won't be easy to fight, but if you stay behind cover, hit them with your weapons and biotics, we'll be fine. We're not dealing with normal Geth so it should be easier than normal. Also, expect to run into non-synthetics. Trust to your training and experience. Any questions?"

"We're ready, Admiral." Shiala said, speaking for all of them. They sat and stood in nervous silence as the pilot manoeuvred the small, nimble shuttle towards the massive Dreadnought.

"Admiral, we're closing in on the dreadnought." The Kodiak's Turian pilot said.

"Any signs they've spotted us?" Shepard asked.

"None so far. I found a gap in their fighter coverage and slipping in was easy. Docking in 30 seconds."

"Everyone get ready!" Shepard ordered.

The commandos stood and readied their weapons, most yielding Revenant assault rifles she and Feron had purchased. A couple readied Scimitar Shotguns. They donned oxygen masks and activated their biotic barriers except for Shiala who activated her glowing Tech Armour. Liara watched her, a look of sadness passed over her face as she did this, knowing her own biotics were all but gone, something every Asari took for granted had been taken from her. She looked upon Shiala with new eyes.

"Shiala," Liara began hesitantly.

"Yes, doctor?" Shiala replied with thinly veiled suspicion.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was wrong to distrust you."

Shiala smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you. Apology accepted." Her voice reflected genuine gratitude. Shepard pretended not to hear them, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Boarding in 10 seconds." The pilot informed them. Liara saw Shiala rubbing her forehead.

"Once we board close the airlock until we radio you. Keep your sidearm ready just in case."

"Roger, ma'am."

There was a light bump as the shuttle docked with the dreadnought. A loud hiss as air pumped into the airlock. Then a beep indicating the airlock was sealed and safe to traverse. The doors opened quietly into an empty, quiet corridor. The walls, floors and ceilings were a drab grey. Dust particles stood suspended in the air. There was an odd stillness, as if they were entering a mortuary, not a massive warship. The hatch closed behind them with an exaggerated thud. One of the commandos activated her Omni-Tool.

"Jamming internal security." She said quietly.

Shiala took point and led them out. They travelled quickly and quietly, in double file. They crouched to lower their profile. After travelling 15 meters they came to a T-Junction. They hugged the wall and peeked around the corners. Nothing. Shiala nodded and they hung a left. This corridor slanted downward and ran for another 50 meters. All eyes were alert, constantly scanning for any sign of enemy activity. They found none.

As they neared their destination, Liara noticed Shiala. She seemed slightly distracted, as if she were in some discomfort. There was something familiar about it. _Goddess._ She thought to herself when she remembered why it was so familiar. It was in the medical bay of the Destiny Ascension, just before the enthralled assassin had struck. She had to talk to her, ascertain how she was doing. But they were making such good progress.

They passed through two doorways before coming to another junction. This was a four way junction. They cautiously peered around each corner and say and heard nothing. They hung a right. They were almost at their destination, just another 20 meters. Shiala was getting more and more discomforted and distracted, often squinting and rubbing her forehead. They came to a locked door. Shiala nodded to one of her commandos who started running a bypass. Liara walked up to her.

"Are you all right, Shiala?" Liara asked quietly.

Shiala shot her a worried look. "I... don't know...I'm getting headaches like I did back at Zhu's Hope and in that medical bay."

"Do they know we're here?" Liara asked quietly. Shepard noticed them talking and walked towards them.

"Yes." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Are they trying to influence you?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but I can fight it off. My shield's blocking the worst of it, somehow. I'll be okay once we get off here."

"We'll be as quick as we can. Be ready, they'll try to ambush us once they realize what we're up to. It'll take a few minutes for this to work." Shepard said in quiet, authoritative tone.

The bypass was complete and the doors opened. The Engineering port they needed was inside a massive open room with several entrances. The port was a console built into a control panel in the centre of the room, several thick cables ran into it. Shiala ordered her commandos to seal other doorways and then to take cover. Liara walked up to Shepard who was busy with her Omni-Tool, trying to get it to sync with the control panel in front of her.

"Just what are you planning to do with this virus?" Liara asked.

"Take control of the ship. Overload the reactor, deactivate the weapon systems and crash it into planet." She said with distant coldness. There was something odd about her voice, she wasn't sounding totally like herself.

"Shepard!" Liara gasped. "That's... orbital bombardment. It's banned under the Mollari treaty!"

"The Turians didn't care much for that treaty during the First Contact War did they? And I doubt the Leviathans sign treaties. We're knocking out two birds with one stone."

"But how can you do this? After all you've been through, everything you think, do you really want to wipe out another species?"

Shepard stopped. She turned to look at Liara. Her green eyes glowing despite her helmet. "No, I don't. But I don't see any other way. Do you?"

Liara's heart sank as she searched for answer. She remembered Zaeed's words on the Nightingale. _Revenge is best served with an orbital bombardment._ "No, I can't think of any. But let someone else do it."

"No." Shepard replied firmly. "It has to be me. I don't want anyone else to know what it feels like."

"I know." Liara said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't." This was Cassandra talking, not Admiral Shepard.

"We'll do it together. We'll share this pain together. You don't have to be alone in this."

She looked at Liara, her green eyes studying and almost dissecting her. Liara looked back, her eyes as firm as her words had been. Cassandra nodded.

"Okay. I've just gotten past their firewalls. You hack the weapons, I'll do the navigation and reactor systems."

Liara and Shepard went to work. As they did a loud alarm sounded, red lights flashed violently.

"Guess we better hurry." Liara said.

"Just don't give them tactical advice like last time!" Shepard replied. Despite the urgency Liara had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Get ready!" Shiala yelled. She activated a combat drone.

Liara worked diligently but she had obstacles. The weapons systems were triple coded with adaptive redundant connections that mean each system had to be shut down individually, there was no master kill switch. She deactivated the main gun first, then internal security guns, external guns were next, but there were so many.

"How are you doing?" Shepard asked her.

"Working on external guns. Another minute. You?"

"Got the Navigation systems. Turning this ship around. Engines at full thrust. It'll enter the planet's atmosphere like a bat out of hell. I'll set the reactor to start overloading. When this thing hits the planet's surface, it'll make the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs look like a tiny meteor shower."

Shepard was right, Liara realized as she deactivated more systems. The size of this dreadnought was considerable, the speed and kinetic force of impact combined with the explosion of a mass effect reactor core this gigantic would cause a massive explosion. Nothing on Despoina would escape its wrath, its oceans would evaporate in an instant and incinerate everything, living or otherwise.

"Reactor safety protocols off! Uploading virus!" Shepard yelled.

"I'm almost done!" Liara replied.

"You better hurry up!" Shiala yelled. "They're coming!"

The door from which they'd entered began buzzing as a bypass started running.

"Get behind cover!" Shepard yelled to Liara. "Just a few more seconds!" Liara finished her hack. She leaped, finding a chest high railing that would shield her from fire. It always amazed her that wherever their perilous travels took them there were always appropriate places to find cover.

"Got it!" Shepard yelled and ducked behind cover, across from where Liara was. The doors opened a couple small grenades bounced into the room.

"Flashbangs!" Liara yelled

"Shield your eyes but lay down suppressing fire!" Shiala yelled, she and her commandos fired blindly at the entrance, waiting for the grenades to detonate. Her combat drone fired. Liara launched a singularity. A soldier, wearing generic, nondescript low grade armour, was felled by the barrage, his corpse floated aimlessly. The grenades detonated, blinding lights flashed by the commandos continued to fire blindly, forbidding their foes entry to the room. Shepard knelt up and threw a warp field. It detonated, incinerating the body and wounding five other soldiers who were nearby.

The commandos unleashed a furious barrage of biotic explosions, every known biotic power was trained upon the doorway, a seemingly endless barrage of warp fields, throws, singularities, reaves and other formidable powers. Within seconds there was nothing in the doorway in front of them.

"All clear. Let's go!" Shepard yelled.

They rose and pushed onward. They advanced to the doorway when another barrage of fire greeted them. They sidestepped the fire, but Shiala took a couple of hits. Her tech armour remained active. A couple of soldiers were firing at them. A few biotic explosions later and they were done. Liara wondered where the Geth were, but she dare not voice her fears, lest they come to pass.

They walked briskly, stopping at the four-way intersection. They all heard it, the sound chilled their blood and for an instant no one reacted. It was the garbled sound of Geth transmissions. On either side of the junction in front of them two Geth Troopers appeared, firing their weapons. Two commandos were instantly felled. A barrage of fire and biotic attacks were unleashed. Shiala launched a drone which hovered forward to the junction and fired in both directions. Shiala signalled to her team, half would fire towards their destination, the other would fire in the opposite direction.

Liara couldn't see around the corner, the sounds of battle were deafening. She heard Geth units explode as they were killed. A commando in front of her received several shots, lowering her barriers, she received another shot that exploded her head. Liara was splashed with gore and blood, she cried out in horror and shock, wiping the blood and remnants of indiscernible organs from her jumpsuit. She stared at her bloodstained and gore dipped hand in surreal disbelief, as if this wasn't her own hand and she was in someone else's body. Shepard jumped over her and laid down a barrage of fire from around the corner. Another Geth was felled.

"We're clear for now! Go!" She yelled. Liara pushed herself forward. Three commandos had been killed. They were a party of eight now. As she ran on, she noticed these were the bodies of Geth Troopers, she counted eight of them and the corpses of more organics of various species, all wearing generic, low grade armour. Where were the Primes and other Troopers? How many more organic soldiers were aboard? They climbed up a corridor. The docking bay was near. Just one last junction. Their proximity to their destination made them rash and less cautious.

They reached the last junction, and that's where the Primes waiting for them. Two siege pulses were launched. Everyone dove and ducked. The concussion of the explosions were massive. Liara was thrown back a dozen feet, fracturing her leg. She cried aloud in pain. She looked ahead and saw three commandos prone, unmoving, two others and Shiala were scrambling to get on their feet. They reached the corner and blindly fired their rifles. Shiala's tech armour was taking hits. Liara looked around. Where was she?

"Cassandra?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, stretching her voice to the breaking point. _No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Goddess where is she? She can't!_

That's when she saw a speeding woman-sized bolt of blue biotic light streaming into view and just as quickly vanish, heading straight for the Geth Primes. She was charging them. She'd done the same on Rannoch and had barely made it out alive, how was she going to fare facing much greater odds?

"Fire everything!" Liara yelled, applying medigel to her leg. The commandos peered around cover and lay down a blistering barrage of bullets and biotics, a loud and bright cascade of various explosions. Liara finished applying the gel and ran to the junction, grabbing a bloodstained shotgun lying on the ground. She peered around the corner and was amazed by what she saw. Shepard was bouncing between Primes using her Nova and Charge powers. She was bouncing between them like a manic pinball, never resting in place for even half a second. Her hits were knocking the Primes down and confusing them. One Prime shot another trying to hit Shepard. Those that fell were easy prey for the remaining commandos who shredded them, emptying several clips and launching countless biotic attacks against them.

And then there were none. Cassandra knelt amongst the bodies of the dead Geth Primes triumphant. She was breathing and panting heavily, her visor fogged with moisture. Liara rushed towards her and embraced her. Cassandra was limp in her arms, completely exhausted. Liara groaned as she forced her to her feet. Liara put her arm around Cassandra's waist and Cassandra meekly put her arm around Liara's shoulder. They slowly walked towards the airlock. Only they, Shiala and two commandos remained.

"Don't ever do that again!" Liara said sternly. Cassandra nodded meekly.

"This is Shiala. Open the door, now!" Shiala mouthed over her communicator.

"Glad to hear your voice. I was getting jammed."

The airlock hatch groaned as it opened. The pilot was there waiting for them, he helped bring Cassandra in. All their backs were turned, eager to leave, so they didn't see a Geth Trooper peering around the corner. The Trooper fired a burst at Shiala. The hits knocked her down and lowered her tech armour. Another burst hit her arm and destroyed her Omni-Tool. Bullets shredded through her arm, she bled profusely from her arm. The two remaining commandos quickly killed the remaining Geth.

Shiala lay on the ground, writhing in agony. Liara and the pilot dropped Cassandra into a seat on the Kodiak shuttle. The commandos knelt down and helped Shiala stand. Liara ordered the pilot to start the engines. She heard two shots go off followed by three loud thuds. Liara spun around and ran towards the sound. Peering around the corner the two commandos were dead, each of them a single bullet hole through their heads. Shiala was on the ground, cradling her head with her bleeding hand and holding a pistol in the other, smoke rising from the barrel.

"I can..." She gasped, barely speaking, "trying to... get to me...I can feel it...crawling in my mind...Go!"

"No, we're not leaving you!"

"Go...I'm..." Shiala's body shook like a tremor went through it. Shiala looked up at her, her eyes a deep shade of obsidian. She spoke in a deep, inorganic voice.

"**You have breached the darkness!**"

Liara readied her pistol. Shiala looked up at Liara, she was herself for now, her entire face was lined with sweat, blood trickling from her nose, her agony clear as day. She threw away her pistol and her eyes focused on Liara's pistol.

"I can't...fight...much...longer...Just...finish it."

Liara aimed the pistol.

"I'm sorry." Shiala said quietly.

"I'm sorry too. I would've liked getting to know you." Liara fired three rounds. She looked away, not wanting to see the damage her pistol inflicted. She ran back and closed the airlock door behind her. She yelled for the pilot to take off. She sat next to Cassandra, trying to compose herself. Cassandra had barely the strength to remove her helmet. Even so she reached for Liara's hand and squeezed it with her remaining strength.

"You did... what you had to." Cassandra said quietly, trying to console her. Liara nodded. She knew. But knowing the necessity rarely makes the burden easier to carry.

"I'm getting transmissions from the White Rider!" The pilot said.

"Go on." Shepard said weakly.

"The Turian frigates are destroyed. They lost the Raxuana. The other cruiser's picking up survivors. The Alexandria sustained light damage. The White Rider's coming for us, ETA 5 minutes."

"Tell them as soon as we're picked up the first priority is to get the Normandy's escape pods. Tell the Alexandria to standby."

"Roger."

The shuttle's cockpit looked out on the nigh-doomed planet of Despoina, the Geth dreadnought accelerated at full speed, accelerating further when it became ensnared by the planet's gravitational fields. Cassandra leaned forward.

"We have to watch." She said quietly. "It's the price we pay."

Liara said nothing but nodded, continuing to hold her hand. She was taking part in genocide. She knew how Cassandra felt about this, knowing from the times they merged. But this was different, she was feeling it even though the Leviathans were a hideous threat, wiping them out was a gross violation, the very thing they'd fought against. _Am I any better than the Reapers? _It was question Cassandra often asked herself, it haunted her nightmares, and now Liara was asking herself this very question. It made her stomach turn and she fought hard the urge to vomit.

The dreadnought was swallowed by the planet's atmosphere. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then there was a brief flash of blue light. It began as a small circle but grew rapidly, a circle of bright red flame followed by thick clouds of black dust spread, like a raindrop hitting an undisturbed pond. From the distance, the unimaginable destruction wrought was impossible to discern, a maelstrom of colours and clouds. The calm image belied the true violence of reality. On the planet a massive firestorm spread at near light speeds, it's spread accelerated by the explosion of the dreadnought's mass effect core. The firestorm incinerated everything. The Leviathans were caught in the throes of the merciless storm, in nanoseconds they were consumed, the creatures that had existed hidden for aeons was rendered extinct in a few tiny fractions of a second. No trace of them would remain, their ashes would float into the burning atmosphere and dissolve into nothingness. The threat was gone. Liara sighed uneasily as the cockpit's view of the burning planet was replaced with the opening doors of the White Rider's cargo hold.

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death." Cassandra whispered quietly.


	14. Leviathan

**Chapter 14: Leviathan**

_"Speak, thou vast and venerable head," muttered Ahab, "which, though ungarnished with a beard, yet here and there lookest hoary with mosses; speak, mighty head, and tell us the secret thing that is in thee. Of all divers, thou hast dived the deepest. That head upon which the upper sun now gleams, has moved amid this world's foundations.__ Where unrecorded names and navies rust, and untold hopes and anchors rot; where in her murderous hold this frigate earth is ballasted with bones of millions of the drowned; there, in that awful water-land, there was thy most familiar home. Thou hast been where bell or diver never went; hast slept by many a sailor's side, where sleepless mothers would give their lives to lay them down. Thou saw'st the locked lovers when leaping from their flaming ship; heart to heart they sank beneath the exulting wave; true to each other, when heaven seemed false to them. Thou saw'st the murdered mate when tossed by pirates from the midnight deck; for hours he fell into the deeper midnight of the insatiate maw; and his murderers still sailed on unharmed — while swift lightnings shivered the neighboring ship that would have borne a righteous husband to outstretched, longing arms. O head! thou hast seen enough to split the planets and make an infidel of Abraham, and not one syllable is thine! _-Herman Melville

* * *

The White Rider swooped in, collecting the Normandy's escape pods into its cargo hold one by one. They were back in the CIC. Cassandra was pale, barely able to stand, overlooking the galaxy map, staring blankly at the Normandy's blip as it drifted aimlessly. It deserved a better fate than this. At least the crew had made it off alive. She couldn't have avoided the apocalyptic destruction from ravaging the planet, but at least she'd rescued the Normandy's crew and saved the galaxy, again. Liara herself could barely focus, she walked around the CIC, her arms trembling, forgetting her jumpsuit was heavily bloodstained. The day had been had won but at a terrible cost.

"This is the Cargo hold. We've collected all of the Normandy's escape pods." A voice on the intercom buzzed.

"Let's get out of here. Signal the Alexandria and the Ithaca we've collected all the escape pods. We'll meet back in Sigurd's Castle, then rendezvous with the Ascension." Cassandra ordered, her voice meek and strained. She'd have to contact the Council soon over the QEC and write a report but she wasn't ready yet.

"Confirmed."

"Feron, go to the cargo hold and see to their needs. We'll be here." Cassandra said quietly.

Feron nodded and entered the elevator. She nodded meekly to Liara, they were eager to leave. A new blip suddenly appeared on the Galaxy Map, not far from the drifting Normandy. It's signature was massive. Alarms buzzed and lights flashed.

"Sensor warning." The ladar operator shouted. "It's big... it's a Leviathan!"

"Get the barriers back up! Reactivate the GARDIAN systems." Liara yelled.

From out of the system emerged a single Leviathan out of FTL. It's long tentacles outstretched, as if it could touch them without needing physical contact . It moved towards the White Rider, striving with purpose.A loud, booming, emotionless voice spoke directly to Liara's mind. The voice had no origin, seeming to come from nowhere yet everywhere at the same time.

"**You have breached the darkness. You have torn aside the veil that has endured for aeons. You have ended the harvest. It is nigh for the cycle of tribute to resume.**"

"Computing firing solution." Glyph intoned robotically.

"We defeated the Reapers. We just destroyed your planet!" Cassandra shouted, pained but defiant. Liara realized that she was hearing this voice too. Everyone was. It wasn't speaking over any communications system, it was speaking directly to their minds.

"**By what right would you claim dominion over us? We swam among the stars when the galaxy was young. You resemble your defeated foe more than you dare admit. We seek the enthrallment of life, not its extinction. You are cognisant of the destruction you've reaped, that which you called Reapers were not. You would deem yourself superior by virtue of causing extinction. You are unfit to claim dominion. You evolved in a trap, lulled into complacency, unable to conceive beyond the parameters set for you. You have ended the harvest but you still exist in the trap that allowed it to continue unabated for aeons, you persist in repeating the same patterns that nearly lead to your extinction. You think yourselves victorious. Your victory is naught but a small skirmish that will go unremarked. Your existence is ephemeral and transient. You are naught but plankton in the cosmic seas of infinity, at the mercy of unfathomable currents and unknowable predators. There are many crevices in the galaxy, deeper, colder, darker, older that you have not yet discovered where my kin reside. Where species older and more terrifying have slumbered for aeons, waiting for the cycle of harvest to end. Their motives are absolute, incomprehensible and unfathomable. They cannot be reasoned, bargained, or dissuaded. They are absolute and sempiternal. They do not hunger for your subjugation or destruction. But this they would reap upon you due to the very nature of their existence. Soon they will awaken and fulfil their terrible purpose. Your singular existence will end in the blink of an eye and you will be unable to stop them. You have been lured here. Our thralls could not end you, so that task falls to I. And it shall be accomplished**."

The Leviathan glowed a dark blue, waves of blue biotic light enveloped its cold exoskeleton. Beams of blue light shot forth from its tentacles. A warp field shot forth from the Leviathan towards the White Rider. The ship rolled and yawed violently to avoid it, the GARDIAN system fired to deflect the incoming Warp field as it followed the ship. It ignored the cannon fire as if the two existed in different realms of existence. The entire ship rattled, as if it were but a toy in the clutches of an awakened, angry giant. Alarms rang loudly and blinked rapidly, a bulkhead above them shattered and a beam hit the ground with a loud thud. The violence reminded Liara of the Normandy's crash, many long months ago.

"Kinetic shielding down 30%. Reactor core damaged. Rerouting power to compensate. Recommend disengaging from combat." Glyph intoned.

"Negative!" Shepard yelled as the pilot initiated evasive manoeuvres. "Glyph, do you have a firing solution?"

"Still computing."

The Alexandria fired its main gun and hit the Leviathan. The impact caused some ripples along its black carapace but had no effect, any more than a mosquito's bite could cause annoyance to a structure of bricks and mortar. The Leviathan turned its attention onto the dreadnought. It absorbed further hits for half a minute before six Warp fields emitted forth from the ancient creature. The dreadnought was helpless to avoid the incoming salvo. The dreadnought shuddered violently, several of its systems overloaded, its barriers suffered severe damage. It drifted off course but its turrets and secondary batteries continued to fire in defiance. Directly after it had fired the Leviathan absorbed hits from the White Rider's missile batteries and from the Alexandria's smaller weapons, the creature shuddered from the impact, it weaved off course as if it were stunned.

"I got it!" Cassandra said, looking over sensor data. "It has a cool down period of five seconds. If we hit it during its cool down period it's vulnerable. Glyph, link yourself with the Alexandria's fire control."

"Computing." Glyph said. "At their range the Alexandria's Time on Target is 6.75 seconds. Ours is 3.5. This will require the Alexandria to fire while the Leviathan is firing. Inputting solution. Will initiate fire with the next salvo, Admiral."

The Alexandria struggled to right itself, its damaged manoeuvring thrusters firing with all their might, trying to align its main gun so it could fire onto Leviathan in time. Energy readings from the Leviathan rose, it's carapace began to glow a deep blue hue. Liara stared at the ladar screen, her nails digging into her skin, each second an excruciating eternity, the once agile Alexandria seemed a lumbering monstrosity. The Leviathan remained almost stationary, mocking them.

"Initiating fire." Glyph intoned.

"But the Alexandria's not aligned!" Liara shouted.

"Confirmed. The Alexandria cannot fire in time. We are."

The Leviathan fired. The Warp Field hit the Alexandria almost head on. The vessel shuddered violently and despite its considerable forward momentum was stopped dead in its tracks. In a few seconds it recovered and faced the Leviathan head on. It shut down its secondary batteries, rerouting what was left of its energy reserves to the main gun. The Leviathan absorbed the hit from the White Rider, shuddering violently, and it pitched and yawed several hundred kilometres, bringing it closer to the drifting Normandy. It's skin glowed again as it prepared another salvo at the dreadnought.

The Alexandria fired first. The Leviathan fired another salvo of Warp fields. This salvo drained the last of the Alexandria's barriers. It wouldn't survive another hit. The White Rider fired 3 seconds after the Alexandria fired. The Leviathan maintained its position, arrogantly mocking them. But the Leviathan violently shook with the impact, it's power readings dropped and fluctuated significantly. Liara could swear she heard it growling like an angry, cornered beast.

"The Alexandria will not survive another hit." Glyph stated.

Liara looked at the system map and saw something unexpected. The crippled Normandy began manoeuvring again, heading towards the Leviathan. How could that be? Every escape pod had been jettisoned. This couldn't be done remotely. Unless...

"Cargo bay! Is everyone from the Normandy accounted for?" She asked over the intercom.

"All except one." Was Feron's reply. Liara and Shepard looked at another briefly. Cassandra's green eyes washed over with horror.

"Joker!" Cassandra yelled over the transmitter. "What are you doing? Get out of there!"

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I have to do this." Joker's voice was calm, collected, determined though tainted with weariness and grief.

"Joker! Don't you do this you asshole! You have to make it off there!" Cassandra's voice was hoarse, hardly any strength or volume left.

"All the pods are gone. Just keep that thing distracted for a few more seconds. It's better this way."

"JOKER!" Cassandra yelled, her voice breaking.

"It's been an honour, Admiral. Bury my tags next to EDI."

Cassandra opened her mouth, but only air escaped. She slammed her fists against the workstation. She stared blankly at the screen as two blips neared until they merged into one, helpless to change events or rescue her friend, tears filing her eyes. Liara walked over to her, joined her on the pedestal and held her.

It did not notice the crippled, blazing Normandy steaming towards it from below, distracted by the constant barrage of fire, even the outclassed Ithaca fired on the creature. The Normandy, its hull sheared and ripped open, held together by little other than happenstance, began to glow ablaze as its core began to overload, it's damaged engines straining beyond capacity, a few short seconds from the lumbering, incognisant Leviathan.

The ancient creature's skin glowed blue as it prepared another salvo at the dreadnought. The Alexandria fired its main gun. From below, the Normandy warmed up the FTL drive, overloading the engines and the ship's core. Only then was the Leviathan aware of the doom coming for it. The Normandy's cannons fired one last time in defiance. The legendary frigate collided with the underbelly of the ancient terrible beast. The force of impact ruptured the Normandy's mass effect core. In colliding with the Leviathan's own mass effect fields a massive shockwave erupted with the brightness of a thousand blue suns, the Leviathan disintegrated, destroyed and vaporized down to its cellular structure as was the Normandy SR-2. The shockwave spread, soon to engulf the entire system. The White Rider, Ithaca and the Alexandria activated their FLT drives, leaving the system before they were consumed by the conflagration.

Cassandra fell to her knees, staring blankly at the galaxy map. Liara held her. Cassandra sobbed into her shoulder. She could say nothing, her voice burned raw. Liara slowly rose, dragging Cassandra with her. The crew on the CIC watched them silently as they boarded the elevator. They retreated to their private quarters where both could be alone with their grief. No tears or words could assuage as they held another, flickering embers fighting against abyssal winds.


	15. An End, Once and For All

**Chapter 15: An End, Once and For All **

_We are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield_.-Tennyson

* * *

Liara led Cassandra to the bed. She was deathly pale except for the redness around her eyes where her tears originated. She could barely speak, the fresh grief, the charge against the Geth had exhausted her and the final battle against the Leviathan had drained her of what little energy she had left. Her eyes were wide open, but she could move nothing else. Liara gently lay her to rest on the bed and removed Cassandra's body armour, Cassandra's undergarments were thoroughly soaked in sweat. With some difficulty she removed those. She took a warm cloth and rinsed and dried her body, then dressed Cassandra in her pyjamas.

"You need to rest, Cass." Liara said quietly. She looked to Cassandra who gave the slightest of nods.

"I'll be back to check in on you in a few hours. I love you."

She kissed Cassandra's forehead. She watched Cassandra's eyes close almost immediately. For some time she watched Cassandra's stomach rise and fall and listened to the sound of her breathing. Reluctantly she left and rode the elevator down to the Cargo Hold. There was much to do.

Ten empty escape pods filled the White Rider's Cargo Hold, stretching the hold's capacity. It was strangely devoid of people, a couple of the White Rider's crew were there along with Ashley and Cortez. Cortez was sitting on the cold ground, his head buried in his hands. Ashley was kneeling next to him, touching his shoulder. They both looked up at her approach. Liara noticed Cortez was clutching a pair of dogtags in his right hand.

"Joker tricked me. That's how." Cortez began, his voice quiet and hardly audible. "He told me he needed me to go in the pod first to help him in. So I went in the pod. I stuck out my hands to guide him in when he pulled out his dogtags and put them in my hand. 'Bury my tags next to EDI' he said and then shut the door and ejected the pod. I should've known he was going to pull something." Cortez sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself, Cortez." Liara said quietly. "There's nothing you can could have done." Cortez nodded.

"Where's the skipper?" Ashley asked.

"She needs to rest. I've never seen her so..." Liara trailed off, she couldn't find the right words.

"I know what you mean." Ashley said quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" Liara asked.

"We just need some quiet time. We'll come up in a while." Ashley said.

"I'll arrange a memorial service for Joker. We'll follow his last wishes. I'll make some calls."

Liara then left in the elevator and rode up to the crew deck. She went straight to the Medical Bay. Some were recovering in the mess. Dr. Chakwas was assisting the White Rider's own Salarian medic with the wounded. Ten of the Normandy's crew were wounded, including Vega and engineer Singh. Traynor was standing by her side while Dr. Chakwas healed her. Their injuries seemed minor. She was quietly pleased to see everyone at work. There wasn't much she could do here. She took the elevator to the main deck and went to the briefing room. She asked Feron to meet her there.

"What is it? How's the Admiral?" He asked upon his arrival. His voice was strained and stressed, the battle had gotten to him.

"She's sleeping for now. There's something we need to talk about. I need to tell you that I wish to retire as Shadow Broker."

Feron nodded. "I don't think having a family and being Shadow Broker are very compatible. I understand your reasons. Thank you, Liara, for everything. You trusted me when most would space me. You saved my life and helped me redeem myself. I'll always be grateful to you, and I'll always look out for you."

"Feron, I don't mean to retire now, in ..."

"No." Feron said firmly. "It's best for you, and your future family, to retire now. I'll manage."

"Thank you, Feron." She said with deep gratitude.

Feron left her. Alone she wrote a quick email and sent it to all of the Normandy's ex-shipments. She hoped they would respond. She opened some documents and then activated the QEC. Admiral Hackett's image soon appeared.

"Dr. T'soni? Where's the Admiral? Is she alright?"

"She's resting, Admiral." Liara said. "I'm writing her report for her. I wanted to speak with you before I submit it to the Council."

"What happened?"

"It was the Leviathans. They were behind everything. I'll explain in the report but we suffered high losses. We lost the Ithaca and the Normandy."

"The Normandy? Jesus Christ. Survivors?"

"Most of the crew survived, but Joker wasn't one of them. And that's what I want to talk about. I know the Alliance High Command received 10 requests, five from Dr. Chakwas and five from Lt. Cmdr. Williams requesting, downright begging permission for Joker to go on leave. Each request accurately detailed the reasoning and Joker's condition. Each was refused, six of these requests were escalated to you and you personally denied these requests. Why? He'd be alive if you'd granted him shore leave!" She couldn't hide her anger, it built from a whisper into roar. For a few seconds the Admiral said nothing. Then he spoke up, his voice was booming as always, but there was something different about how he spoke.

"The Alliance has been operating at 40% of peak manpower. Ships and installations everywhere are short-staffed, training and clerical staff have been reassigned to positions they're barely qualified for, reconstruction work is proceeding slowly, our colonies in the Terminus systems are being harassed by Batarians and Mercs... You know the reasons as well as I do, doctor. Yes, I denied those requests, as we've denied 85% of shore leave applications. We need everyone. A soldier at 40% is better than no soldier at 100%."

"But you can't truly be ignorant of the value of mental health to a functioning soldier? Or be ignorant of the trauma ..."

"You think I'm some kind of relic who slaps his soldiers around? You think happy with these decisions!" Hackett thundered loudly. Liara was almost taken aback, he was angry. "I did what I had to do! It was choosing between a bad scenario and a worse one. You should be no stranger to that! I wish I could give everyone shore leave, God knows they deserve it! But we can't!"

Hackett ended there. Liara could say nothing. His breathing slowed and his posture relaxed. When he spoke again his voice was calmer.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Admiral, it's been... a lot has happened..."

"Losing friends is never easy. I know Lieutenant Moreau was very popular."

"I know...Is the offer for the Council seat still open?"

"Yes."

"Cassandra accepts it."

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you on the Ascension. Hackett out."

Liara boarded the elevator one last time. She retreated to the private cabin. She sat on the bed, Cassandra was still sleeping, breathing regularly. For the first time since boarding the White Rider, Liara removed her bloodied jumpsuit. Liara felt nauseous staring at the stains on her uniform. She removed it hastily, kicking her arms and legs until it flew across the room. After staring at the bundle piled in a corner she picked it up and deposited it in the waste bin. She dressed herself in sleepwear and sat on the bed and started typing the mission report. She couldn't emulate Cassandra's writing style, but she'd get all the facts in. While she wrote the report Liara found herself crying filling in the details of Joker and Shiala's deaths. She sighed with relief when it was finished. She reviewed it one last time before emailing it to the Council. Despite her grief, she crawled into bed and slept for a few hours.

She was roughly awakened, the entire bed was shaking, her knees was on the receiving end of several hits. She opened her eyes, Cassandra's sleeping body was shaking, her legs were kicking her knees, her mouth was salivating, panting and moaning incomprehensibly. Liara grabbed her shoulders.

"Cass! Wake up! It's me!" She said softly, she tried to sound calm but she couldn't hide the tremors of concern and worry from her voice.

She continued to writhe. Liara cradled her head. "Cass! It's me! Come to my voice! Walk towards me." Cassandra's trembling decreased, her moaning stopped. She opened her eyes, at first flashing with disorientated panic, but focusing and calming when she looked at Liara. Liara kissed her forehead.

"Shit..." Cassandra whispered, "It's been a week since my last nightmare. For a while I actually believed I wouldn't have these anymore." She tried to smile, but the attempt was unsuccessful. They kissed another, their lips pressing tightly together as if Cassandra was making sure she was actually awake.

"Are okay? Can I get you anything?" Liara asked.

"Thank you, Liara." She said, caressing Liara's face. "I can live with the nightmares if you'll be there when I wake up."

"I'll always be here for you. Always." They kissed another once more, Cassandra's arms enveloped her, almost squeezing the life out of her. They held and kissed another for some time in all but silence.

"Dr. T'soni?" Glyph beeped. Cassandra groaned. "Yes, Glyph?" Liara answered, more than a little impatient.

"Feron wanted me to alert you that we will dock with the Destiny Ascension in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Glyph." Liara sighed. "I guess we should get dressed then."

"Yep." Cassandra said quietly.

"I brought an extra set of clothes for you in the closet. It's your formal uniform." Cassandra walked over to the closet. She stared at her Admiral's uniform hanging there, clean, free of wrinkles, creased in the right places, the boots shined to a deep gloss, the medals and pins shiny and reflecting the light. She looked at it as if it belonged to someone else, trying to imagine a time when wearing a uniform like this was commonplace.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She said suddenly. As if the plain truth had just been revealed to her. An unassailable truth that even the rashest mind couldn't deny. Liara walked up to her and massaged her shoulders.

"I know." Liara said sympathetically. "That's why I did something for you while you were asleep."

"You accepted the Council seat on my behalf?" Her voice betrayed no surprise.

"Yes. You're ready for it."

"Yeah, I guess I am." There was still sorrow and doubt in her voice."I've been a soldier all my life but... it's time to move on. Too much death..."

Liara helped Cassandra get dressed.

"Before we meet the Council, there's something you should know." Liara began. "Councillor Tevos was... unprofessional during your last meeting. The reason why is she lost her family on Thessia."

"Didn't she have her family evacuated?" Cassandra asked.

"Not until it was too late. It was decided that to maintain morale and to decrease panic her family would remain on Thessia. She lost a bondmate, four children and three great grandchildren. Of her immediate family only her sister escaped."

"So...she blames me."

"I'm not sure if blame is the right word, but it will take her some time to... recover from the loss."

"I guess apologizing to her wasn't the most tactful thing to do."

"Maybe not, but you needed it for yourself, your own piece of mind."

* * *

The Kodiak shuttle boarded with the Ascension. Waiting for them was a small cadre of Asari commandos and some of their old compatriots. Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Miranda. They greeted another warmly but were hesitant in front of Cassandra, as if something about her had changed since their last meeting. Together they went to the briefing room. The doors were closed with armed Turian guards at either side.

"Admiral Shepard, only yourself, Cmdr. Williams and Dr. T'soni may enter."

They entered the same briefing room they'd been in a day earlier. The three Councillors were present; Tevos, Valern and Sparatus alongside Ambassador Savowsky. Admiral Hackett wasn't present, Liara wondered with some guilt if this was her own fault for being angry with him. She didn't normally get angry like this, but had Joker been granted shore leave he might still be alive. Even though she never truly appreciated his humour, she appreciated his effect on the crew's morale, and knew his death left a gaping hole in all who knew him.

"Admiral we've read your report. The Council is satisfied with your actions. We can rest easier knowing one more threat against galactic security has been eliminated. Your early interventions saved us from a greater peril, Leviathans at full strength may have proven to be a graver threat than the Reapers." Councillor Sparatus said.

Valern nodded. "We noted the creature boasted of having kin elsewhere in the galaxy. It is impossible to verify the veracity of this statement. You've apparently eliminated the Leviathan threat but we will remain vigilant. Needless to say this matter will remain classified."

"The extreme actions you undertook are noted, however." Tevos said, interjecting herself. "It seems to be a recurring habit with you..."

Cassandra slammed her fists on the table in front of her and bolted straight up. She stood rigid, leaning towards the Asari Councillor. All the Councillors were startled.

"Damnit! I'm tired of apologizing for myself!" Cassandra thundered. "I'm the first to admit I've done many things I'm ashamed of but I will not apologize to any of you anymore! How wise were the omniscient Asari, Councillor? For thousands of years you broke your own laws with the Prothean Beacon in Temple of Athame! How many people would've been saved had you not buried its existence? How many people would've been saved if you'd listened to me when I first came to you?"

"Councillor," Sparatus said, "We once distrusted the Admiral, and we've all learned how disastrous that was. You said this yourself. I believe the Admiral was wholly justified in her actions. I would've done the same. Moreover, her actions show her tactical cunning isn't solely confined to ground engagements. She has never shied away from the hard decisions. Many decisions we criticized have worked out for the better such as sparing the Rachni."

"The Admiral makes several salient points, Councillor. Especially in regards to the Temple of Athame. It would be best if the true nature of the Temple remained confidential, otherwise the Asari government risks sanction." Valern added. "Given the Admiral will soon be our colleague, it may be best for you to reevaluate your personal posture towards the human."

Liara didn't know whether to laugh or cry, open support from the Council. Tevos was taken aback by the chastisement. Cassandra was continuing to glare at her. Tevos was shifting uneasily, all too aware of Cassandra's glare. She looked at the wall above Cassandra's head, as if she were afraid to look her in the eye.

"I apologise, Admiral."

"Apology accepted." Cassandra said icily.

"There is one final matter." Valern began. "Spectres are forbidden from holding public office. If you truly wish to join us, you must resign your Spectre status."

Cassandra looked downward. "Then I resign. I've had enough soldiering." She said quietly, her voice reflecting the countless trials and sorrows life had thrown her way. She'd weathered them all, some had strengthened her, some had weakened her. It's said a tree that bends in the wind never breaks, but a tree can bend so far that it breaks regardless. This was nearly her now, a few more violent gusts and she would break. But now she was getting a second chance, a chance for new roots to grow, for the boughs to reinforce themselves and the tree to grow even stronger. The Councillors looked amongst themselves and nodded. A camera drone activated nearby.

"Do you, Admiral Cassandra Shepard," Valern began, "vow to uphold the laws of the Citadel Conventions in deed, word and spirit, to uphold the values upon which the concert of races is founded, to serve and protect the interests of all. To lead with wisdom, to think with foresight and to speak with consideration. To remember that each voice gained enriches us and each voice lost diminishes us all. To remember the sacrifices made by previous generations and ensure they are not main in vain. To strive, to seek, to find and not to yield. Do you accept this vow?"

"I do." Cassandra said with humbled pride. Liara's heart stirred madly, her soul welling with pride. She imagined this was what a parent felt, what she would feel hundreds of years from now when their daughter would find her calling. In front of them Ambassador Savowsky clapped her hands. The other Councillors turned towards her and no doubt were frowning at her. She clapped for a few more seconds before restraining herself.

"The Council will reconvene in a week's time on this ship." Valern said. "You have until then to get your affairs in order."

* * *

The White Rider exited FTL space and orbited the planet Benning. A Kodiak shuttle departed it's cargo bay and entered the planet's atmosphere. The Kodiak flew low over thick brush and flora. It came to a clearing, several kilometers in length, marked by trees ripped and torn, occasional shards of metallic debris, though the ground covered by a healthy carpet of grass. The Kodiak came to the end of the clearing and gently touched down. The door opened, Cassandra exited first, followed by Garrus, Ashley, Liara, Tali, Wrex, Cortez and Traynor. On such short notice, Liara couldn't get more people to come. They walked a few meters until they came to a dirt mound, the edges of the mound were covered with growing plantlife. They formed a circle around the mound.

For a long time they stood and looked down at the mound of earth. The only sound was the wind. The wind blew cold and erratic, gusting from different directions, different strengths. Cassandra reached into her pockets and retrieved a pair of dogtags. The others activated their Omni-Tools and the shovel extensions. They dug, the shovels heaving earth the only sound other than the blowing wind. They dug a few feet before they uncovered EDIs body. It was just her hand, open and outstretched.

"Stop." Cassandra said softly.

They stopped digging. Cassandra knelt down and placed Joker's tags in EDI's dead hand. She closed EDI's fingers around the tags and then stood up. The long time friends and companions of Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau reburied him, granting his dying wish. For some time they stood and stared silently at the earth. It was fitting the surviving crew of the Normandy SR-1 we're all here. Liara broke the silence.

"When I first boarded the Normandy, one of my first memories was meeting Joker and being introduced to his humour. I couldn't grasp this concept and I still struggle with it. But it didn't take long to see how valuable he was for the ship's morale. He was more than a good pilot, he was a good person. I shall never forget him."

"I... I... em..." Wrex was, for the first time Liara had ever known him, at a loss for words. "I'll miss the little pyjak. There were times I wanted to toss him out the airlock, but he was so damn funny it was hard to stay mad for very long. Even though his bones were weak, he still had a real massive quad, that made up for it."

"He was the funniest human I ever met." Garrus began. "One of the things I enjoyed the most about the Normandy was him. If I ever got tired of my calibrations, which can happen on occasion, I know I had someone I could banter with."

"Keelah," Talia began, her voice not masking any sadness. "I thought Joker was annoying, his jokes were juvenile, he couldn't stop making comments about my suit but... I'll miss him. In a way, it's fitting the Normandy's gone too, because Joker was as much a part of the Normandy as it's drive core." Garrus reached over and gently held Tali's hand.

"I spent a lot of time on the CIC," Traynor began, her usually smooth voice cracking, "So I spent a lot of time with him. He made me laugh and he was very much the glue that held us together. But he was more than a guy who told lame jokes. He had a good heart, the way he treated EDI proved that. We all faced dark times, but having Joker around made them lighter."

Cassandra sighed. "There's no Shepard without Vakarian...and there's no Normandy without Joker. I've lost a lot of friends over the years, a lot of good people... Every loss hits you...but his hits me the hardest. He could be a jackass but...he had a good heart, one of the best. There have been a lot of people who've died who deserved to live, you could put him at the top of the list... I... I know the choice I made hurt him and if I could've done it any other way, I would've... I like to think that in his last moments, he found it in his heart to forgive me." Cassandra rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears. Liara gently touched Cassandra's arm. Ashley looked at Cortez. The latter slowly shook his head. So, Ashley spoke last:

"They praised his earlship, his acts of prowess  
worthily witnessed: and well it is  
that men their master-friend mightily laud,  
heartily love, when hence he goes  
from life in the body forlorn away.

Thus made their mourning the men of Geatland,  
for their hero's passing his hearth-companions:  
quoth that of all the kings of earth,  
of men he was mildest and most beloved,  
to his kin the kindest, keenest for praise."

They remained in silence one last time, listening to the wind, each of them imagining Joker was still with them. Then, one by one they boarded the Kodiak. The shuttle took off. In time, the grave would be covered by rapacious plant life. EDI's body would slowly decay, but even as the inevitability of time would cause her body to decompose and rust, the hand that gripped Joker's tags would remain pristine and resist decay for centuries to come.

* * *

The Kodiak left the cargo hold of the White Rider. Liara and Cassandra looked out the window, watching the nimble frigate fade away. She and Feron had talked, Feron wanted a ship of his own, he wasn't as fond of the White Rider as she was. He'd indulged her greatly with The White Rider, both of them splitting the costs to purchase and upgrade the ship. She'd keep the White Rider, Cassandra liked the ship too. She'd been sad saying goodbye to Feron, she knew she'd likely never see him again. As they entered Elyssia's atmosphere Cassandra placed her hands on Liara's stomach. They smiled at another. Yes, they had this to look forward to. So many things to look forward to.

"Dr. T'soni?" Glyph beeped. "Your home's security systems have been deactivated."

"Deactivated how? I use Quarian centuple encryption protocols!"

"Readings indicated the systems were not shut down by hacking. Readings detect a single life sign in your home. Recommend caution."

They both sighed wearily. Cassandra grabbed a Mattock assault rifle from the weapons locker and handed a Carnifex pistol to Liara. The shuttle landed on the landing pad with a quick thud. The pilot, an ex-Eclipse mercenary named Alaya, grabbed a pistol and accompanied them. Liara was at a loss for a replacement for Shiala, Alaya was as good a candidate as any at this point.

Once inside Liara erected a biotic barrier, Cassandra activated Glyph to trace the life sign. It was coming from kitchen in the western wing of the estate.

"What kind of intruder sets up in the kitchen?" Liara asked.

"Maybe he's hungry." Cassandra joked.

Slowly they walked through the corridors leading to the kitchen. The vastness of these corridors seemed a disadvantage now. Despite all their precautions, they could do nothing to mask the sounds of their approach. The kitchen door came in sight. Alaya trotted to the near side of the door. Cassandra stood in front of the door, her rifle at the ready.

"Ready?" Cassandra whispered.

Liara and Alaya nodded.

"Open it." Alaya moved to the door. She activated her Omni-Tool and the door opened suddenly. They tensed and readied their weapons. A familiar figure emerged out of the doorway looking none too pleased.

"Well, is this how you greet me? Is this how you treat family, huh?"

They stared in bewilderment at Matriarch Aethyta, holding a cup of Serrice hot tea. Cassandra and Liara lowered their weapons and biotic shields. Alaya discreetly excused herself and left to gather their belongings.

"Well, so this is what happens when my daughter elopes. She gets knocked up and just leaves a quick email to her dad to tell her the good news?"

"You haven't told her?" Cassandra asked, shocked.

"Well, I left her a message but I've been so busy." Liara explained, apologetic and embarrassed.

"So busy you don't even have time to call your father and tell her the good news? Is that how you were raised?" Aethyta snorted.

"As I said, I've been very busy...and what are you doing here? This is my house now!"

"I spent a few decades here with Benezia. Is it wrong that I want to spend time with my daughter when she's pregnant in my twilight decades?"

"I'm glad you're here...but how did you disable the security systems?"

"You really should think up a better password than l1ttew1ng." Aethyta said with an amused grin.

"You're one of two people who know about that name!... and how do I know you're not spying on me for the Matriarchs?"

"Oh, I'm here on business too. Just cook me a nice breakfast once in a while, let me into the liquor cabinet and my reports will be all sunshine and lollipops. Good to see you too, Shepard. Nice to know you made it back. A crate from UPS arrived. They delivered it so late they gave you a refund."

Cassandra's face lit up. "It's about time!" She actually jumped. "Where is it?"

"I put it in your bedroom, I figured it was packed with sex toys. Given you just jumped like a little schoolgirl, I guess I was right. Just try to keep the noise down. I'm staying in the 3rd floor guest bedroom of the southern wing, but sound can really travel in a place like this."

Liara buried her head in her hand but Cassandra laughed and winked at Liara. Seeing her obvious discomfort, she decided to exacerbate this.

"No, that's in the next package though. I got something better!"

"Better than sex toys? Damn, you humans are pretty weird." Aethyta said.

"Italian food! And..." Cassandra trailed off at the end, as if she were hiding something.

"And what?" Liara asked. She was relieved and excited, she'd heard so much about this wonderful thing called Italian food, and now she was finally going to taste it.

"Ehhh...nothing." She said nonchalantly, looking away from her. _What are you hiding? _Liara wondered, knowing she was up to something.

"Well, if this food's better than sex toys I can't wait to try it out. I can't say human food has impressed me much, Ramen, Sushi, Tex-Mex are all pretty awful. Maybe now you've helped save the galaxy you can learn how to cook." Aethyta said.

"Please...dad, could you not talk about that." Liara said, her head cowering in embarrassment.

"Talk about what? Sex toys? Don't be such a prude! Some of the best sex of my life was when I had my old Hanar Enkindler Industries Suregrip Multi-Digit Vibrator!"

"Please... be quiet!" Liara almost shouted in exasperation. She noticed that Cassandra was laughing and Aethyta was wearing a grin a mile wide.

"It's not funny!" Liara insisted in vain.

"It's part of my parental duties to embarrass you. Since I've never been around I figure It's time to make up for it."

"Why don't you two go a dining room, and I'll start cooking." Cassandra said.

Liara and Aethyta retreated to the dining room. Aethyta brought out a bottle of 2,000 year old wine, Liara had to agree it was a special occasion. Liara still felt awkward around Aethyta, not knowing how to properly react to her, she seemed to relish provoking and flustering her. They had a good conversation, Aethyta was happy to see her. Liara told her about their latest mission. Just under an hour later Cassandra emerged in the dining room, dragging a hover tray behind her. The food smelled very good. She distributed the plates. Liara found the smell and the look of the food inviting.

"So, what kind of meal is this?" Aethyta asked, clearly not liking the texture of the small, orange-coloured noodles.

"Okay, I have to confess. This isn't real Italian food, but until the food shortages get sorted out, it's the best I can do. For a long time, before I made Lieutenant, this was the only comfort food I could afford, this is Schmaft Dinner. It's a mass produced version of macaroni and cheese."

It was a very strange name. Cassandra placed the last plate at her own seat. She was about to sit, and then stood and walked over to Liara. Liara looked up to her, her steps suddenly hesitant, her body movements jerky as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue cubic box. She was breathing rapidly and her face had grown pale.

"Shit I...I never thought I'd be doing this..." She awkwardly placed the box in front of Liara and stood over her, watching her intensely.

"Cass, what is it?"

"Just...open the box." She said, her voice trembling significantly.

Liara opened it. Inside was a small ring, golden with a glowing blue Thessian amethyst on the crown.

"It's beautiful, Cass, but... what is this for?"

"Liarawillyoumarryme?" She said quickly, spitting out the words in rapid succession. It took Liara a few seconds to realize what Cassandra was asking. She smiled and held both of Cassandra's hands and looked deep into her scintillating green eyes. Her own eyes welled with tears.

"Of course I will, Cass, of course I will!"

**The End**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read, followed, reviewed, favourited, etc. It's gratifying and rewarding to know someone feels this way about my work. This has been the longest story I've ever written, even including my "serious" fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm open to the idea of a sequel but I only have vague ideas what it would incorporate. If you're interested in a sequel and have some ideas for one, please PM me. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
